Nothing in life is free
by violet2301
Summary: What if the Grey's were a mob family. More like the BIGGEST crime family in the city. Christian is a hot head eager to take his place as the "Don" or the head of the family business. He's got a one track mind and nothing is getting in his way. That is until he meets Anastasia who blows a hole straight through his armor. Part 1&2 here are done! pt. 3 maybe? you decide! please review
1. Meet the Greys

New story something different... I LOVE our little fifty shades of fucked up grey BUT I wanted something different. I love how much of a hardass he can be I decided to write a story with more of that. In actuality the Grey's are a very powerful family. Their wealthy and have connections. SO in this story I decided to make them the head of Cosa Nostra (Italian mafia) it's fun and different. My Christian will be an arrogant hard ass. He knows what he wants and gets it. He's ruthless until he meets Ana of course. That's his kryptonite. It's going to be a fun ride here is the prologue let me know your thoughts!

* * *

 **Prologue:**

I smile for the family photo as I count the number of bodies I had in my damn trunk this past week. Way too many for my fucking liking. I would have to get a new car. I hated when the blood would ruin the interior of my car. It wasn't like I was riding around in a damn Honda! I had a fucking 1962-63 Ferrari 250 GTO Berlinetta. That shit was a classic and costed me 38 million. I hated to give it up maybe I would have Elliot fix the interior up for me. I would still need a new car though.

Smiling into the camera for the last time I sighed internally. We had shit to get done. Nothing in life was free and it was time the Kavanagh's understood this. They were another Crime family in the streets of New York. The second biggest organization besides us. It was always a fucking competition with those pieces of shits but today they'd learn who owned New York. The Grey family had been in the mob lifestyle for centuries. My father's father and his father before him were all bad ass fuckers. Nothing could stop us once we hit American soil. My great grandfather emigrated from Italy when he was 16 years old. That bastard had nothing when he came to America and left this earth with everything.

He owned all of New York and now because of his passing my father owned it. My grandfather was Dominic Luciano. He never even had the chance to take his turn on the "throne" because the same year his father passed a heart attack came in like an assassin and took him in his sleep. Carrick never really wanted this lifestyle but that was too damn bad because he was born into it. The same way he didn't have a choice neither did Elliot and I. It's what we were born into and what we were expected to be. Mia was known as a Mafia princess. Basically fuck with her and your eyes wouldn't live to see tomorrow.

It wasn't too bad when you thought about the fantastic fucking life we lived. It's like we were royalty in the streets of Manhattan. Forget about it we owned this whole damn city. Manhattan was our home base though. Nothing and no one would be able to stop us. We were known for my great grandfather Giuseppe Luciano. He was a sadistic bastard. Took over New York in the blink of an eye taking down any enemies he had while he walked right to the top guns blazing. We were technically the Luciano family from Sicily, Italy but according to the public we were the "Greys" a nice Italian – American family living the dream.

We had money falling out of our asses but the feds could never catch us. Trust me they tried day in and day out to take us down. It just wasn't happening. Carrick had too many dirty cops working for him. They would rather lose their jobs than fuck with us. Plus they were getting paid triple their salaries. They didn't give a damn about our illegal activities as long as they got their cut.

"Ma really I love you but we need to get going we have business to attend to." I say as I button my suit. Tom ford was my favorite suit to wear. Simple Elegant and downright sleek. Yea I was a conceited bastard but I had to be. I was taught form the ripe age of 8 years old that no one could ever be better than a Grey. We were the best hands down. That's been my mentality since then and I would say it's done well with keeping me alive. La Cosa Nostra aka the Mob was a fucking shark tank. I had to be the best at all times. One slip could cost me my life.

"Christian really? Right before Easter you have to go on a job right now? We're taking our Easter pictures for goodness sake!" My mother fans herself as she gives me a cold stare. I didn't know what the hell she wanted me to do! Dad was the _Capo dei capi_ otherwise known as the leader of all bosses. He was the big shot in the streets and he was the boss when it came to the family business. If my father says we have to go then no questions asked we were going; simple.

"Ma you'd have to speak to dad you know if he says work calls then we have to go." I try to reason with her but there was no point. My father may be the leader of this family when it came to the job but everyone knew Grace was the true boss when it came to her kids. I love my mother dearly. In an Italian family nothing was more sacred than the bond of a mother and her son. It was unbreakable.

"Carrick! Really do you have to go now? We need to prep for church and Easter dinner tomorrow." My father slides his shades on as he kisses the side of my mother's head. Putting my own shades on I roll my eyes. The fucker was a pain in my ass but I loved him dearly. Still he'd kick my ass seven times to Sunday if he saw me rolling my eyes. Disrespect wasn't tolerated. Period. Doesn't matter who you are.

"Grace I love you and we'll be back in less than two hours. We have some clean up to do. Don't worry I love you." Still upset about the whole ordeal my mother mutters to herself while retreating to the kitchen. I'm pretty sure I heard something about "Fucking hardass husbands and I'll show you who the real boss is", but we just laughed it off and went to meet Elliot outside. That kid was always getting out of situations. I swear he walked like the dead. He was so silent you could never hear him coming. That's why he was so good at what he did. No one ever saw Elliot coming and by the time you did you were already looking down the barrel of his gun.

Leaning against his car with his legs crossed and a huge ass smile on his face I see Elliot wave us over. I swear this kid was always fucking happy. Especially after he got married it was like he found the end of the damn rainbow. Marriage wasn't for me.

"So pops what business do we have with the Kavanaghs?" I roll my eyes as I get in to the car. If my dumbass of a brother would have kept his shit in his pants and left John Kavanagh's daughter at home we would be smooth sailing right now.

"What the fuck do you think? We got to go collect our shit since fucking Kavanagh thinks he can pull a fast one now that you married his whore of a daughter." I laugh as I see my brother get heated up. He was too easy to rile up. We were all shocked when he said he was marrying another Bosses daughter. I mean it wasn't that uncommon but the Kavanaghs were our biggest enemy. Now her fucking pansy of a father thought he could get over on us just because his daughter was a Grey.

"Fuck you Christian stop being such a fucking arrogant asshole." Before I could even respond I felt a slap on the back of my head. Wincing in pain I glare at my father. That shit fucking hurt.

"Alright enough of the bullshit. We have a shipment to collect. I want all my shit by the end of the night no exceptions. Kill everyone except John and Ethan you know Katherine will blow our heads off if we touch them." My father says as he orders Elliot to drive off. That was the problem grandpa Giuseppe had with my father, he believed he was too soft, and there was no mercy when you messed with biggest crime family in the city. Unless of course you were Carrick Grey then he was always letting little things pass. That would be his downfall. I just hoped I could become next in line to actually run this place the way it should be before that happened.

I pull the bottom of my pants up and take my Colt M1911 out of its holster. This was my baby of all guns. It was the first gun ever given to me by my father and it had my initials engraved into every bullet. Motherfuckers knew when I was coming. I was ready to take this whole family out but I knew until I could take the reins that wouldn't be happening.

Elliot was older than me and rightfully so the family business should be passed down to him next but even he know he would run this family to the ground if he took over. He was a beast at what he did but he could never be taken seriously. He was a joker most of the time and he was okay with it. My father knew he wasn't going to accept his offer at taking the family over once he retired which is why I've been training for this since I was 15 years old.

Pulling up to the Kavanaghs warehouse I crinkled my nose in disgust. You could hear the damn Irish singing their heads off no doubt drinking Guinness. They were loud obnoxious and frankly just pissed me off.

"Alright boys. Remember what I said. We're here to pick up shipment. If things get out of hand you take everyone out except John and Ethan. Although I have a little surprise for John. That fucking bastard should know better than to steal from me." Shaking his head my father walks into the warehouse Elliot and me flanking him on both sides.

Walking into the building we're immediately stopped by a guard standing to our left.

"Who are you here for? We can't just let you in." His gruff voice questions. Rolling my eyes I pull out my gun and hold it to his temple before he can even blink.

"Don't act like you don't know who were and what we came for get John now." My father sent me a disapproving glance but I didn't care. We came here to get shit done not to jump fucking rope. Watching the guy walk with shaky legs down the hall I felt satisfied.

"Really Christian? Learn to control that temper. I came here to handle this my way not yours." Casting my eyes down I begrudgingly showed my father submission. He was in charge and until it was my right I had no say in the matter.

"Boys! How do ya do! It's been too long Carrick. We're family after all." Grinding my teeth I fight to keep my mouth shut. There was no point is starting shit now; my father would no doubt kick my ass if I disobeyed him. There was no such thing in our family as being too old for a good ole fashioned ass kicking.

"Yes well duty calls John. I want my shipment. We had 20 kilos of Cocaine coming in and yet I see nothing." Carrick was pissed I could tell it was do too the fact that this man was technically family that he wasn't putting a bullet through his head.

"Carrick please! Stop with the formalities. As for your shipment... Well no can do Carrick it's going to take me another week." Growling in frustration I forget all about my father's warnings and jump at this fucker's throat. Pinning him to the wall with my forearm blocking his air way I lean down to speak in to his ear.

"We're done playing games John. This is the FIFTH time you have screwed us over on shipment. If you think for one second that I won't put a bullet through your fucking skull cause your daughter married my brother you're sadly mistaken." He was turning purple and all I wanted was to teach this scumbag a real lesson. It wasn't like he ever treated his family right anyway. That was a big rule when it came to us. Wives and daughters get treated like gold and if you were blood related you stuck together. It was simple really but this fat fuck didn't seem to like following the rules.

Before I could even move I feel the cold metal of a gun touch the back of my neck. Next to me I see Elliot pull his out without a second thought and blow the guys brains out. Quickly I turn and take out the last two guards. Grabbing a chair in the corner my father takes a now wheezing John and sits him down. He ties him up and steps back to admire his handy work.

"Alright John that's enough where's my shipment if not where's my money? If you can't provide either of those we're going to have a problem" My father says as he checks the chamber of his weapon. What the fuck was he doing that for? I thought we were supposed to keep the bastard alive. Maybe he had a change of heart.

Trying to catch his breath a now blue John stares into my father's eyes.

"It's in the desk left drawer there's a false bottom all your money is there I never even got the chance to buy the drugs." Scoffing out loud I walk towards the desk to collect our money. Never got the chance to get our shipment? More like the _cafone_ was trying to steal our money.

Putting the money in a black duffel bag I walk over to my father as I sling over my shoulders. I was beginning to get antsy and I just wanted to get out of here. I had some hot chick down at the club I was fantasizing about and needed a release bad.

"I'm really disappointed in you John I thought you knew better than to mess with my money I guess not." My father's says as he puts his leather black gloves on. I see Katherine's father to protest but it's too late Carrick blows a hole through his right shoulder before turning around to face me. Leaving his yelling in pain.

"After church we're having Sunday dinner look forward to seeing you there _famiglia_!" He calls over his shoulder. I take once last glance at his screaming form before heading out. That's what happens when you try to fuck us over; we come to collect what's ours.

* * *

GUYS! if you read this YAY! So this story will be different! The family is completely OOC ! Trust me there will laughs tears and action! Lets not forget romance! Grace is still sweet as ever.

This is the Mob we're talking about so this will have ALOT of bad language and other gruesome stuff if you cant handle it please don't continue the story. BUT it will also be about a hard ass arrogant mobster finding love with a sweet caring Anastasia Steele. Its going to be great I swear. I just felt like we needed something different ! I wanted to see more sides of CG besides the whole BDSM thing so here ya go tell me what you think! *italic words are Italian* if you want me translate in the future i will


	2. Are you always this pretentious?

I hope you guys enjoy. Please give it a chance let me know that's and please be nice I hate rude comments but I don't mind constructive criticism. I love all my readers !

It was my first night in the new house and I was beyond excited. I was apart of Sigma Lambda Gamma sorority. It is one of the largest Latin based sororities in the country. It was my second year of college and I finally worked up the courage to join.

I was already having the time of my life. To say it was a sisterhood was an understatement. The whole house had already made me feel more than welcomed and tonight was my first night out as an official "sister". Kate my best friend was treating me.

We were going to a club downtown called Jungle. I found the name a little cheesy but apparently it was the best spot in the city. Leaving my hair down in soft curls I slip on a form fitting white dress and black jimmy choos. They definitely weren't my shoes but Kate's. I swear that girl had more money than I've ever seen. I wasn't sure what she did as a job but I knew her husband was some hot shot. She told me not to ask questions so I didn't.

She graduated two years before me and after that it was like she disappeared until I saw her again with a rock the size of an island on her finger. I guess some people were just blessed like that.

Giving myself the once over I make sure I look good before heading downstairs. I was never a girl into fashion until I came to college. I grew up in a small town and I was sheltered by my father. I loved it honestly. I didn't have a bad childhood but it was nice to grow into a woman and actual use my curves while I had them.

Heading at the bottom of the stairs I see Kate anxiously waiting for me.

"Hurry up Ana ! We're going to be late." I roll my eyes as I grab my jacket.

"Late for what Kate we're going to a club." I loved her like a sister but still wondered what her life consisted of. Walking outside I stop when I see a Rolls Royce parked in front of the house.

"What the hell? Kate is this yours?" Giving me a devilish smile she tells me to hop in. Not even thinking twice I bounce up to the car and slide right in. It was gorgeous. This car costed more than my fathers house. Seriously I didn't know what her husband was doing but clearly they weren't struggling.

Pulling up to the front of the club I see the name in dark green and the lights glowing from the inside. The music was pumping and I was growing more excited by the second. Jumping out of the car I caught up to Kate as she gave her name to the bouncer letting us right in. Hearing the boos coming from the long ass line Kate turns and flips them off before heading back in.

This was place was amazing. It was like stepping into to a damn movie. The music was loud and hot bodies were slipping and sliding all over each other. Following Kate I see her step inside the VIP lounge.

"Come on Ana this is just for you baby!" Smiling I join her on the white leather couch. A barista comes over and take our orders before leaving us to our own conversation.

"Isn't this great?! After this drink you better get your ass on that dance floor!" I laugh and take take the drink from our servers hand. That was fast I didn't even notice her.

Downing my drink I hop up as "Back it up" begins to play. I wasn't a huge fan of the song but it sure got my hips moving. I was letting loose tonight and had no qualms about it. What ever happened in the jungle stays in the jungle.

Feeling hands wrap around me I jump slightly before going with the flow as long he didn't get touchy I could deal with a dance or two. Grinding our hips together I feel him take a sharp breath.

"You know a woman like you should be illegal." I gag at his corny ass pick up line and start laughing uncontrollably.

"Does that line actually work?" I had to know.

"I usually don't need pick up lines." I can hear his arrogance and almost roll my eyes until I turn around. Sweet lord this man was a God. With his copper hair and gray eyes I wasn't sure people were allowed to be that beautiful. Now I was the corny one.

"You'll catch flies like that sweetheart." He flashes me a cocky grin before closes my mouth. God was I really just gaping openly at this man? How embarrassing.

"Are you usually this pretentious?" I ask as I raise one eyebrow. I had to know because although sexy beyond belief he was a cocky son of a bitch.

"Why don't you join me for a drink we can figure out my personality later." Scoffing at his obvious assumption of me giving him an easy lay I walk back to Kate. I couldn't believe that guy.

" I just met the most arrogant son of gun. You would've had a field day telling him to jump off a cliff ." I say as I plop down next her. Yea it wasn't very lady like but I was feeling that Cosmo I had earlier.

"Really? Where is he ? I'll just have Elliot's brother handle him. He owns this club." Looking at her like she had four heads I turn and point him out. What didn't her husbands family own? It seemed like everywhere we went they owned something.

"Uhh I can't help you there sorry." She says awkwardly before shrugging her shoulders at me. Narrowing my eyes I pick up my now refilled drink and take sip.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because sweetie that's Elliot's brother." Choking on the liquid in my mouth I quickly wipe my chin as it sputters everywhere. _That_ was his brother? Dear lord the whole family must look like they came out of GQ magazine.

My eyes bug out slightly as I see him heading our way. Taking my drink with me I try to hid my self between the couch folds. Who was I kidding he was coming here just to call me out on my shit. I knew I would probably have had sex with him just by looking at him. But knowing how arrogant he was I couldn't give him the satisfaction no matter how much it hurt to say no. An trust me it _hurt_.

Smiling at me and throwing a wink in my direction he turns and scowls at Kate. What the hell ? Isn't she his sister in law.

"Kate I didn't know you'd be here." I can hear the annoyance in his voice and see Kate roll her eyes. Clearly these two weren't on good terms.

"Go away Christian I'm here to celebrate my friends special night. You can go bitch and moan to Elliot for all I care." I see him narrow his eyes before noticing me again.

"Your friend huh? And who is your friend?" He smiles as he sits right between us and put his arm on the back of the couch... Of course on my side.

"This is Ana my friend from college she's still attending and this is Christian Grey Elliot's idiot brother." Kate smiles sarcastically before shooting me a wink. I laugh nervously before tuck a lock of my hair behind my ears. There was something about this guy that made feel wary. He seemed almost dangerous but yet I was oh so attracted to him at the same time.

" Hey look I'm sorry about my actions back there if my mother saw me she'd beat me with her wooden spoon." He chuckles at me and I think my heart drops a little more. This man was going to be the end of my existence. I knew he was Italian it was hard to miss with his slight accent... He must be a fluent speaker.

"It's okay I can tell a guy like you is used to getting what he wants." I smile shyly as I take another sip of my drink. I notice Kate giving Christian a weird stare and roll my eyes. Once Kate didn't like you there was no hope in her ever giving you a chance.

"Well how about we head back to my seating area and just ... Talk?" I can tell he's trying to work the charm and I try hard to keep a serious face. He wasn't going to win me over that easy. Standing up I give Kate the "let's head out" signal and turn towards Christian.

"Sorry I have a special date I have to attend back at the sorority house maybe next time." I boldly send him a wink of my own before heading out of the club. I don't know what the hell came over me but I knew a man like Christian Grey didn't respect you if you were a woman who just laid on your back. I couldn't really explain why but I knew I wanted his approval as well as a chance too see him again.

Cpov

I sit there dumbfounded as I stare at the empty space that Ana was once residing. Did she really just turn me down? I don't think I've ever been turned before. I didn't like it.

After our "meeting" with Kate's father I headed straight to my club to sort some things out. On my way in I immediately spotted Ana due to her physique. She's curvy yet tone in all the right places. I knew when I saw her that I had to have her. Once she lifted her head and I saw her face I couldn't help myself from approaching her. She was beautiful. I tried using my cheesy ass pick up lines that for some reason girls giggled at. Not Ana though. She just laughed in my face and called me pretentious. I scowled at that I was not pretentious... Most of the time anyway.

Her attitude towards me just made me want her more. Most people feared me but I could tell Ana had no clue who I was. It was refreshing. Seeing her with Kate instantly killed my mood. I couldn't stand her. She was always a bitch to everybody and her attitude was slowly wearing on my last nerve.

Smoothing out the creases of my suit I head up to my personal office. I had one in every single place I owned. Business never stopped so neither did I. Logging into my security Cameras. I scoped the area to make sure we had no problems coming our way.

Once that was clear I leaned back in my chair thinking about Ana. I wanted her bad. Never had I wanted a girl this bad before. It was a strange feeling but I always got what I wanted. Now I just had to find a way to crack that she'll of hers.

Poor Christian doesn't know what's hit him and Ana doesn't know the half of who he is. Once the realize just how deep they are will it be too late? It's about to get crazy for those two as this story unfolds trust me. Lol

 **Please Review**.


	3. Easter Sunday

I stare at the gray hairs in the back of some guys head. My thoughts kept wandering and I was bored out of my mind. Here we were the biggest crime family in New York attending Mass on Easter Sunday. There was no choice in the matter. Family, church and business that's what we lived by.

As _Victimae Paschali_ filled my ears I closed my eyes trying to drown it out. It wasn't that I didn't believe in religion. My family has been catholic for centuries I just didn't necessarily believe that God would be having mercy on _our_ souls.

We can't pray to God and confess our sins then go blow a hole through the next guys head right after service. It never made sense to me. Of course when I voiced these opinions to my mother she had my father kick my ass side ways. It wasn't a question or an option in a traditional family like ours things just _were._

Feeling a sharp flick on the back of my neck I snap my eyesight to see who's behind me. What the fuck? I see a little red head child smirking at me as he gets ready to flick me again. Narrowing my eyes I flip him off before turning around again.

I swear people didn't know how to control their children now a days. Speaking of parents I groan in my pain as my mother slaps me on the back of my head.

"Really Christian? You're going to flip a child off in church?" She whispers harshly.

"He started it." I grumbled under my breath. Yea okay I know it was immature but I had the temper of a fucking animal. I couldn't control it. I blamed the Italian blood in my veins. We tend to be hot headed.

Stretching my legs I stand at the end of service silently thanking God that it was over. I just wanted to head home but first I had our family brunch. My mother swore it wasn't mandatory to attend but my memory tells me differently. The last time I skipped out on a Sunday dinner I got my ass handed to me by mother and had to deal with her at my at house 24/7 for a week straight. There was no way in hell I was doing that shit again.

I stand out side the pew and wait for my family to step out. All eyes were on is just like they were every Sunday. My mother wore a black dress that came to her knees with medium sized pearls hanging around her neck and white gloves. She was always a classy woman. Every female in this room admired and envied her at the same time. An every male fantasized about her. It's just the way things were.

She was the wife a _Mafioso_ she had represent at all times. Putting on my shades I fall in line behind my brother. Making the sign of the cross for the last time I head outside.

"Christian don't forget about the family brunch be at the house by 4 o'clock" My mother says as she fixes my tie. I sigh in frustration. I was 27 years old and she still treated like her baby. I look over her should and see Kate and Elliot already leaving. Those two were always going off unnoticed.

"I got it ma don't worry I'll be there." I kiss her cheek and try to walk towards my brand new Aston Martin. Unfortunately I don't get very far because my father is right on my tail.

"Christian you know the Kavanagh's will be at dinner tonight be on your best behavior I expect nothing less. Also we have a job coming up." I stiffly nod my head in understanding before walking towards my car.

Sliding into the front seat I scope out my surrounding and spot an undercover sitting across from me on a bench. The bastard thought he was inconspicuous but he stood out like a sore thumb.

Starting my car I speed off leaving him staring at my tail lights. They were always watching us but they could never charge us. We built this city. Without us they wouldn't even have their jobs that's how much influence we had. My great grandfather always said "never bite the hand that feeds you."

Driving down the crowded streets of Manhattan I don't even bother to stop for pedestrians. You can tell when you have a New Yorker crossing the street and an outsider. A New Yorker will curse you out and probably take a bat to your car while and outsider will lecture you about how pedestrians should go first.

I see Elliot's name pop up on my dashboard. What the hell could he be calling me for now?

"Grey." I snapped

"Hello little brother. Someone sounds like they need to get laid. Still upset about Kate's friend blowing you off last night?" Elliot laughs loudly. He was a bastard. I still couldn't get that girl out of my mind.

"Fuck off Elliot. What do you want?"

"Look pops says we have a job to do tonight. Something about Elena Lincoln's husband doing some kid trafficking. You know papa doesn't allow human trafficking in our turf. So we have to go speak with him." I cringe in disgust. Human trafficking? That was one of our biggest peeves. My father never allowed it in our streets. It was considered disgusting and only low lives did that shit.

"I got you Elliot. I'm heading to Ma's soon then we'll find that fucker together. Fucking kid trafficking that's disgusting _fratello"_ Hanging up I speed up only to slam on my brakes causing a line of cars to curse me out. I didn't care though I was across the street from NYU and there was Ana talking to some douche bag.

I see him lean in and whisper in her ear and she bursts in to laughter. What the fuck? She gives me the cold shoulder and she's practically on top of this _boy_.

Driving off before I decided to get out of the car and strangle the kid I feel pissed. I was going to find a way to get Ana into my bed sheets but first I had business to attend to.

 **Fratello : brother**

 **Mafioso: member of the mob**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this little chapter getting to know the Greys and their way of life we're about to see Christian in action both with the mob and trying to win Ana over. Right now he doesn't really love her he's trying to get laid lol silly boy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here's another chapter. Right now were going through some character development to get the story going. Next chapter will be all CG and ANA. This is the last "filler chapter I have for a while. So don't worry lol I hope you guys enjoy let me here your thoughts and please feel free to read my other stories as well.**

 **APOV**

Drops of water hit the floor as I make the journey from the shower to my bedroom. Today I had my first internship. I would be working for Kate's father. Apparently he owned a finance company.

Since I was a junior he was willing to give me a job as his right hand secretary. After I graduated if I was doing my job well he would promote me. To say I was excited would be an understatement.

This was my shot at making it big. Kate's whole family had hundreds of millions in the bank. If I could get a job working for them and eventually earn that kind of salary too. I would be able to pay of my school loans and still have money to actually live.

Ray never had much money so when I came out here into the city I was on my own. He tried his hardest but I didn't feel right taking his money. I had a job as a waitress up until now.

"Ana! You have a package at the door!" I hear Amanda, one of my sorority sisters, yell from downstairs. Throwing on some shorts and a tank I rush down to meet her. The only person who ever sent me packages was Ray. I missed him so much.

I stop when I get to the bottom of the stairs. In Amanda's hand was a large box wrapped up in black paper. Who the hell wraps gifts in black paper?

"I don't know who sent this it just has a card on top with your name." She says as she hands me the box leaving the room.

I head upstairs in anticipation. Setting the box down on the bed I open the card first.

 _Please accept this gift as an apology for my behavior._

 _(P.S. I would love to hear from you 917-716-7554)_

 _-Christian_

I frowned as I read the card. Not that it wasn't sweet because it was… I was just confused as to how he found out where I lived. It was like our first conversation even made it that far. Putting the card aside I go for the box.

I froze as I unwrapped the box. Inside was a beautiful black embroidered cocktail dress. Checking the inner tag I saw that it was Armani. I couldn't accept this... Could I? I mean we didn't even know each other!

The butterflies in my stomach made it hard to concentrate. There was no denying that Christian was hot as hell but he was also a cocky son of a gun. I decided if he wanted to take me on a date he would have to work for it.

Putting the dress away I walk to my closet and pick out a black pencil skirt with a white blouse and black heels. Checking myself one last time I head out to my first day on the job.

* * *

 **CPOV**

 **Prestigious couple found dead in Manhattan pent house.**

Those were the words the New York Times used to describe the death of Elena and Eric Lincoln. What was supposed to me a friendly "meeting" ended up in a blood bath. If there was one thing I couldn't stand it was child abuse. It was bad enough to physically hurt a child but sex trafficking? It made my fucking skin crawl.

Long story short Eric refused my offer at a second chance. He was lucky my father was even considering that much. The deal was if he stopped his sex ring business we'd let him live to see another year. The bastard had the nerve to refuse, saying his wife preferred the younger boys. That was all it took to have me seeing red.

All it took was two head shots and they were dead. Of course my father blamed my hot temper but I couldn't stand to see those fuckers live another day.

Throwing the paper in the trash I lean back in my chair. Against my better judgment I had sent Ana a gift. It wasn't my usual style but she want an ordinary girl.

Checking my watch I see that it 1 o'clock in the afternoon. I sigh in frustration she should have received it by now. Picking up my phone I decide to call Kate. Yea it was desperate but I didn't care I couldn't get the girl out of my head!

"What do you want?" I roll my eyes at her greeting.

"Nice to hear from you too lovely _cognata_."

"Yea yea I don't have all day Grey what do you want?" Running my fingers through my hair I think about what to say.

"I need to know where your friend Ana is." I close my eyes and shake my head. I couldn't how fucking desperate I sounded.

"She's working for my father." I sit up straight faster than I thought capable. She was working for a fucking mob boss?! Did she know about our lifestyle? Maybe that's why she was keeping her distance.

"For your fucking father? Does she know what he does for a living?" For some reason I was pissed off. Ana shouldn't be anywhere near that scumbag.

"No dumbass for his financing company. She's his new secretary. You know the rules. She can't know about this life unless she's in it." My body sagged in relief. Without even saying goodbye I hung up on Kate. Of course our family was well known for being a part of the biggest crime family in the city but really according to the public it was all hear say. If Ana ever truly found out about what we did there was only two options.

1\. Join

2\. Leave in a body bag.

It was set up that way because we couldn't trust people not to rat us out to the Feds. The risk was too great. Feeling angered by the second I stood up from the desk in my home office and grabbed my jacket. If she wasn't going to reach out to me I guess I'd be paying her a visit.

 **Here's some answers to some questions I received…**

 **This story only has 4 chapter so far so yes like chapter it's a little "slow" for character development.**

 **Next chapter will be all Ana and Christian don't worry.**

 **They will be spending more and more time together after the next chapter.**

 **Once Ana finds out about his life style… well let's just say there will be A LOT of drama.**

 **Please review and thanks for sticking with me xoxo OH an Cognata means sister in law.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just want to thank you all for all your kind reviews. I love you all so much and appreciate all of them! They make my day xoxo**

Anastasia POV

Sitting on a bench in Central Park I open up a bag of hot peanuts that I just bought from a food cart. I swear they were the best thing about New York. My feet were killing me and I had a splitting headache but I could honestly say my first day on the job so far felt amazing.

I was finally getting to use my education. Never in my life have I been able to say that. Being a waitress doesn't really help you use 3 years of a finance education. This was the happiest I have been in a long time.

I would have to thank Kate she really pulled through for me this time. I pop another peanut in my mouth as I dial Kate's number. I hated that we didn't get to see more of each other but for a woman who didn't work she was busy... a lot.

"Ana banana! How's the job?!" I almost drop my peanuts at her over the top greeting. Pulling he phone away from my ear I try to get the ringing to stop. Jesus she had a set of lungs on her.

"Just Ana Kate ! God I hate Ethan for even starting that damn nick name ... But the job is awesome Kate! Thank you so much for doing this." I couldn't even express my gratitude. For someone like Kate this was no big deal but for me it was bigger than the world! She's used to having everything at the tip of her fingers; I've came from nothing and had to climb my way up my whole life.

"Ana please don't eve—" My body sits straight up as someone snaps my phone shut. What the fuck? I look to my left and instantly groan. Christian freaking Grey. I got to say the guy was persistent.

"That was rude." I really couldn't think of anything else to say. Because as much as I wanted to hate him just the sight of him had my thoughts scrambled.

"You can tell her it was me later. So how's the job going?" I was seriously growing tired of this guy knowing every detail about my life. It was creepy.

"Okay first how do you know where I live? Second how did you know I'd be here? And third how did you know about my job." I knew he could sense I was frustrated when that damn smirk appeared on his face again. If it wasn't so sexy I'd probably smack it off.

"Ana please I have many resources it wasn't that hard to find out where you lived. Your security in that school is shit. Second I was driving around and saw you. As for your job Kate told me." He shrugs his shoulder like its no big deal. I was going to kill Kate.

"Hmph... Well thank you for the dress but I don't want it." It wasn't that dress was ugly cause trust me it was beautiful. It just made me feel awkward taking such an expensive gift from a guy I barely knew!

"You can and you will Ana." His words are said with such finality that something tells me not to push him. I didn't know what it was but something about Christian Grey told me there was way more to him than I could see... and it wasn't all good. It was like an adrenaline rush; I could feel the danger but it was drawing me in like an addiction. It truly worried me.

"What are you doing here Christian? If it's for another "quickie" I'm not the girl for you sorry." As attracted to him as I was there was no way I would jeopardize who I was for him. I learned that mistake a long time ago with Jose. He was my everything at one time and he turned me into nothing. I would never go back to that girl.

"I'm here because you didn't call me like I asked and I would like to take you to dinner tonight... Before you say no please consider it I promise to be a gentleman." It was my turn to smirk at him. I think mr hot shot was a little hurt that I haven't just rolled on to my back for him.

"Listen I know it must be so hard not to have me jumping your bones like some groupie but get over yourself. Second I'll give you one date but don't expect anything at the end. I mean it Christian." His frown turns into the biggest smile and I can't help but return one. What could I say? The guy was a natural born charmer.

"You know you're a feisty one... I like it. Be ready by 7 tonight! We're going to a restaurant wear the dress I bought you." I smile at his commanding tone and shake my head. He really must be used to getting his way all the time.

"Yes sir!" I salute him and to my surprise his laughter rings through the air. He definitely should laugh more.

"I love how you're the only person who doesn't fear me... By the way text me when u get home from work. I don't trust John Kavanagh.. I mean it Ana I will come knocking on your door if I don't get a call or a text before our date tonight." His tone is dead serious and I know we're no longer joking. The only person not afraid of him? He doesn't trust John? What the hell was I getting myself into? Or more like who the hell was I getting my self involved with?

"Okay? Don't worry Christian I trust John and Ethan I've known them for a while now. They treat me like family. I'll text you but I have to get going now." I gather my things and move to stand.

" _Ciao_ Ana I can't wait for tonight." Christian says as he stands and kisses me on my cheek. Dear lord everything about this man was intoxicating. His smile, laughter, personality... Even his damn body odor! Yea yea call me gross I didn't care. Christian Grey was an enigma and I wanted to be the one to piece him together.

* * *

Work was finally over and I was dead on my feet. John could be so demanding but I guess that was to be expected when your one of New York's top business men. Interestingly enough after doing research so was Carrick Grey. Who I found out to be Christian and Elliot's father. It seems my life was surrounded by all these people who were bigger than life ! It was comical really. Little small town Anastasia surrounded by the biggest and baddest business men in the world.

Excitement bubbles up as I think about my date tonight. I gave Christian a little bit of a hard time at the park but I really did want to give this date a real shot. Yea he seemed like a domineering hard ass who got what he wanted but there had to be a sweet side to go with all that sour. Walking up to my sorority house I trudge up the stairs and head straight to my room. It's not like there was anyone here to acknowledge anyway. I swear most of the time it was like I had this house to myself. The girls were always out. They probably thought I was the boring "sister". It made me laugh. If they only knew how hard Kate and I could party.

Hoping in the shower I made sure to do all the necessities. It's been a while since I've been on a date. My first boyfriend was Jose he was a friend from back home and we followed each other to the big city thinking we were going to get married and live "happily ever after." We were the typical high school sweethearts. So in love and happy until we just weren't anymore. He was controlling and at times I feared for my future. I was turning into some girl that I didn't recognize anymore.

Of course the last straw was when I walked into our off campus apartment and found him in the kitchen while another female was making him breakfast naked...in _our_ kitchen. My heart broke at that second. All my dreams and hopes went out the window with Jose. That was a year ago. Since then I haven't even stepped into another relationship and I wasn't sure if I was ready to either.

That's why I'm so confident and set in my ways. It took me hitting rock bottom to find myself again. Just sitting in front of this mirror straightening my hair was an accomplish. Jose had me feeling so ugly and unworthy that I couldn't even look in the mirror for months until Kate got me help.

Shaking my head at my reflection I try to push the memories away. I wouldn't let Jose ruin this date. He was the past. Checking my hair and putting on some light make up I go and grab the dress. Sliding on to my body I can't help but squeal in delight at the feel of it. This dress must have cost a fortune it was just simply amazing.

Turning around in the mirror I smile at my reflection. Taking Kate's black red bottoms, that she lent me, out of my closet I slip them on. I actually looked hot. Checking the time I scramble for my phone when I realize it's 6:30 but it's too late and I hear a frantic knocking at the front door. Taking my time down the stairs I open it to find a pissed off Christian.

"I thought I told you to call me?" His voice was so calm but his eyes told me he was fuming. I didn't know why it was so important to him but I felt bad for forgetting to call.

"Christian I'm so sorry! I just rushed home and got dressed for the date... I guess I was a little excited." I let a breathless chuckle out when I see him smile. Jesus his moods went from one spectrum to the next. I didn't know how to keep up.

"Well ...you look exquisite Ana. Shall we go? I have a very special night planned." Following him out I lock the door behind me.

"Is that your car?!" In front of me was a gorgeous gun metal gray 1962 Ferrari. I had never even seen it in this color before. Yea growing up with just a dad cars were our thing.

"Yea it's —"

"A 1962 Ferrari 250 GTO... It's a classic! In 2012 it was named the worlds most expensive car." I smile at him through my excitement. I couldn't wait to tell Ray I saw one of these.

"Well I have to say I'm impressed."

I laugh as he opens my door and let's me in. I knew I had caught him off guard. He may know a lot about me from his "resources" but there was still many things to be discovered... If he only knew.

 **Next chapter : the date! Of course it won't be that easy! What will Ana do when reality hits and she find everything out?! There's going to be family drama, love and of course illegal activities can she handle it all? Let me know what you guys think next chapter coming soon.**


	6. There's no rats allowed

Sipping on a glass of cherry moscato to go along with the tiramisu I was enjoying I smile as Christian watches me. To say that dinner was a success would be an understatement. As promised Christian was nothing but a gentlemen, his mama would be proud.

He took me to a restaurant called Giovanni's which of course he owned. I was starting to believe he owned half of New York itself.

We spoke of everything. His family was Italian. He spent half his life coming back and forth spending summers In Italy and school years here in the states. He didn't speak much of his father but his mother was his hero. I found that endearing.

"So Ana tell me about yourself. We've spent this whole dinner talking about my time in Harvard and my family but I want to know about you." He takes a bite of his desert and I can't help but linger on his lips. It was getting harder as the night went on to resist his charm.

"Well my real name is actually Anastasia Rose Steele. My mother is Irish and my birth father was from Spain. I never met him though. My step father Ray raised me as his own. It was just us two growing up." I smile fondly thinking about Ray I would have to call him soon. Maybe I would travel to Washington state sometime soon. Ray was pretty worried about me after Jose did what he did.

"Irish and Spanish hmm.. Why would you live with your step father and not your mother?" I laugh and shrug my shoulders.

The thing about Carla was she never really wanted a child. I couldn't count the number of times I heard stories about my father and I could see the pain in her eyes. I reminded her of him too much.

"When my father died I was just a baby I believe I met him once my mother couldn't handle the pain and when she met Ray for awhile he helped... But it wasn't enough for her." I swallow the lump I feel growing and push back my tears. I told myself years ago that I was done crying over Carla. We still talked but sadly I never felt like she was a parent to me. I owed everything to Ray.

Looking up I blush when I see Christian watching me. His eyes were always intense. It's like he was always on alert waiting for the next thing to happen. Always keeping me in his sight.

"Ana?" My heart drops at that voice. I know that voice. Turning around I see Jose and he's with _her_. I feel old wounds re opening and look to Christian in despair.

"And you are?" His eyes are blazing and his face is set in stone.

"Jose but I believe I was talking to Ana... You look amazing Annie how are you?"

"Don't call me that." My teeth hurt from the amount pressure I'm putting on them as I set my jaw. He lost that right a long time a go.

"Please Jose just get out of here I'm on a date." Turning around in my seat I watch Christian as he stares at Jose.

"Do you need me to handle him?" His voice is cold and my palms feel sweaty. I'm nervous.

"Can we just go? Please." Nodding his head he holds out his to help me stand.

Out of all nights it had to be now. I had done my best to avoid Jose. The pain was so raw and real. I wasn't ready to face him.

The drive home is silent and I catch my self staring at Christian. He was bad news and I knew it. His sexy attitude, charming words, and protective nature. They all attracted me in ways that startled me. There was a time when I thought I would never truly see another man the way I saw Jose. I wasn't so sure that was true anymore.

Pulling up to my house he parks the car. Neither of us move. There's so much we want to say I can almost feel the unsaid words in the air.

"Ana I enjoyed tonight... Probably more than I should have." I close my eyes and lean against the window.

" why's that?"

"I'm not a good guy. I'm not your fairytale." I shrug my shoulders at that. Fairy tales didn't exist anyway.

"I'm not looking for a fairytale... I'm just looking for something that's _real_." Didn't he understand ? The day we met at his club I knew this was going to be a long road. I knew he wasn't just going to disappear.

I trace the faint lines on his face. What's made him so cynical? He's barely thirty and yet I don't think he's truly lived yet. Leaning in I gently place a kiss on his lips. I sit up and smile.

"Thank you for tonight it was wonderful." I give him one last look before getting out of the car. Walking up the stairs I'm in a haze. Christian Grey has clouded every sense I had.

* * *

CPOV

Throwing my self on to my bed I punch my pillow in frustration. How could I knowingly bring her into this life? What kind of future would she have? Would she even feel an ounce of care for me once she knew who I was and what I did for a living?

Rolling my head over to the night stand I see it see 10:00 pm. Insomnia ruled my life. Of course my father had me talk to the family therapist. He believed it was my conscious keeping me awake at night but that was bullshit. I could honestly say after the age of 13 , which was when I had my first kill, I didn't feel anything for those people anymore. If you actually knew the kind of people roaming these streets you'd thank me for doing some justice. It wasn't like these cops were doing any better.

My problem was not being able to shut my fucking brain off. It was like all my thoughts little or big were bouncing of the walls of my skull. Except tonight I didn't mind. Anastasia was the only thought on my head. The only thing that's been distracting me for the past week. The scary part was that I actually enjoyed myself tonight. I don't do dating. I don't have girlfriends and I sure as hell am not a hearts and flowers guy. However I tried for her. I didn't even know her but I knew that I wanted the chance to.

I had promised myself at a young age that this life style wasn't fit for a woman. Call me sexist I didn't give a fuck. I was taught if you loved a woman you better treat her the way she deserved to be treated or else. They should be pampered and have anything they desire. Sure it sounded nice but on the flip side your giving them a life full of violence, criminal investigations, and secrecy.

I loved my life style. It's the only thing I've ever known. I grew up only ever talking about the mafia. Training day in and out to become the perfect weapon. I don't think I could ever change my life for anyone. So how could I ask Anastasia to do it?

Hearing my phone ring on the night stand I stretch my hand over and pick it up.

"Grey."

"Get the fuck up we have to go I'm down stairs." Rolling my eyes I stand up and slip my shoes on. I guess it was a good thing I hadn't changed yet.

"What the fuck could be so urgent we have to go right now?" I hated these night runs. The scum bags would still be there tomorrow morning but yet we had to leave now to handle them. It was bullshit.

Walking down the stairs I open a hallway door that has a security door better than any fucking system you'd see in a bank or even the damn pentagon. Switching on the lights I walk inside and grab two guns stuffing them into the waistband of my pants. One was my Colt Commander and the other a 9mm. Locking the door and entering the code for the security system I leave.

I hadn't heard from my father all day so I had no clue what this job consisted of. I wasn't worried though us Grey men were lethal. We've been wired for this shit since we were kids.

" _perché non mi chiamano papà per questa merda?"_ Italian was our first language. My great grandfather wouldn't have had it any other way. He was born in Sicily but grew up with his mother in Tuscany until he came to America at 16.

"ha chiamato mi inchino salire in macchina." He unlocks the car and gets in.

Rolling my eyes I get into the car. I didn't give a fuck about who broke what code or who fucked us over right now. All I wanted was to call Ana up and just talk to her. I sounded like a damn pansy but I wasn't going to lie to myself. This girl was getting deep under my skin and I didn't know why.

Pulling up to my fathers house I see him outside. Rolling down my window he walks up to the car.

"What's this about?"

"I need you guys to do a spot check on the factory we have downtown. I think we have a leak." I cleaned my teeth. A leak meant we either had a fucking rat or an undercover cop working for us. Neither would do.

"Who is this guy?" Elliot leans over to look at my father while getting his gun ready.

"Jack Hyde. I want him alive don't kill him." I scoff and my father pulls me by the collar out of the window.

"I fucking mean it Christian. . ." Coughing I push his hands off before sitting back down in my chair. I punch Elliot in the fucking gut as he laughs his head off.

"I got it. He'll be alive" fixing my collar I roll up my window and send a look towards Elliot as he drives off.

" I don't know why you mess with dad you know he'll kick your ass."

"Yea right ma will have his balls so quick he wouldn't even have time to beg for her forgiveness." We laugh because we both know it's true. Our father tried to be the hard ass father grandpa Giuseppe was when he was growing up. Grace wasn't having any of it. Sure we got our ass kicked but only if our mother deemed it justifiable. Our father hated it. He would always tell our mother she coddled us too much. She didn't give a damn.

Parking the car we hop out of the wrangler and open the back seat. Popping up his floors false bottom we take out rope a knife and the bat he has laying on the chair.

We couldn't kill this guy but we'd have a little fun getting our answers out of the fucker. Walking into the factory's back door we see our workers busting their asses to get our shit done on time. This was where we packaged most of the drugs and stored a lot of ammo we sold on the streets.

Walking up to the guy on my left I tap him on the shoulder.

"Where's Hyde?" With a shaky hand he points across the room at a man who looks about 30. His hair styled in a ponytail tail and he's about 6 foot. Walking around with the bat in my hand I knock his knees out before dragging his ass to our back room.

His screaming in pain as I throw him on the chair and tie him up. I look up at Elliot signaling for him to lock the door.

"So Jack Hyde tell us who you really work for?" I walk around his chair swinging the bat waiting for him to answer. This could go two ways. An I could tell this fucker had rat written all over him.

"I work for Carrick Grey... Your father or did you forget?" He spits on my shoe and I hear Elliot laugh. Snapping my fingers I quiet him down while looking at my shoes. This asshole was lucky my father wanted to spare his life.

"You have two options Mr. Hyde the first is tell us the truth and get your ass kicked for being the fucking rat we know you are or two keep bullshitting us and not only will I kick your ass but I'll have fun breaking every God damn bone in your body." Sending him a sickeningly sweet smile I wait for his answer. Either way I was going to enjoy teaching him some manners.

"Fuck off grease ball." Chuckling to myself I think about how this fucker didn't even know he just sealed his fate. Bring the bat down he cries out as it connects with his ribs. It was fine with me if he didn't want to cooperate it made my job more enjoyable.

"You should have just gave him what he wanted to know." Elliot calls from the door. He always kept watch at times like this unless he was needed. I was more than capable of handling this douche bag.

"Want to re think that answer you gave me?" Grunting his body sags and I see his hand twitch. Tying him to the chair was supposed to add to the helpless factor. It was supposed to cause panic to set when his survival instincts kicked in and he could do a damn thing about it.

"I told you who I work for."

Shaking my head I smile at him before raising the bat again and bringing it down on his right hand. I cringe as I hear the bones crack and know it's broken.

Placing my hand on the armrest of the chair I lean in towards his ear.

"That was your last chance dickhead." I grab the bat and break his other hand. His screams bounce of the walls but it doesn't matter. No one can hear him in here anyway.

"Did you know Christian here was MVP all throughout high school. Best damn baseball player on the team." Elliot taunts him from where he stands and I can feel the anger and pain rolling off this guy.

Picking up the bat I walk around before hammering it down on both knees. His pitch goes up another octave. He wouldn't be walking for quite some time. Dropping the bat I grab both broken hands before I can even squeeze he's begging for mercy.

"Deleon! I'm working for Deleon. They're the Puerto Ricans moving in on your turf. They'll have the whole east side of Manhattan before your father can blink."

"Well when we're done here you can tell Deleon what happens to people who fuck with our business." Giving his hand one last bone crushing squeeze I untie him and throw him across the floor. Rolling onto his side he tries his hardest to clutch his ribs but his hands were in no condition. Giving him one last good kick I straighten my shirt before telling Elliot to put him in the car.

"What the fuck man. I don't want blood on my seats."

"Get him in the fucking car Elliot we're paying Oscar Deleon a visit." I walk out while wiping his blood off my hands.

 **Italian phrases**

 **why didn't dad call me for this shit?**

 **He called me get in the car.**

 **okay some of you voiced your concerns of Ana being a virgin and how if she isn't a virgin what is she bringing to the table.. well shes in college and I think I wanted her to have something different. I get that its nice and romantic to be someones first and fall in love forever but life doesn't always work out that way. However I did appreciate your review and I thank you so much for reading 3 Please guys leave a review telling me what you think!**


	7. Is she Catholic?

**When I type these out they usually come out to four pages so I'm trying my hardest to make them super long but some of you still aren't happy i'll keep trying I promise lol! By the way I'm helping my friend on wattpad write a twilight story so i get the names all jumbled thanks to the reviewer who pointed it out ! I fixed it I believe**

Rolling his body out of the back of the car Elliot and I throw him onto the front lawn of Oscar Deleon's house with the word Rat written on his forehead. Personally I thought it was a light punishment for being a two timing snitch but if that's what my father wanted to dish out then that's what I would do. The bastard would suffer another beating by the hand of his boss so I knew our message would get across. It just a matter of counting the days now. Oscar Deleon would be calling my father within the week if he knew what was good for him.

"Jesus Christian you got that guy good." Elliot lets out a low whistle before driving off. My brother packed a mean punch but the problem with him was he didn't like using it. Sure he handled business when it was necessary but in his personal life he was a goof ball. If you didn't know what he was capable of you'd think he was a saint. See that's where we were different. I didn't mind the violence. I was my grandfather's favorite. He would tell me growing up that I was the only one who would truly carry on his father's legacy. I was the only one with the balls to do it.

Slamming Elliot's door behind me I wave him off and head into my building. Escala was full of the most luxurious apartments in Manhattan. Of course I owned the place and obviously had the pent house but any of the apartments would seem like heaven compared to anything else around this city. Believe it or not I actually did run my own business. It wasn't all guns and drugs every day. GEH was my baby. My pride and joy. My father had been furious with me when I dropped out of college but I knew I was going to make it. College wasn't good enough for me to even consider staying. All I kept thinking about was all the success I could have had while I wasting my time away in a classroom.

Now I was a fucking billionaire and it hurt my father to have say he was wrong. Trust me Carrick Grey never admitted when he was wrong. He was hard headed beyond belief. I get that from him. Stripping my clothes I head towards the bathroom. Hopping in the shower I scrub my skin until the bloods all gone. I couldn't believed that asshole actually had the balls to spit on my shoes. Not only was it disrespectful but those shoes probably costed more than his fucking life. It was okay though I was sure that wouldn't be the last time we saw each other.

Not even my insomnia could prevent me from knocking out once my head hit my pillow. I was exhausted and it was already 2 in the morning. I needed to be up early if I wanted to catch Ana for lunch tomorrow. She didn't know it yet but I already thought of her as mine.

Beep Beep Beep!

I slap the hell out of the alarm clock next to me. It was the third time that damn thing had gone off. Rolling on to my back I stretch until I hear my bones crack. Sitting up I roll my shoulders before heading to my shower. I had a strict regimen. Growing up it was like the damn army in our house. We had to have our beds made and shower done in 30 minutes no if ands or buts. My mother hated it but it was something my father never budged on. He said we needed structure. Till this day I did the same thing every morning. I rolled out bed took a twenty minute shower brushed my teeth and was dressed in five. Leaving me five minutes to make my bed before starting my day. It absolutely drove me mad when someone left their bed undone. Elliot couldn't care less. He was a slob.

I wasn't a neat freak at all. I had my fair share of messes but my house had to presentable at all times. It was an embarrassment if it was anything less. Waking up late I knew I only had an hour before I had to catch Ana. Getting showered and dressed in record time I throw my sheets in the laundry before grabbing a cup of Joe and heading out.

Throwing on my Gucci sun glasses as I walk through the parking garage I decide to take my R8 out today. It's been a while since I've used this baby. Cruising down the busy streets of Manhattan I take time to think about Ana. It seemed as though she knew that boy pretty well yesterday. It made me mad to think of anyone upsetting her the way he did last night. That fucker was lucky I was keeping my inner animal in a cage otherwise he would've been at the bottom of the damn Hudson by now.

Double parking my car I walk straight to the bench Ana was sitting on yesterday. She seemed like the type to keep a schedule. Sure enough at 12 on the dot there she was walking straight towards me with a bag of hot peanuts in her hands. Those things were disgusting. I didn't how she ate them.

"You again?" She calls to me.

"Yea I'm waiting for a beautiful girl to join me for lunch." Right on cue she blushes and I laugh. She was almost too predictable.

"Yea well maybe this girl doesn't want a second date… ever thought of that?" She laughs at my face and I scoot closer to her. Putting my hands in her hair I tug her head back and I hear her breath hitch. Smirking I lean down and flick her lips with my tongue. Sucking on one lip I back away and leave a trail of kisses along her jaw line.

"Ever think you might not have a choice?" She knew if she asked me to leave her alone for good I would but we both understood that neither of us wanted that. When it came to something I wanted I always got it. Anastasia was no exception I wanted her badly and although I felt torn with bringing her into this life. I knew I couldn't stay away. Letting her go I kiss her again before backing away.

"Hmmm. Maybe you should kiss me like that more often."

"I don't know then that would be spoiling you." I laugh out loud as she whacks me in the arm. She actually had a pretty good right hook. Rolling her eyes at me she goes back to munching on her peanuts while watching people ride by on their bikes. I could tell that something was bothering her but I wouldn't push it. Instead I leaned back against the bench and put my arm around her. When she was ready she would come to me.

Playing with her hair I land a quick kiss to the top of her head. Leaning it on my shoulder she reaches forward and grabs my hand. This was different. My life was so full of shit on a constant basis that I never got time to just sit and not think or worry about anything. Yet here I was with Ana on a damn bench in central park leaning on each other not saying a word but feeling content. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and let it go to voicemail. I knew I would pay for that later but I just couldn't get myself to care enough.

"Christian?"

"Hmm?" I feel her chest move up and down against my body with every breath she takes.

"Who are you?" My hand freezes midair with a lock of her hair stuck in my palm. I felt an emotion rise up in me that I thought I had long lost. Guilt. I felt guilty that I couldn't tell her. If I did it could risk everything. My family, my life, but most importantly her life would all be in danger. If I told her what we did, who my family was serious consequences would be a result.

"I'm me… Christian Grey CEO of GEH..."

"Why do I get the feeling you're lying to me? That there's more to you... maybe a side that would scare me beyond belief." She sits up and stares at me. I open and close my mouth not sure what to say.

"Just know I would never hurt you… that's all that matters right now Ana." It was true no matter who I was and what I did she would never have to worry about being hurt by my hands. I would never intentionally harm her…Physically. I could only hope that if and when she found out my secret she had it in her to forgive me for lying. Before I can say anything else I feel my phone going off again and sigh as I reach into my pocket. My father's name flashes on the front and I know it's time for me to go. I see Ana look down at my phone and back up at me.

"You have to go don't you?" Her voice is small and dejected. All of sudden I feel regret for leaving her hanging like this. It was the hardest part about being with me. I would be called at all hours and at that moment I would have to leave. It was a lot for some people to handle. Standing up I smile apologetically before giving her a soft kiss.

"I'll call you tonight I promise." She smiles and shrugs her shoulders before waving at me. I feel that damn pang of guilt again before getting into my car.

* * *

"Christian I've been calling you where the hell have you been?" I roll me eyes and move just in time to avoid my father's swinging hand. I came home as soon I left Ana. He had been on my couch waiting for with his damn feet propped up on my coffee table. Cocky fucker.

"I'm here now that's all that matters." I sit down and take my phone out sending a text to Ana I had another date planned and I couldn't believe I wanted to see her again. Usually I gave a two day limit before I got bored and moved on to my next play thing. The fact that she was around this long was an accomplishment.

"I want to meet Ana." I sit up straight and look towards him. I mask my shock well and relax in my sit again going back to my text message. I would kill Kate. I knew she was the one who spilled to my father. There was a reason I couldn't stand her. She was the biggest bitch I've ever met but Elliot loved her so she was family.

"I can't—"

"You don't have a choice…sei stupido figlio? You cant just hang around any type of woman you know the rules Christian. I wont ask again. I want to meet her this Sunday shes catholic right?"

Feeling frustrated I lean my elbows on my thighs and close my eyes. Bringing Ana to meet my family so soon would only add stress to our already stressful situation. There was nothing I could do about it though. Looking at my father I see how serious he is and know that if I dont show up with Ana on my arm on Sunday.. there will be hell to pay.

"Yes she's Catholic." Honestly I had no clue if Ana was even religious but as of right now she was Catholic. I would have to talk to her before Sunday about this. My family was pretty set in their ways and us Grey boys were expected to marry a certain type of woman. An after Elliot... well lets just say my father was banking on me.

"I'll just pray to the heavens that you've brought a nice Italian girl home this time because Elliot has already fucked that up." My father grumbles as he stands to grab his jacket.

It was actually a pretty serious thing in the mob. You were expected to keep it in the same culture. When Ana told me she was spanish and Irish I knew my father was going to hit the roof. It didnt matter that she was from Spain... anything hispanic reminded him of his enemies and he couldnt stand spics. I was about to cause the stir of the century when I brought Ana home with me.

I watch my father shut the door behind him. Groaning I throw my body against the couch and stare at the celling. What the fuck was I going to tell Ana?

Walking into my room I change into my gym clothes before texting Elliot. I knew he was down there already and I needed to get my pent up anger out. It was either this or shoot somebody. I was trying to control my trigger happy fingers so sparring it was.

Exiting my Elevator I walk in to my gym and spot Elliot in the ring warming up.

"I'm going to kill your wife!" I shout as I climb into the ring with him. Putting on my gloves I don't even get to block his cheap shot to the back of my head.

"Careful brother I wouldn't want to kill you." He wears a smile on his face but I know he's serious. Kate for some reason was his world. I would never understand how he dealt with her 24/7. We had a love hate relationship. Really I loved that she made my brother happy but hated pretty much everything else about her.

Squaring my shoulders I put my hands up as we dance around the mat. I keep my eyes alert and my feet fast. Elliot was strong but I had the speed. My hits packed a punch but Elliot's felt like a damn dump truck was hitting you in the face. He was the only one I had yet to take down and it pissed me off. I couldn't be the best if I couldn't beat him. Throwing out a right hook I hit his jaw and watch as he stumbles backwards. Cracking his neck he gets his head in the game and charges at me. Putting me into a half nelson he has me down on the ground but I refuse to tap out. Turning my body I send a quick elbow to his ribs making him loosen his grip. Worming my way out of his arms I shake out my limbs before swiping his feet out from under him.

"You're getting slow big brother!" I taunt him as I stand above him. This was our thing we threw punches and rubbed salt in our wounds. Elliot and I loved each other more than anything but there was always competition between us two.

Standing back up he smiles at me before coming back at me. I laughed as I floated out of his way. We were each other's biggest challenge.

"We'll see who's slow when I wipe the floor with your ass."

I scowl before zoning in on him. If he wanted a real spar then that's what he would get.

 **Here's Chapter 7 those Grey boys are REALLY competitive but it's all in love trust me. Uh oh now Ana has to meet his family and she's nothing like they expect. Don't worry though our Ana is tough and has a sharp tongue it's going to be great. Our Christian here is pretty tough and a big SOB unless it's Ana but you'll see that as the story develops I love all your reviews thank you3 Tell me what you think in a review. They make me happy!**

 **Oh and Italian phrase**

 **sei stupido figlio means are you stupid son?**


	8. Meeting Carrick Grey

"So what's going on with you and dad?" Elliot was sitting on my couch after our intense work out. It was already late as hell but I wasn't tired. I had told him what his wife did but of course he could find no fault in her actions.

"He wants me to bring Ana to church this Sunday. She doesn't even know about our family. You know I'm not allowed to tell her." I lay back against the couch taking a sip of my water. I didn't know what my father had up his sleeve but I knew he found a way around every rule.

"Well you know you've always been different Christian. You have a legacy to live up to. "Elliot was right of course. I knew I had a responsibility to this family. I had to give up my whole childhood just to be prepared for it. Did that mean I would have to give up the possibility of finding happiness with someone too? I wasn't sure I wanted this to control my whole life.

"So because I have to take over the family business I have to marry the girl papa wants? Not the one girl that I actually care for. She's different El." I couldn't explain it but I knew Ana was supposed to be in my life. We have known each other for almost two weeks and already my father was trying to tear it apart. I was furious.

"Listen I get it… Just bring her to church and be sure she's ready to hear the truth because you know papa will find a way to tell her." He stands and pats me on the back before leaving. He was right. I knew my father would find a way to break the truth too her without it going against the rules. I knew it and I was terrified. I had never been ashamed of the real me. With Ana though I didn't want her to look at me differently.

Picking up my phone I give her a call. I was feeling suffocated and I wanted to see her. Maybe if we could talk Sunday wouldn't be as hard for the both of us.

"Hello?"

"Ana… I'm coming to get you in five minutes." I smile as I hear her rushing to get ready over the phone.

"Okay. I'm ready come get me Viejo." I scowl at her nick name for me. Ana was fluent in Spanish. It was so similar to Italian I had decided to take it up. I knew I could learn it fairly quickly. Yea I wanted to impress her but after Sunday I didn't think it would matter.

"I'm not old. I'm only five years older than you." I grumble as I grab my car keys.

"Whatever you say. I'll be waiting bye Viejo." She hangs up before I can say anything. Shaking my head I head towards my car. She thought it would be cute to give each other nick names while she got Cara I got Viejo. I guess it was endearing in some way.

Pulling up to the curb I honk the horn as her back is turned. I laugh as she jumps dropping her phone. While giving me a glare she picks up her phone.

"You know you're a jerk right?" She gets in the car slapping me on the shoulder. Grabbing her hand I pull her close giving her a kiss.

"Yea but you love it." I wink while putting the car in drive. I drive her back to my place. It's her first time being here and I didn't know why I brought her. I never brought anyone to my place. I preferred to keep females away from my living space.

"Why are we here?" She slowly walks in and stares at my décor. I had my sister Mia design it for me. She had a blast. It was nothing like me but it made her happy so I didn't really care.

"We need to talk come take a seat." I lead her to the couch before heading back to the kitchen. Taking out two glasses I grab a bottle of Merlot before walking back. It was late and I didn't bother to ask if she was sleeping when I called her. I guess it was too late for that now.

"What's wrong?" She bites her lap as I set her glass of wine down on a coaster. I tried telling her what that did to me but it was a habit for her. A habit that was making it hard for me not to fuck her. I didn't want to take our relationship to that level until she knew everything about me.

"My father wants you to come to meet the family on Sunday. That's in three days." I sit down next to her and take a sip of my wine. I wasn't sure how she felt about meeting my family. I knew it was soon but I actually didn't mind her meeting my sister and mom. It was my dad I wanted to keep her away from. He was intense.

"Your father…I thought... I mean we're not dating?" She wiggles her nose and I can't help but smile. She made me want to be better. I would give everything for her to be mine.

"Not yet."

"Not yet? So that means you want us to date?" She grabs her glass and turns her body towards me. Tilting her head she awaits my answer.

"Yes…but there's a lot about me that you don't know. I'm sure my father will tell you this Sunday. Then you can make your choice on being with me." I stared at my glass as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"I wish you would just tell me." She sighs and leans against the armrest. I knew she was getting impatient. Ana had expressed her need to be with me. She had told me it was nothing she's ever felt before but I couldn't trap her. I didn't want too. I wanted her to have a choice. I knew my father would find a way to tell her and I wanted her to be able to get out while she could without facing consequences.

"I can't." I shrug my shoulders. There wasn't much I could say or do. I just wanted to be with her while I still had the chance.

Staring at me she gently plays with the stem of her glass. She grabs the remote and turns on the TV.

"Look Sex in the City is giving!" Just like that the subject was done. I didn't know how she did it but she knew when it was time to drop something. She never pushed me for information and respected my boundaries. Leaning back I open my arms allowing her to lie against me. We spent the rest of the night watching sex in the city re runs.

* * *

It's been three days since I've seen my father and now it was time for church. Ana and I had been seeing each other the whole week. Once at lunch and once for dinner. I could see that things had been on her mind but she wasn't budging. I was starting to worry that she was already second guessing this whole thing.

When it came to her I felt like I was in a losing battle. Everything I had trained so hard for was ending. My hardened resolve, my lethal reactions, and most of all my ability to not feel a thing. I had my emotions dead and gone by the time I was 13 and now with Ana in the picture they were trying to creep out.

Don't get me wrong I wanted to be with her. I just wasn't sure how to deal with all this when she still didn't know the real me. I couldn't allow myself to let my armor crack when she might not even stay.

I had talked to her these past three days about my father's request to join us at church. Today however I was picking her up an hour before church. Carrick was the only man that I was afraid of. Granted that fear has dissolved as the years added up but still it was there. Nothing about this felt right and I learned long ago to trust my gut instinct.

Pulling on a pair of navy blue slacks and the one button blazer to go with it I make sure my tie is straight before slipping my dress shoes on. Locking up I grab my coffee cup and head out to get Ana. The drive to her sorority house was only 15 minutes from mine. I was glad it wasn't too long. It didn't give me enough time to change my mind about this whole thing.

Pulling up to her house I see her standing on the steps wearing a black dress that goes a little above her knees. Her hair is down with slight waves and she looks absolutely beautiful.

"Hello handsome." Smiling she playfully winks at me before getting into my car. I had to admit having her here settled my nerves.

"Ana I understand if you feel this is too rushed."

I couldn't tell if she was nervous or if I was nervous for the both of us. She didn't understand how big of a deal this was. This changes everything.

"Christian really I'm not even worried. Why is this bothering you so much?" I can sense the hurt behind her words and curse myself for making her feel that way as I drive off.

"You don't understand Ana. My family is different. They're going to eat you alive." I send her a serious look. I wasn't kidding. My mother was a sweetheart but my father was going to make her sweat. Mia well, she was just Mia. She was talkative and couldn't careless who we brought home. Actually she would probably adore Ana seeing as her Kate didn't have much in common besides shopping.

"Well I've asked you multiple times what was going on. You always say nothing. So I can't help you there buddy." She huffs crossing her arms and I smile. I loved that she sassed me. She was the only one that could get away with it.

Pulling up to the church I park and get out to open Ana's door.

"By the way you're catholic right?" Please say yes. Give me one damn thing to win my father over on.

"No why?"

" _Dio mio_... Of course not, never mind let's just go. I apologize in advance." Taking her hand I walk towards the church's front doors. Stepping inside I spot my family right away. This time I'm caught off guard as they're sitting in the back and not the front like usual.

Elliot sends a smirk my way and Ana immediately leaves my side to sit next to Kate. I could tell her nerves were on high now that we were actually here. My father doesn't even bother turning around but my mother does and sends me a loving smile.

She hated talking in church so I knew she wouldn't be greeting Ana until it was over. Sliding in next to her I bow my head and send a quick prayer to heaven. _Please don't take this day to punish me for all my sins._

Listening to the hymns go on and Father take his place on the podium I take this time to clear my head. One thing church was good for was blocking out all the shit of everyday life.

My father being an ass wasn't the only thing I was worried about. I had to deal with shit at GEH that needed to get done. If not it would fuck with my money flow and I had my whole future in my personal business riding on my actions. I had to prove myself if I wanted a shot at my father's legacy. It was all too much. I didn't know how I was even keeping it together.

Keeping my eyes close I count the minutes as they pass by. Only 30 more till church was over.

* * *

I was fuming as I drove to my parents' house. Ana was next to me keeping to herself. I knew she had to be upset. It was her that was the target after all. After church had ended Ana and I had exited first waiting on the steps for my family to join us. Mia of course wasn't present as she was at the house getting ready for Sunday dinner. I swear that girl got away with everything.

My father didn't say a word. He looked Ana up and down didn't even give her a chance. I knew this was coming but he could at least show some respect!

My mother as always welcomed her with open arms. I never expected anything less from her. Grace loved everyone and all she wanted was to see her children happy. All my father wanted was to see his children following in his footsteps.

"I'm sorry Ana. This dinner isn't going to be much better so if you want to leave let me know." I sigh as I park the car. Ana just stares at my parents' home. I had to admit it was massive.

"Well...seems as though you guys are really wealthy." She clears her throat before fixing her hair and squaring her shoulders. I smile at her determination and get out to open her car door. Maybe I had no reason to worry Ana seemed to think she was more than capable of handling anything my father dished out.

Walking up to my parents' home I don't even bother knocking as I walk right in. I hear Mia before I see her.

"Christian! I haven't seen you in forever I miss you." I actually feel bad as my sister holds on to me. I hug her tightly before kissing her on her forehead. I was her older brother I would have to do better and spend some time with her. Mia is only 17 so I know she feels lonely at times.

"I'm sorry Mia I've missed you too please let me introduce you to Ana."

She turns around and sees Ana standing by the entrance. Staring back at me with her mouth open she runs up to Ana scooping her up in a big embrace.

"Oh my god! I didn't know Christian had a girlfriend. He's never dated before. This is so exciting! How old are you? You're too pretty to be with my big oaf of a brother."

Ana laughs and winks at me before turning her attention back to Mia.

"21 and I happen to like your big oaf of a brother although he hasn't officially asked me to be his girlfriend. His time might be running out." I let a scowl take over my features. Like hell my time was running out. Once she met the family if she decided to stay then she was mine. Although I guess the proper thing to do would be to make it official. What the hell did I know? I wasn't good at this dating shit.

Freeing her from my sister's death trap I head in to the dining room where everyone is already seated. Taking our place at the table I notice we're across from Elliot and Kate. My father is to our left at the head of the table and my mother on his right.

Clearing my throat to break the awkward silence I look across the table and see the feast my mother has prepared. There was pot roast, meat balls, lasagna, and for desert cannoli's.

Filling our plates up I notice that everyone already has food on theirs and they're just waiting for us. I groan when I see Ana reach for a meatball and know my fathers about to say something.

"We say grace in this house before we eat." My father's voice is authoritative; I look at Ana and roll my eyes. She giggles before placing her fork down and bowing her head for grace.

"Thank you lord for our many blessings and this food we are about to eat _Mangia bene, vivi felice_... Amen." Digging in I hold Ana's hand silently giving her support. I wasn't allowed to disrespect the head of the household but if he continued to disrespect Ana then we would have a problem.

"So Ana are you Italian?" My father asks and I tighten my grip on Ana's hand.

"No sir." Ana says as she stops eating sending me a smile she sits up turning to look at my father.

"Are you catholic?" I can see my father's eyes watching her every move. Trying to see what makes her tick.

"Nope. I'm not. And please excuse me if I offend you but does it matter?" Everyone stops eating and stares at her. No one has ever talked to Carrick that way because everyone knew what he was capable of. Laughing my father wipes his mouth with his napkin and leans back in his chair.

"Of course it matters. We're Italian I expect my boys to follow a certain... way of life. That means marrying Italian and catholic." It was Ana's turn to laugh as she looked at Kate.

"Kate's not Italian. I should know I work for her father." Time freezes and I curse myself for not explaining things to my father.

"Papa she work-" he cuts me off before I can explain any further.

"So you know then what kind of life we live?" I see Kate try to stop him from speaking but he silences the table. Ana stares at me then at him. She's confused and I feel like shit. She's not going to understand this way of life.

"I'm not sure I understand."

" _Cosa Nostra_." My father simply says while shrugging. Ana's face goes pale as she processes what she was just told. Everyone in New York knew that Cosa Nostra was another saying for "mafia".

"You're ... Christian too? The mafia?" He sentences are broken and her breath is shallow. Slamming my fist on the table I turn towards my father.

"You had no fucking right." I say through my clenched teeth. I was beyond pissed off. He may be in charge of the whole damn city but he should have respect for his family.

"Watch your mouth." His voice is deadly and his body still. I know he's pissed but I didn't give a fuck so was I.

"She works for his financing firm. So maybe you should have watched yours." I snap at him. Pushing his chair back my father stalks over to me and pulls me up by my collar. I hear Ana scream behind me and I remember to try and keep my cool.

"Maybe you should think twice with how you speak to me. I'm still your father." Pushing his hands off of me I stand and take Ana's hand. I fee her trembling and I give her a light squeeze. It wasn't much comfort but it was the best I could do at the moment.

"Fuck off." I turn on my feet and leave the house. Putting Ana into the front seat I climb into the driver's side.

"Ana?" I drive aimlessly not ready to take her home yet. I wanted her to know that despite what I did as a living I was still me. I was still the same Christian that took her out, the same Christian that sat up all night watching Sex in the City re-runs with her.

"Take me home." Her reply is emotionless and I stare at her. Was she shutting me out?

"Ana let me –"

"Take me home!" She shouts and tries to open the passenger door. Expecting her reaction I had locked the door beforehand. I knew it was a matter of time before she freaked out. This wasn't something that you heard every day. Sure people knew we were out there but no one expected to sit and have dinner with the biggest crime family in New York.

Driving back towards her house I stay silent. She wasn't willing to listen to me and I wasn't sure what to say. I couldn't make this better even if I tried. I couldn't comfort her and say everything would be alight because this was my life and that wouldn't change. I was Christian Grey, Carrick Grey's Head boss of the Sicilian mafia's, son. She knew the truth and all I could do was give her space.

"Call me Ana… please this doesn't change how I feel about you. I'm still the Christian you know." I say as I pull up to her place. She looks at me and I can see it. The fear in her eyes. She's scared of me and what I am. Shaking her head she opens the door and walks. I pray for her to turn around. I just want her to give me one last look before she walks out of my life. She never does though.

 **Italian words**

 _Cara:_ dear

 _Dio Mio:_ my god

 _Mangia bene, vivi felice:_ Eat well live happy

 **Spanish words**

 _Viejo_ : old man

 **Okay ! Ana knows and she's freaking out. Obviously I mean who wouldn't? Christian is devastated and lets just says its not going ot be a good thing for the crime families in the city to have a mad Christian Grey loose. Carrick is a hard ass in this story you have to understand in a family like this the father is head of house hold and things run differently. SO let me know what you think. What do you think will happen next? I love when my readers get involved its fun! Reviews are appreciated. Thanks guys! xoxo**


	9. Missing you

**Here it is! Please Enjoy. R &R Please! Also Ana is Irish and Spanish and no she's not catholic to those who say it is unbelievable well also live in modern America which is the time frame she grew up with just her step father who did not raise her as catholic anything is possible thanks for reviewing :) **

Two weeks. Two weeks without Christian and I felt like I was wasting away. I hadn't called or texted him since dinner at his parents. What was I supposed to think? His family was in the Mob. His father was the biggest crime boss there was. I had done my research as soon as I got home. I couldn't believe the stories. All of the people they've killed, hurt and tortured. Yet here they were walking the streets of New York like they were innocent. Apparently the police could never convict for "lack" of evidence. I had been so stupid to not know that Christian was THE Christian Grey. I mean his family was all over the damn media and yet I had no idea who he was. Ray always told me my lack of awareness would get me in trouble one day and here I was falling in love with a mobster.

Walking out of class I head towards my house. I was tired and didn't want to be bothered. I hadn't slept and barely ate in the past two weeks. It wasn't healthy but I wasn't myself. I wanted to call Christian up and tell him everything was okay. I wanted to tell him that I didn't care that he was a dangerous man. I didn't care what he did for a living… but that would be lying. I did care. I cared because I knew I couldn't be with him unless I accepted his reality. Could I though? Could I be okay with someone that murdered and did illegal things hurting people and their families in the process? I wasn't sure. It scared me how much I _wanted_ to be okay with it though.

I didn't want to change. I didn't want to become indifferent to such cruel acts of violence. I didn't want to lose my sense of compassion. Would that happened if I got involved with him? Once I got involved with a man like Christian Grey I couldn't just leave… could I? Would I be hurt if I tried? There was so many things running through my mind. I couldn't concentrate and my migraine was pounding.

Walking inside my home I had straight upstairs. Dropping my bag I throw myself on my bed. I was exhausted. Feeling my back pocket vibrate I look at the screen groaning when I see that it's Kate. She had been calling me since I quit her father's company. I wanted nothing to do with that at all. To think I thought Kate was just a normal girl. She was born in to the second biggest crime family and married into the most dangerous. It was unreal.

"Yes?" I snap as I answer her call.

"Ana! Finally… look I'm sorry okay? You won't talk to me or answer my calls. If I could have told you I would but I have my own life to think about…the consequences of me telling you was my own goddamn LIFE!" She shouts and I close my eyes. She was right I couldn't have expected her to tell me this secret. She was just as much a victim as I was. She was trapped in to secrecy.

"I understand Kate… it's just hard for me right now okay?" Rubbing my eyes I lay my head back on to my pillow.

"I get that but Ana… I've never seen Christian like this. He's devastated. He won't talk to us. He goes out to work and he's brutal Ana. He's on a downward spiral without you. Please just talk to him." I sigh and think about it for a moment. I wasn't ready. I was terrified. Christian had this secret life. He wasn't a good man. How could I trust him not to hurt me?

"I ... can't Kate. I'm sorry I have to go." I quickly hang up and let my tears fall. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Either way I went I was fucked. I chose Christian and I had to embrace the life of the Mafia. I didn't choose Christian and I miss out on the only happiness I've had in a long time since Jose.

Jose was a good man to me throughout most of our years of dating. That was until our last year. He was hurtful, violent and a cheater. He lost his temper at every moment and would take it out on me all because his guilt of having an affair was eating him alive. I didn't want to go through that again. I just couldn't.

Hearing a knock at my door I groan as I get up to answer it. I wasn't sure which sister could possibly need me considering I had been completely anti-social these past few weeks. Opening the door I see Amanda standing there with an envelope and a wary smile.

"What's up?" I wasn't in the mood for small talk. I just wanted to sleep and never wake up again. I was dramatic I know but it is how I felt.

"This is for you found it taped outside our front door. I hope whatever has been upsetting you lately… is fixed. We miss you Ana." She whispers before walking away. Leaning against my door frame I stare after her. I felt like shit for completely dumping my girlfriends like that but I had a broken heart. I wouldn't say I was in love with Christian but man was I falling hard.

Looking down at the letter in my hands I see his name on the front. Sitting on my bed I toss it between my hands before letting out a deep sigh. I might as well read it. Opening the letter I sit back against my headboard.

 _Anastasia,_

 _I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I wanted to tell you. You really have to believe me when I say I never wanted you to find out that way. It's been two weeks since I've heard from you. I'm dying here Cara. I miss you. I miss your smile, the way you blush when I touch you, and the way you sass me for every little thing. I know it may seem scary… what you heard on Sunday, but I'm still me. I would never hurt you. I would never betray you and I would never lie to you. Once this secret was put out in the open I promised myself from then on if you still wanted me… I would be at your beck and call. I've never needed anyone in my life Ana. Yet I feel like I need you to survive now. Don't let this tear us apart. If however you don't want to see me again. You need help Ana. There are people out here who won't let you go with our secret. Please just call me._

 _-Christian_

Throwing it on to my bedside table I curl into a ball. Either way I needed to see Christian if I wanted to make it out of this city alive. What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

 **Christian POV**

Walking into the warehouse I head straight to the back office. Sitting in my chair I wait. I see Elliot on my left and of course my father is not present.

"Are you ever going to speak to our father again?" Elliot's voice sounds solemn and I know it's because our family is never like this. We always stick together no matter what but this was different. I was furious. Ana was the only light in my life. Carrick Grey destroyed that. I couldn't forgive him for that yet.

"No." My reply was short and angry. I didn't give two shits how much my father called me or how many times he threatened me. It didn't matter to me anymore. I was here doing my job and that's all that mattered. He was lucky I was even doing this.

Hearing the door open I stand and walk around my desk. Leaning back against it I cross my legs and my arms in front of me. Smirking I see Oscar Deleon and his rat Jack Hyde enter. I knew they'd be back. They chose a bad time though. My anger wouldn't spare them any mercy. Not today.

"Welcome gentleman please take a seat." I point to the chairs in front of me. I notice Jack has both arms and legs in a cast. His face is pretty beat up but at least he was alive. I wasn't sure if that would be the case for long.

"Ah the infamous Christian Grey. I was hoping we'd get a chance to talk soon seeing as though you've taken it upon yourself to punish one of my men." Oscar Deleon says as he watches me. If he thought he could intimidate me he was really mistaken. I'd have him dead in seconds.

"Yea well you took it upon yourself to put a rat in our circle. Unless you want a bullet through your brain I'd suggest you take a seat." Smiling I walk around and sit back in my chair. Knowing what's good for him Oscar takes his seat while Jack rolls next to him in his wheel chair. Snickering I shake my head at the sight. I never liked Jack Hyde. He was a fucking pervert. Men who prey on woman like he did deserve to be dead.

"So you think you can come into our territory and sell on our land? I'm sorry Mr. Deleon but that's not how it works. First you didn't even make your presence known to my father. He's the head of all bosses here. You should have addressed him." Staring me down, he slowly cracks a smile. Reaching under my desk I feel for my firearm. I wasn't taking chances. I could tell this guy didn't play by the books.

"Your land is already my land Grey. Tell your father pretty soon he'll be having to make visits to me." Grabbing my firearm I walk around to him and push the barrel of my gun into his stomach.

"Is this what you want? We're not playing games here." Taking the butt of my gun I knock him over his temple. His body sags as he loses consciousness.

"Give me my knife." I say to Elliot. Staring at me he hesitates before shaking his head and grabbing it off of my desk. Taking it from his hands I rip open Deleon's shirt. Carving CG in bold letters right into his chest I throw him back against the chair. Dropping my knife on my desk I take a rag and wipe my hands.

"Take him home drop him off at his house and take this scum bag with you." I say pointing at Jack. I wanted them both out of my sight. I carved my initials in to his chest so he would have a constant reminder of who he was fucking with. If he wanted a war against our family he better be ready for a lot of casualties. That includes himself.

Heading towards the back of my office I open a door. It was filled with suits for occasions like this. Sometimes things got a little … messy and I needed a change of clothes. Picking out a brand new suit I undress while thinking of Ana. I had avoided her at all cost for the last two weeks. It was killing me. I left a letter at her door this morning and still I hadn't back from her. She didn't understand the danger she was in. It was one of the main reasons I haven't talked to my father. He knew that she wouldn't have a choice once he told her who we were. The way things worked… if you knew about the mafia you either became involved or you were killed. Simple. Except it wasn't so simple when it came to her.

I didn't want anything hurting her and I didn't want to force her into a life that she didn't want. I would help her disappear if that's what it came down too. Hearing my phone ring I pull it out of my pocket. It was my father. Rolling my eyes I ignore it and head to my car. I wasn't speaking to him anytime soon. Every time he had a job for me Elliot informed me. Church on Sundays? Hadn't been back since I was there with Ana and that includes Sunday dinners. I knew my mother had ripped him a new asshole after I left. Elliot told me she went off. She was tired of him putting so much pressure on me. I actually laughed when I heard that. My mother had been telling him that since I was 8 years old. He didn't care then and he sure as hell doesn't care now.

I admit since Ana walked out on me I had gone on a rampage. Every hit I did, every drug deal, or gun sell got messy. My anger was getting the best of me and I knew I had to reign it in. I needed to get myself under control. Causing problems and killing every crime family out there wasn't going to solve this problem for me. It did get my anger out but that wasn't a good enough reason according to Elliot. Whatever.

Pulling up to my building I hand my keys to my valet and head inside. Stepping in to the Elevator I check my phone for hundredth time today. It was no use I knew she wasn't going to call me anytime soon. That's what killed me. I was waiting for something that wasn't going to happen. I was never the type to chase after something that couldn't be mine. Then again I never met someone that I couldn't have. Most people would dive at the chance to be with me. Not Ana though.

Walking out of my Elevator I take my Keys out and head inside. My lights were on and there he was sitting on my fucking couch like all was well.

"What are you doing here?" I grit out.

"To see you. Where have you been? Your mother is driving me crazy. You need to stop this shit and get your ass back in church." My father says to me while taking in my appearance. Yea I was dressed to the nines but I knew my face looked like shit. I hadn't shaved in two weeks and my eyes were blood shot. Too many late drunken nights. The bottle was the only thing helping me forget her.

"Fuck off. Get out of my house." His eyes go black and I know he wants to strangle the shit out of me. At this point he could try but I didn't want to be responsible for killing my father.

"Is this _estraneo_ really worth it? You're losing your family." I feel my blood rise and I pace the room. Did he really think that Ana was some outsider to me? She was more than that.

"She not a fucking outsider. She was a girl that I actually saw a future with. Some one that wasn't afraid of me. Someone that didn't take my bullshit. If I lose my family because you're prejudice against everyone and anything that's not Italian… then so be it. Now get the fuck out of my home before I do something I regret." I say while stopping to stand right in front of him. I wasn't afraid of him at this moment. At this moment I felt nothing for my father. For once in my life I actually felt ashamed to be his son.

Watching him put on his jacket I slam the door behind him. I walk in to my study taking out my bottle of Hennessy. There was nothing for me at this moment. I didn't realize how happy Ana had made me in such a short time of knowing each other until she walked out of my life. Grabbing my glass I drink myself to sleep. Two weeks and one day in a row.

 **Two weeks down for poor Ana and Christian they're miserable. Christian is going crazy and Ana is depressed. What will they do? Either way Ana will need Christians help if she wants to be ridden of anything Mafia related. I'm trying to keep that "love at first sight" thing going for Ana and CG like in fifty shades. It was like they just knew they were meant to be together somehow. Tell me what you think? I love all of your reviews and opinions.**

 **Estraneo means outsider/ stranger. An once again Cara means "dear" like love its a term of endearment that's why Christian calls Ana that.**


	10. I'd give it up for you

**Okay don't be confused this is Christians Chapter first. I wills explain next chapter what prompted Ana to reach out to him. I just write what comes to me first so I hope you enjoy it anyway. I just want to say thank you for ALL of your reviews and favorites and follows. It has truly made my day every time I get a new one. I just love it. Thank you all so much. Also to the reviewers who sent me a private message asking if it was okay to recommend my story to people. ABSOLUTELY. Please guys feel free to tell others if you like my story that much frankly I'm flattered if you do. I know I make some grammatical errors because I write this on a phone. I do re-read my chapter buts I guess I'm only human lol. Thank you again**

* * *

Beep Beep Beep!

The sound of my alarm tells me another day has gone and passed. Another night of me staring at my ceiling. After passing out drunk on my office floor yet again I woke up at 4 in the morning only to lay in bed with a racing mind. After the haziness wore off Ana crept back into the forefront of my thoughts.

Sitting on the edge of my bed I run a frustrated hand through my hair. How long would this last? How long would I be haunted by thoughts of someone that was simply unreachable? She was untouchable now. I would never force myself on her so how long would her thoughts be forced upon me? I wanted to go back to that day that I met her in my club and re-do it all. I wanted to forget about her. I wanted to stop myself from ever stepping up to her. Only I knew that even if I could do it all over the outcome would be the same. I would always be attracted to her and not only in the physical sense.

It was another day without her and another day I didn't want to be a part of. There had to be something wrong with me that I was so enamored by a woman I knew for such a short time. Even though it was so short we spent every second of every minute of every hour that we could together. Looking back it doesn't even feel like nearly enough.

My house phone goes off and I trudge down to the kitchen. Walking toward the fridge to get some juice I answer.

"Hello?"

"Christian?" My breath catches in my throat and I grab on to the counter to steady my shaking body. She was calling me?

"Ana…You called." I let out a relieved breath. It's been a month. One whole damn month since I've heard from Ana. I've had Taylor one of my new body guards send one of his own to watch over her. Word had got out to Kate's family that Ana knew about us. It wasn't that people weren't aware of the mafia. Trust me everyone knew we were around. It was that they knew Ana was with me which led them to believe she might know more than she actually does. That's why I was worried for her.

"Christian… Can I come over? I want to talk to you." I can sense the apprehension in her voice and it bothers me. I never wanted her to feel different around me. There was no need for it. Sure I was a mean fucker out in these streets but to Ana? Never.

"Of course do you want me to pick you up?" I was breathless. I wasn't even sure that this was all happening right now and not just some figment of my imagination.

"No I-I'm already almost there. I'll see you soon." Without another word she hangs up and I stare at the phone in my hands. Placing it on to the receiver I rush up the stairs and take a shower. Picking out jeans and a black T-shirt I slip on my now worn out polo sneakers and head downstairs.

My heart is literally beating out of my chest as I hear her knocking on my door. I wasn't sure what she wanted. Why she called me after a month of ignoring me but I was so hopeful it made me sick. I hadn't seen my family besides Elliot in a month. My father never returned after that one visit to my house and I was glad. I wanted nothing to do with him. We did this family business together and even then we were never in the same room. I knew my mother and Mia were heartbroken and honestly that made me feel like shit but, I couldn't see them. I didn't want too. It reminded me too much of the last time I saw Ana.

Opening the door my chest constricts and old wounds burst open again. Gripping the door I give her a tight smile. I wanted to hug her, I wanted to scream at her for leaving me, and most of I all just wanted to put this behind us and be with her.

"Christian." She breathes. Staring at each other for what felt like eternity, we finally walk into my living. Taking a seat she watches as I stand at the other end of the sofa. I wasn't sure what to do and I wasn't sure what to say.

"God I've missed you so much Christian. My life has been hell." With that her body sags and I see her sobs shake her fragile frame. Feeling my own turmoil rise to the surface I go to her side. Moving her hands from her face I sit beside her wiping her tears away.

"I missed you too. Why? Why did you leave?" I can feel my pain seeping through my words and it hurts. I feel raw and exposed. Cradling her face in my hands I stare into her eyes silently begging her to tell me. Explain to me why she couldn't have at least called me sooner.

"I needed time Christian… God I was falling for you so hard. Everything about me was consumed in thoughts of you. Then I find out that your some big mobster dude." I snort at her description of me and shake my head. She was something else.

"I'm actually called the underboss my father is the Head of the family. I'm second in command. Still… I was falling for you too Ana. You were invading my every thought this past month. If you're not here to at least give me a shot… then please leave and don't torture me this way." Here I was begging for mercy. Irony never fails, considering how many times I've been on the other end of someone else's pleas.

"I need you Christian... I don't want to be without you but what about all of this. What about your job? I mean… if I ask you questions do you promise to be honest with me." I close my eyes while shaking my head. If she asks me about my job and the things I do then she'll know information. Information that others could use against me. What if she didn't stay?

"Ana if I answer your questions and you choose not to stay. You have to leave town tonight." Her mouth drops in shock but I don't move. I was serious. I would do this if it gave me a shot at being with her but if it backfired she would have to leave and never come back.

"O-Okay…Why are in this life style?" She stares at me biting her lip. Smiling I gently pull her lip until her teeth release their pressure.

"I didn't choose this. I was born into it." I shrug while mindlessly rubbing her bottom lip with my thumb.

"Can you step down if you really wanted to?" I stop my movement and stare at her. I guess I could but that has never happened in our family.

"I could but we Grey men are very proud. It's just never happened before."

"Would you do it… for me?" My heart hurts and I close my eyes. I didn't want it to come to this. I wanted Ana deeply but I couldn't deny that I wanted this too. I trained all my life for this. I was like royalty in the mafia and I wanted a shot at my throne. This was important to me. I knew that made me a bad person but I had accepted that fact a long time ago.

"Ana… I would in a heartbeat, but God this is my life. I-I have lived every day for the sole purpose of taking over one day." I stress to her as I hold her hands. I knew I would give it up if she asked me too but would I be happy? I wasn't sure.

"Let's say I stayed and you didn't leave this life…what would that mean for me? Would I have to get involved in this? Would I have to hurt people too?" I can see the worry in her eyes and it pulls at me. Did I want her to live with this guilt every day?

"Ana it's not your job…its mine. I can't lie and say that you won't be involved because you will be by association, but will you ever have to go out on a job and hurt someone? No." I seriously tell her. It was never an option.

"Have you hurt people?" She shyly asks while staring at our hands.

"Yes. A lot."

"Have you..." She clears her throat and looks in to my eyes. "Have you killed people?"

"Yes." I say without hesitation. I wasn't going to lie.

"Innocent people?" She wonders as she plays with my watch.

"Not in my eyes."

"What gives you the right to dictate their fate?" Her words are fierce and I can see the anger in her eyes.

"It's just the way things are." I shrug. It was true there was a leader and that leader had followers. People either followed the rules or they went against them.

"Would these other bosses or whatever they're called hurt me?" She swallows and looks to me.

"They would try and I would kill them." Nothing would ever take her away from me again.

Sitting back against the couch she sighs deeply. Twirling her hair she stares out of my windows looking at the busy city beneath us. That was something I always did when I was deep in my thoughts. The world seemed so big and chaotic making all the problems I had seem simple and minute.

"Jose was my Ex-boyfriend. We grew up together in Seattle. We were great friends. Had play dates since we were kids. Hell he was the first boy to see me naked since we bathed together as infants," She lets a distorted chuckle. I just stare knowing she has more to say.

"He... He asked me out our freshman year. I was so happy. We had all of our firsts together. He took me to my very first dance that year. We kissed and I was on cloud nine. Fast forward to our senior year and I was the luckiest girl in the world. I had the amazing boyfriend he was on the football and baseball team. I was just a nerd. I loved to learn. I wasn't ashamed of it. Proms comes around and of course I went with Jose." She takes a deep breath and I see her tighten her face trying to keep her emotions at bay. Gently I grab her hand giving it a small squeeze.

"God I was so stupid. He told me all the right things Christian. He told me he loved me and wanted to marry me. I of course being naïve believed him. I thought I was going to get my fairytale. So I gave myself to him that night. It was awkward and hurt but at the time it was perfect." Laughing she turns towards me crossing her legs Indian style.

"Imagine this… Graduation comes around and little old me Anastasia Steele decides to take on the big city all because of a boy. We came here together. We had an apartment off campus. I was a waitress and he was working at a bar. Things were great our first year here. Then Sophomore year came and he changed." She sighs moving her hair behind her ears.

"He became mean. He would come home and yell about every little thing Christian. If one dish wasn't done I was a lazy shit bag. If the laundry wasn't done I was disgusting. He couldn't even have sex with me anymore because he said it revolted him. I stayed though because when it was all said and done he would apologize. He would say it was work and school catching up to him. I would make excuses up for him. Then one day I walked home to find a naked woman in my kitchen." She sobs and shakes her head as I reach out to her. I was feeling enraged that she was so hurt.

"He had her in our apartment. A place we had so many memories together. I was so devastated. I almost stayed with him because I was so scared to go back to Ray and have him tell me he was right all along. My dad loves me more than anything and he knew leaving with Jose wasn't going to last. He tried to warn me. Of course when I told him what happened he wanted to come down and shoot him himself." She giggles while wiping her eyes. Grabbing her arms I pull her on to my lap. Her legs are straddling my waist and her hands are on my chest. Pushing her hair back I stare into her tearful eyes and kiss her pain away.

"I would never do that." I whisper.

"Everyone knows you mafia men have women on the side." She sits back and gently rubs my face.

"I don't. I only want you."

"You promise?"

"Yes." I grip the back of her neck and crash my lips on to hers. I've waited so long to feel this again. So long to have her in my arms telling me she wants me. That she'll stay with me. Letting my hands roam her tiny body I sit up. Deepening the kiss I lay her back so that I am on top.

"Tell me what you want me to be and I'll be that for you. Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it." I pant as I stare in to her baby blues. I was at her mercy. I didn't care about my duty to my father's legacy anymore. If she wanted me I'd be there in anyway she'd have me.

"I just want you to cherish me and never hurt me. I couldn't handle it if you did." She moves her hands under my shirt caressing the muscle that lay beneath.

"I promise." I kiss her lips slowly moving down to her neck. Marking my claim on her I remover her shirt. Her skin felt so smooth under my calloused hands. Caressing her breasts I remove her bra. Taking one nipple into my mouth I suck gently. Teasingly I bite down.

"God Christian. Please."

"Please what baby."

"Please take me." Her breathing is rough and I feel myself grow excited at the heat coming from between her legs. Sitting up I remove my clothing before taking her pants off. I smirk when I notice she has no panties on. Maybe she had hoped for this as much as I did. Taking out a condom I unwrap it and slide it on to my erect penis. Looking at her one last time I move her hair from her face.

"Look at me." I tell her.

Lifting her head she stairs into my eyes. I kiss her. It wasn't rough or rushed just a kiss. So delicate and soft. It was my way of letting her know that no matter what happens I'd always be her Christian. The one who came home and took care of her at night. The one who did nothing but cherish her and respect her.

"Are you sure you want this. I won't let you go back after this. If we do this… well sorry to sound barbaric, but you're mine Anastasia." I growl as I take her earlobe into my mouth and softly bite down. Nodding her head she grabs my erection placing me at her entrance.

"I'm sure Christian. I'm yours." Thrusting in to her I close my eyes as I feel her heat surround me. God she felt amazing. Letting her adjust to me I gently move in and out of her body. Wrapping her legs around me she pushes the heels of her feet against my ass and pushes me further in. A strangled moan escapes my lips and I pick up my pace.

"God Ana you're exquisite baby." Flipping us over I slide her down on to me and groan at the pleasure. Throwing her head back she grinds against me. Moving her hips back and forth she place her hands behind her on my knees while bouncing up and down. The sight before me is beautiful. Her perky breast tease me deliciously as they bounce with her every movement.

"Christian I can't hold it I'm so close." She moans as she moves faster. Closing my eyes I throw my head back as I feel the tingling sensation start at my feet. I let out a loud groan as it reaches my stomach and I feel myself let go. Grabbing her hips I slam her down on to me as I pump inside of her. Leaning forward her mouth drops open and a whimper escapes her beautifully plump lips as her juices flow from her.

Breathing heavily she lays her head on top of my chest. That was our first time together and it couldn't have been better. She was amazing truly a sight to behold. I had never felt this way about a woman in my life.

"Ana..." I whispered into the darkness.

"Hmm?" She sleepily replies.

"Thank you for coming back to me." I kiss the top of her head and lay back against my couch. Slowly lifting her off of me I remove the condom. I toss it before going back to Ana and laying down next to her.

"Thank you for allowing me back." She murmurs before falling asleep. As if I had a choice. She could have come back to me years later and still my weak heart would have accepted her with open arms.

* * *

 **So tell me what do you guys think?! How do you think their talk went? It's not going to be easy but this is a fight for you love kind of story. It will be full of great twist and turns but our couple will prevail. Also, one reviewer asked if this is a cheating story absolutely not. I personally don't like cheating with CG and Ana… like at all… so no lol. Please give me your thoughts yet again I appreciate you all 3 -Vi**


	11. Keep your enemies close

**Here is chapter 11. I hope you guys Enjoy it.**

My blaring ringtone wakes me from the best sleep I've had in years. Looking down I notice Ana is still in my arms and I can't help the relief that washes over me. It was real. She came here and we talked. We finally talked and solved things. I knew from our conversation this morning that she wasn't going to make me quit this life. She knew how important it was to me. Maybe I was being selfish but was it wrong to want both? I wasn't sure.

Picking my phone up from the floor I see that it's my mother. I hadn't seen her in a month. She was hurting and so was I. I loved my mother more than anything. She always stuck up for me when it came to my father but I knew at the end of the day she could only do but so much when it came to him.

"Mom." I whisper while trying to remove myself from Ana's arms. Looking at the time I notice that it's 6 o'clock at night. I couldn't believe we knocked out on my couch after having mind-blowing sex. It was the perfect way to start my day. I hadn't gotten laid in awhile. I wouldn't even look at another woman after I met Ana. I wasn't ready for the big L bomb yet but, I knew we were headed that way.

"Christian...You have to come see the family darling. We all miss you very much." I can hear the strain in my mothers voice and I bow my head in shame. I wanted to see her and she deserved better than what I have been giving her lately. She was my mother and I was her baby boy. Call me a momma's boy, most of us Italian men were. I would have to talk to Ana first. I didn't want her to be anywhere that made her uncomfortable. I knew my father would be there and in reality I just wanted to make it clear that Ana wasn't going anywhere ever again. I wasn't sure if that was for their reassurance or mine.

"Maybe mom I have to ask Ana first." I hear her gasp over the line and I smile. My mother had told Elliot weeks ago that she wished one of us would just give in and contact the other. I guess all that praying she did worked.

"Ana?"

"Yes ma, she came over this morning...and I think she's going to work it out with me." I can feel my throat tightening as I talk about Ana. She brought out all these emotions within me that I wasn't used too. Sure I loved my family but that was normal. The feeling I was having when it came to Ana.. well, lets just say I wasn't used to be a fucking wuss 24/7.

"Oh Christian. You have to come over. Bring her I promise I'll have your father on his best behavior." I sigh deeply as she says this. I knew she was desperate but I really needed to ask Ana first. We just got back together. I didn't want to scare her away.

"Okay ma I'll see what I can do but, I make no promises. I have to go. I love you." We both hang up as I walk towards the fridge. Taking out left over lasagna from the night before I throw it in the oven. I didn't feel like going out right now. I just wanted to take as much of Ana's time as possible. I didn't want to taint this thing of ours just yet.

Walking back to the couch I slowly lift Ana's head and lay it on my lap as I sit down. Playing with her hair I really get the chance to just take in her beauty. Her beautiful brown hair and her porcelain white skin. She looked like a little doll. So perfect and peaceful were her features. I had never really seen a beauty like hers. There was an innocence about her that puzzled me. It was almost as if nothing had ever touched this woman. Nothing had ever cause her grief. Of course I know thats not true but it was fascinating. Even though she had her heart broken and her mother wasn't even a figure in her life she still saw the good in everything. I wasn't used to seeing that everyday. Maybe thats what drew me to her. If she could just see the good in me than maybe, just maybe I was worth it after all. She wanted me that much was clear. It couldn't be because of my looks those fade but me, my character was here forever.

"Ana _Mia_ _Cara_ , wake up." I place feather light kiss all across her face until I reach her lips. Adding more pressure I take her bottom lip into my mouth and gently suck. Sensing her beginning to stir I back away waiting for her eyes to flutter open.

" _Viejo_ , You're here." She whispers as she touches my face. I chuckle at her nickname for me and sit her up.

"Of course...I heated up some lasagna. It's about 6:30 now I figured you'd want to eat." I grab her hand and lead her to the dinning room table. Sitting her down I get out our plates and take out the lasagna. Cutting into it I give us each a piece before carrying them over to the table.

"Did you make this?" I smile and nod my head. I could cook my ass off. It was one of my secret talents.

"It's delicious." She moans as she puts another piece into her mouth.

"I'm glad you like it _Cara._ " Her crimson blush spreads across her face like wild fire. I would never grow tired of that.

"So..." She clears her throat as she looks down. "How's your family doing?"

I stop eating and wipe my mouth with my napkin. Suddenly I wasn't so hungry. My family was a sore spot for her, I could tell. I wasn't sure how we would get over it but I knew we could.

"Actually my mother called. I was wondering if you would.. want to go down there after we eat...I know its not ideal. I mean we just got back together and I know my father may scare you but-" She cuts me off by holding up her hand. I'm actually taken back as no one has ever done that to me before.

"First things first, I am not afraid of your father. He may be some big crime boss that rules the city , but he was an utter asshole at that dinner and I deserve an apology so yes I definitely think we should go." She cross her arms as she gives me a look daring me to challenge her. I laugh a loud hearty laugh and purse my lips. My baby was a little firecracker when she wanted to be.

"Oh Ana, I have a feeling you're going to fit right in." I continue to chuckle as I take another bite of my food.

* * *

"I'm so glad you came." My mother holds on to me and I literally feel the oxygen leaving my body. She had the grip of a man.

"Mother I love you but you're killing me here." She laughs as she lets me go and looks at Ana.

"Thank you for coming Dear. I am truly sorry about last time."

Ana smiles as my mother opens her arms offering a hug. Walking right into her embrace I see Ana close her eyes as she soaks up the motherly attention. My non existent heart breaks a little more as I remember her telling me about her mother on our first date together. There was still so much we didn't know about each other. I wanted to know more about her mom and this Jose character. _That_ guy was on my kill list. Of course Ana didn't have to know that just yet.

"Thank you for having me Grace."

Walking us into the massive living room I freeze when I see my father sitting on his recliner. In his hand is a glass of bourbon and he just stares as I sit on the sofa. Taking Ana's hand I bring her down next to me. I make sure to keep my arms around her. I wanted him to know she was with me and that wasn't going to change. Never taking our eyes off eachother I gently rub Ana's back.

"So I see you decided to go back to Christian." My father says looking at Ana now.

"An I see you're pompous attitude hasn't changed one bit." Ana quipped. I literally almost choke on air as those words come out of her mouth. _Dear God woman do you have a death wish?_ My father actually smiles and chuckles as he shakes his head. Looking at my mother I see a tiny smirk on her face as well.

"You know what Anastasia maybe I judged you too quickly. Don't get me wrong I would rather my son be with an Italian women who knows how this life style works but you got some spunk to you." I scoff at my fathers way of apologizing. It was so like him to dance around the words "I'm sorry."

"What is the big deal with Christian dating an Italian? No offense but if you haven't noticed Kate isn't Italian she's Irish." Ana's frustrated voice rings in the air.

"Elliot isn't the one taking over the families legacy Christian is." My father shrugs likes its obvious. An if you were acquainted with this life, then it kind of was.

"Are you ready to stop fucking around and do what you're supposed to? I'm tired of you acting crazy out here." He turns his attention to me now and I can't help but feel irritated. I promised my mother no fighting so I just silently nod my head.

"Good then it's settled. Welcome to the family Ana. I hope you can handle it." My father stands and walks out of the room. I look to my mother who smiling like she just won the lottery and I know thats that. It was over. Water under the bridge now. It was the one good thing about my family we never held grudges against each other. We hurt each other and acted like pricks most of the time but when the time came to forgive and forget thats what we did. Looking at Ana's confused face I smile and give her a kiss. It was going to take some getting used to but she'd get the hang of it.

"Hello wonderful family of mine. Your favorite son has arrived!" Ana and I roll our eyes at the same time as Elliot and Kate walk into the room. I swear he was always so damn loud I don't know how we put up with him. Standing Ana slowly makes her way over to Kate. I knew they had a lot to talk about. Kate was Ana's best friend and I knew it was a shock for her to find out that her friend was apart of this.

"So did I miss the show down between you and dad?" Elliot smirks as he looks at me. My mother sends him a disapproving glance before whacking him over the head. I chuckle as he pouts but doesn't say another word.

"No Elliot your father and brother were very cordial and even made up. It's water under the bridge now." She walks off happily humming to herself an I shake my head. She really was a trip most of the time.

I hear my phone ring at the same time as Elliot's. I know what that means and I look towards Ana. I had a job to go to and I wasn't sure how she would take it. Looking at Elliot I see him turn towards Kate.

"Katie I have to get going Christian and I have a job to do." He kisses her before sending me a look and walking outside. I look at Ana and I can already see the wheels turning in her head. I hated to have to leave when we just got this thing fixed but I couldn't do anything about it. Going up to her I take her hand and pull her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry baby. I wish I didn't have to leave but I have to go. I want you to go home with Kate. I'll leave my car and I'll pick you up there. Okay?" I caress her cheeks as she leans into my hand. She stares at me and I hear Elliot honking the horn. I didn't care I wasn't going to leave until she gave me the okay. I was worried about her and about us.

"Okay." She whispers. I nod my head and go to leave. Grabbing my arm she stops me before giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Please come back to me." I feel like the wind was knocked out of me as she uttered those words. No one has ever really cared about the war zones I went into on the job. Now I actually had someone that needed me to make it out alive. It was nice.

"Promise." I say before walking out the door.

* * *

"Do you think this is some kind of fucking joke?!" I smirk as Oscar DeLeon's anger grows by the second. Here he was flashing my nice penmanship in my face. I quite liked how my initials marked his bare chest. I could see he didn't feel the same.

"No. That's a warning and a message. Keep fucking with me, my family, and our business and that little branding will be nothing compared to what I will do." I wasn't kidding. This fucking prick was working my last nerve. He had came into this city acting like he was going to tear down every family out here all the while taking his to the top. I didn't think so.

"You listen to me Grey you and your whole family may be pieces of shits but I knew your weakness." He smirks as he opens his jacket and takes out a folded piece of paper. Opening it up his eyes never leave mine as he shows me a picture of Ana walking the streets of New York. I feel my blood boil and I clench my fists. So thats how this douche bag wanted to play?

"Where the fuck did you get that?" Elliot says as he holds me back. I was going to rip this assholes throat out.

"I had her followed." He shrugs as he puts the photo back in his pocket.

"If you so much as come near her I will fucking torture you. Do you hear me? I won't kill you. I won't show you mercy and put a bullet in you. No I will take my sweet ass time cutting you to pieces you sick fuck!" I growl as I stare into his eyes. I can see the fear flash in them before he paints his infamous smirk on to his face. He could play calm cool and collected all he wants. I knew he was scared shitless. I couldn't kill him today as my father wouldn't allow it but trust me when I say his time was coming to a close...and quick.

"We'll see Grey I'm sure she's as great she looks...If you know what I mean." He laughs and I take that one second that his eyes are close to launch myself at him. Tackling him to the ground I pound my fist in to his face as I hear Elliot handling his friend he brought with him. I can feel his bones crunching under my skin and I can't help but feel good. I wanted him to pay and suffer. I meant it when I told Ana that I would kill for her. Nothing and I do mean nothing would harm her now that she was in my life.

" You're. . .shit." I grunt in between each blow. I feel Elliot pulling me off of my victim and I send one last kick to his face completely breaking his nose. Spitting on his bloodied body I straighten my clothes and run my bloody hand through my hair before looking at Elliot. He's got a bust lip but the other guy looks much worse. There they were both beaten to a pulp. Picking up our packages that they came to drop off as a sign of "offering" for my father we head out.

"You need to control your temper man." Elliot says as he starts the car. I roll my eyes he was such a fucking hypocrite.

"Please if that was your little Katie he was talking about you would've done worse so suck a dick." I smirk as he flips me the bird. Looking down at my clothes I groan when I see blood everywhere. I couldn't go pick up Ana looking like this. My hands were busted up and my shirt was full of another mans blood. She would flip the fuck out.

"El, we need to stop at my place first. I can't let Ana see me like this." I point to my clothes as he looks at me.

"Yea we wouldn't want to scare the newbie just yet." He chuckles as he makes a u-turn. I laugh as I give him a crazy look. I knew Elliot liked Ana already. He thought she had more balls than she gave herself credit for. The way she talks back to my father proves it. Either she she was ballsy or she had no sense of self preservation at all. Leaning back in the chair I close my eyes thinking about our passion from this morning. I couldn't wait to get her home with me.

 **Okay now that CG and Ana are together shit heats up. It s going to test their relationship and well obvious being a powerful family you have enemies so stay tuned. Tell me what you guys think. Our Ana is def. a firecracker and Christian plays no games when it comes to her. His father is well a** **harass mob boss but her softens up as Ana comes around more.**


	12. Surprise surprise !

**AN: I just want to explain something about my story. 1. Christian is very OOC here. He is a young hotblooded man who is next in line to take the "throne" in the Mafia. He has a lot of enemies and he doesn't do the emotions thing unless its with Ana and his family. Thats why he's so brutal. He was raised to be that way. It's a different way of life. He's hot headed and more like his grandfather in the sense that he rather kick some ones ass and ask questions later. Carrick on the other hand is more into thinking first doing later thats why he tries to use violence as last resort. An Elliot is more of the hands on guy who handles business when its needed. He follows the rules that his father sets him.**

 **Ana will not change into some mafia chick that goes around killing** **people. She will however be a badass that knows how to defend herself but she won't be cold hearted she's too sweet for that. lol She's going to be the best girlfriend she can be to Christian but with him being a hot commodity everyone's trying to take him down before he can get his shot at ruling. Why? Because they know he does things differently than his father and he gets shit done his way. That scares them.**

 **Okay I hope I cleared that up for some people. I know its different but I like it! An I see that a lot of my readers do too. So thank you for supporting me. An thank you for all the reviews!**

Sitting with my back towards my desk I stare outside of the window in my office. Squeezing the stress ball in my left hand I try to work on calming my anger. I keep thinking about Oscar DeLeon and his picture of Ana. There was no doubt in my mind that that was just one of many. A man like him liked to play dirty. Unfortunately for him so did I. My father was the level headed one. He preferred to think outside of the usual brutal mentality that came with being the mafia, and tried to do things in a business like way. That shit wasn't working for me and my grandfather is probably rolling in his grave. He always hated how tranquil my father was. I had to agree. I was a hothead and I knew it wasn't always the right way but it got shit done.

So today I'm in my office at GEH waiting for my father to join me. We had a lot to talk about and the most important was DeLeon. He needed to go. Anyone that threatened Ana needed to disappear. I couldn't concentrate on half my tasks because I was too busy worrying about her well-being. I wasn't taking any chances. I hired Luke Swayer, who came highly recommended by Taylor, to be her body guard. Of course she wasn't aware of this and I wasn't going to tell her unless I needed too. There was no need to freak her out just yet. I don't think DeLeon is stupid enough to try anything but you can never be sure. So I had Luke keeping an eye on her from a far but still close enough to take some fucker out if they tried anything.

"Mr. Grey your father is requesting to see you." I hear Andreas voice over the intercom. I tell her to send him in as we have a meeting. I swear sometimes my staff never looked at the schedules I sent out every morning. I don't even know why the hell I had to make schedules when I was paying them all six figures. I think it was time to start cutting certain people off. Walking around my desk I wait for my father to enter the room. As always he looks pristine. Wearing a tailored suit and a clean shaven face he never looked anything less then perfect. None of us Grey men did.

"Hello Father please take a seat would you like a drink?" I ask as I pour myself a glass of bourbon.

"No thanks we have much to discuss." My father states as he unbuttons his jacket. Taking a seat he watches me as I make my way back to my chair.

"Yes first things first DeLeon." I take a sip of my drink and relish at the burning sensation as it glides down my throat. I could feel it heating up my blood and I knew one glass was my limit if I wanted this meeting to go smoothly. I loved my father very much but we clashed on almost everything. It was because I reminded him so much of his father. I had the same damn hard head, hot blooded personality as him.

"Hmm. Yea I heard about your little...scuffle last night. You can't just take down everyone around us Christian...He stays." My father says with finality. I wasn't buying it though. If I was second in command like he said I was I deserved more of a say in this. I was tired of doing things his way. It never got shit done. I wanted to take matters in to my own hands.

"No. He needs to be taken out. Theres no choice." I lean back in my chair as we have a staring contest. I wasn't backing down. I knew damn well if my mothers safety was at stake this bastard would have been taken out already. I wasn't going to allow anything to come in and scare or hurt Ana. I was trying to shield her as much as I could for as long as I could.

"Why? Because he had a picture of Ana? Son you have to realize this is the game we play. We're the most powerful family in New York. Do you really think we're not going to have enemies?" His docile attitude unnerves me. How could he be so calm right now? Cause I sure as hell wasn't.

"A picture? No he had her followed. There's a problem here. Ana is connected to me now. Everyone knows I am the heir. They are going to want to come after me at all sides and they will know Ana is the only way to break me." I hear my voice rising and I bring my self back a notch. I didn't want this to turn into a yelling match. I just wanted to know what the fuck his deal was with a bunch of Puerto Ricans. As far as I knew he couldn't stand them so why was he protecting them?

"I told you years ago son never allow a crack in your armor." I can feel my fathers penetrating gaze and I can't even look up. He was right he had told me that all my life. It was okay to love but never let your enemies know who you love. It created a weakness and we couldn't afford to have those. I swallow the guilt and shake my head. I couldn't help it. Ana just brought out this passion within me that I've never had before. It was so refreshing. It was also dangerous.

"I know...I'm sorry. I can't change it now papa. I need Ana." I look up and stare at him with grieving eyes. What was I going to do? I couldn't do anything now. I made my bed now I'd have to lay in it. As long as Ana was in that bed with me I didn't mind. I could handle these assholes that were trying to break me down. I wasn't worried about me but about Ana. She's the only one who mattered at this point.

"I know son. I...am happy for you. I came here with an apology in mind. I know I have been hard on you. I held you above everyone else and I pressured you. If Ana is the one for you I'm not going to intervene. There was a time where marrying outside of what we knew was disgraceful but, your mother is right we live in a different time now. I will apologize to Ana as well. That girls sure knows how tell it like it is." My father chuckles as he rolls his eyes. I can't help but smirk. Ana sure did have a feisty side to her and she had no problem showing it to my father on occasion. I actually felt relieved that he apologized. I wanted Ana to be part of the family. I loved my family I didn't want to lose them.

"Thank you."

"Of course. Now as for DeLeon I need him. He has access to the best weapons in the market and if I can get him to become a.. friend of sorts we could do business together. You know the Kavanaghs are shit with their deliveries. I need something reliable and in good condition." I take a deep breath and rub my forehead. I understood how important this was. If I was going to take over the family business I needed to learn how to juggle personal life and mafia life.

"Fine we keep him for now but if he so much as touches one hair on her head he's dead. I won't even ask permission. I want you to know this."

"Of course. Family first." I nod my head and take a file out of my desk. It was time to talk other business now that we settled that.

* * *

 **APOV**

"Christian let me see your hands now." I huff as he puts them behind his back. Ever since he came back two nights ago I've bandaging them up every night before I went home. To say I freaked out when I saw him later after going to his parents house would be an understatement. I yelled and cried until he told me what the hell had happened. His knuckles were swollen and blue. I had never seen anything like it. I was sure that something was broken but he told me to stop being so dramatic it was just sore.

"Ana _per favore,_ leave my knuckles alone. This isn't the first time I banged up my hands and it won't be the last baby." He grips my waist and pulls me close to him. I sigh and look down at our touching chests. I was just worried about him. I wasn't sure how this was supposed to go. What I was supposed to say or do.

"I'm just scared Christian. I worried all night about you. Then you came home and your hands were completely mangled! How else am I supposed to act? Please just allow me this one comfort of taking care of you afterwards. At least I feel useful this way." I sniff as I try to keep my tears at bay. I didn't want to cry. Lifting my chin with his hands he gives me a chaste kiss.

"Okay Ana. If this makes you happy than bandage away _Mia Vita_." I snort at his cute pet name for me. I loved when he spoke Italian. There was something oh so sexy about him when he did.

"Vita huh?" I smile as I start bandaging his hands again.

"Yes, you are my life Ana." He says softly. Staring into his eyes I see just how much he means it and I can't help but feel warm inside.

"You're mine too Christian." I softly kiss both of his now clean hands before laying back against his chest.

"So tell me about your day." He rubs back and I close my eyes. Letting out a contented sigh I snuggle closer to him.

"It was okay I had classes today. I went to the house and talked with Amanda remember I told you about her? I wanted to apologize for checking out on her for a month. I couldn't help it though." I felt bad for not being a good friend but I wasn't able to even care for myself during that month. She understood of course and we even made plans to hang out soon. I would have to tell Christian. He can get so protective sometimes but I guess in his lifestyle it was actually for a good reason. I still couldn't believe he was the son to the biggest "Boss" out here. I wouldn't lie it did scare the shit out of me. I mean this is a man that I'm falling in love with and yet I could easily look past his wrong doings. Did that make me a bad person? I wasn't sure because these men he killed weren't they bad?...Then again wasn't he?

"Hey tell me whats wrong?" Christians concerned voice wakes me from my thoughts. I shrug my shoulders not really sure what to say. I didn't want him to think I thought he was a monster because in reality I didn't see him that way. I saw him as a man who had a job to do and he did it well. Thats what scared me. I guess when they say love is blind they really meant it. Then there was Ray. My father who raised me my whole life. He may not be my biological father but he was there for me and loved me when no one else did. He wasn't a stupid man. He was in the military for God sakes! He was going to take one look at Christian and just know something was up. Plus once my father got his name I knew he would get his buddies to run a background check. That would seal the deal.

"It's just... well my father. He's probably going to hate you. Once he knows who you really are he wont even want me within ten feet of you." He gives me his signature lopsided grin and plants a kiss on my nose. He was always so damn confident about everything. Don't get me wrong it was a good thing, even a sexy thing, but I didn't think it would help him with Ray.

"Probably not baby. Are you ready for that possibility?" He enquires as he stares at me. I know he's judging my reaction trying to see how I truly feel. Christian can read me like an open book. I tried to keep some things to myself but he didn't like being lied too. I guess I could understand since I didn't like it either. It was just hard for me to share my feelings. I felt like he was so good to me but we had so many obstacles to over come. It wasn't going to be easy. No great love story ever was.

"I don't know. I love Ray with all my heart. He's all I have but I'm falling harder for you every day."

"I'll try my hardest. For you I will." I look into his eyes and see that he's sincere. I know Christian would do anything to make me happy including giving up his mafia life. I couldn't do it though. I couldn't knowingly ask him to give it up for me. Thinking back his bad boy persona is what attracted me to him in the first place. I knew that I was safe with him. I was probably safer with him than I was without him. This life is what made him who he is and I wouldn't want to change that for anything. Believe it or not he's an amazing man. He may do horrible things out in these streets that I'll never understand, but he treats me with more respect than most guys would.

"I know you will." I whisper softly. It was true. I wasn't worried about him but more about Ray. Looking at the clock I feel disappointment wash over me. It was almost midnight.

"I have to go home now." I sit up and slide my shoes on.

"Hmm. No stay a little longer." He whines as he kisses my neck. I let out a little laugh as he reaches collar bone. I was always so ticklish there. Pushing him away I give him a stern look. I had been with him late every night so far but I didn't think either of us were ready for me to stay over yet. I just wanted to take this at a healthy pace. I knew if it was up to Christian we'd be living together by now. He was just that type of guy. He did things in the moment that felt right to him. He was so passionate about everything he did.

"No, lets go lover boy." I smirk as he pouts but stands up grabbing his car keys along the way.

"Fine , lets go before I bend you over this couch." I squeal as he slaps my ass. Running after him I lock the door behind me. I loved playful Christian.

* * *

 **APOV**

I trip over my feet as I climb the stairs in the dark. It was almost one in the morning and I didn't want to wake any of the girls. Quietly opening my bedroom door I turn on my lights. I notice a box on my bed and I smile. It was probably from Christian. He spoiled me so often I don't think any thing of it as I sit down on my bed. Taking my key I cut the tape and open the box. Theres tissue paper all inside and I'm curious as to what he got me.

I reach beneath the paper and my smile quickly fades. I feel a warm substance stain my fingers and a long slithery object. Shakily removing the paper from my sight I can't help the scream that comes from within my core.

"Ana?!...Open the door Ana are you okay?" I hear Amanda yell as she bangs on my door but I can't speak. Tears fall down my face as I see the cut out tongue. Someone sent me a bloody tongue. I was freaking out and I knew this had to do with Christian. Throwing the box away from me I reach in to my pocket and fumble for my phone. Scrolling down to Christian's name I hit the call button.

"He-"

"Christian...Oh God you have to come back. Theres blood...blood everywhere." I cut him off my voice eerily quiet. I hear him curse over the phone and muffled noises.

"Don't move Ana I'm on way with Elliot. Stay where you are!" He hangs up and I'm just left staring at the blood left on my hands. With shaking limbs I crawl in to the corner of my bed and roll up into a ball. I close my eyes. Minutes later I hear a commotion outside of my bedroom door. I hear Christian begging me to open up but I can't move.

"Ana? Ana baby please open this door."

"What are you guys doing here? Who are you anyway?!" I hear Amanda yell. She had never met Christian before.

"She's not coming Christian."

"Fuck this. Move I'm kicking it down."

I hear the force of his kick as he breaks the door down. Looking up I see him through my blurry vision rushing towards me. He stops as he see the box and curses under his breath calling Elliot he hands the box to him and sends him downstairs. Crawling onto the bed he puts his arms under me and picks me up. Wrapping my arms around his neck I sob into his chest. How had they known where I lived?

"It's okay baby. I'm taking you to my place. I'll figure this all out." Christian whispers into my ear. I just shake my head and continue to cry. I couldn't form the words to express how I was feeling. I felt violated. I felt attacked. Most of all I felt like a damn wreck. I knew this was the inevitable. Being with a powerful man like Christian meant he would have enemies. Enemies who would come after me. Refusing to let him go, Christian slides into the back seat with me as Elliot drives off.

 **Thats the end of the chapter folks. Christian is going to lose his shit. Dont worry he doesn't kill anyone yet first he has to find out who did it. He's a wanted man right now. Ana is in shock but trust me she gets back up with thicker skin. Tell me what you think by leaving me some reviews. xoxo**


	13. Who sent the package?

**AN: Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. Quick side note lol I read some reviews and decided to repost this with this note on here. Okay yes Ana calls him " Sir" here but it just for some kinky fun. She's not a sub but she likes when he's dominant in the bed room this all. She likes some kink and so does Christian. So don't worry she wont be all submissive none of the Ana's I write ever really are if you have read my other** **stories! So now you may enjoy xoxo**

"I need you to find out who the fuck sent her that package!" I was done dealing with the incompetence of my security team. I mean these men were supposed to be top of the line and yet they couldn't give me my fucking answers?

"Sir we're trying but Sawyer wasn't on duty that night seeing as though you were with Ana. We're doing the best we can." Taylor's face is impassive and it irks the fuck out of me. How could everyone be so damn calm when someone was after Ana?

"I'm telling you it was either Jack Hyde or DeLeon. Check those bastards out. And when you find out who it is leave them for me. I'm going to handle it. Understood?" I was beyond pissed. No, I was fucking enraged. To go after me was one thing but Ana was completely off fucking limits. It's been a week since she got that package and I have locked her away in my damn penthouse. Okay I was a little overbearing but I wasn't taking chances. She went out for school and school only. She never left without her security detail. It wasn't even an option.

After my talk with Taylor I head home. It was already 5:30 and I knew Ana would be waiting for me. Ever since the incident she hated to be alone in my place even though I told her it was probably the safest place for her. She was so damn hardheaded though. If I wasn't home by 6 she'd start calling me non stop. I didn't blame her though. When my mother first was targeted because of my father she would clock his every move. My father assured me this was normal and once Ana realized it was just part of this lifestyle to be a target she would loosen up but learn to be on alert.

Walking in to my apartment my mouth waters at the smell coming from the kitchen. This was the one thing I loved about having Ana with me 24/7. She would always have dinner ready granted Kate was helping her cook since she couldn't cook real Italian food for shit, but still what she's learned so far is pretty good. "Baby?" I call out. I see the oven light on and hear the soft background music but no one is in the Kitchen. Walking up the stairs I notice a trail of white roses on the floor. I smile as I walk towards my bedroom but stop as I open the door. My mouth literally hits the floor. I'm sure I looked like an utter idiot but I didn't care.

"Ana? Wha-…What is all of this?" My beautiful girlfriend was laying in the middle of my bed with a black corset, fishnet thigh highs and no God damn panties. Her plump ass was in plain view as she turned on her stomach. Looking over her shoulder she gives me a wink and I feel my little man stand up.

"Well, baby this is for you. I haven't been easy to deal with and I've been a big pain in the ass. Dinner is in the oven and we have one hour all to ourselves. So what do you say?" She purrs as she stands up and I groan as I notice her sky high fuck me boots. Damn.

"Oh baby I say you're in for a rough treat." She yelps as I pinch her ass and bring her closer to me. Smirking I bring my hands over her ass cheeks and squeeze. Cupping them I let my hands wander as my finger slip below her cheeks. I moan as I feel the wetness between her folds. Fuck she was going to kill me.

"I like it rough…sir." My eyes bug out of my head as she calls me sir and before I know it I'm pushing her on to the bed. Undoing my tie I rip off my shirt an un-button my pants. Tugging my underwear I kneel in front of her.

"Tell me what you want baby." My hands roam her body. I stop at her breast gently massaging them. I hear her breath quicken and I take her nipples between my thumb and pointer finger lightly pinching them. She throws her head back and moans at the contact. My erection is bordering painful but I don't give a fuck. Seeing her like this was so damn erotic.

"I want you," She breathes, "to have your way with me. I've been a naughty girl."

I growl as she bats her eyelashes at me. Flipping her over in a fluid motion, I stare at her perfect ass. Rubbing it with my hand I moan at how smooth she feels. Fondling her plump cheeks I take them into my hands before landing a stinging smack down on her left side. She hisses at the pain but arches back showing me she's enjoying it.

"Oh god, Christian please take me." I smirk as she begs. Oh no Miss Steele you brought my animal out to play.

"I don't know baby you've been a bad girl." I begin to rub my self as I get ready to enter her. Lining up with her entrance I hiss as she pushes back on to my dick. God was she hot when she took charge. Landing another smack on her ass I slide out of her.

"That wasn't very smart baby. Now I'm going to take you and I don't think I can be gentle. I need this fast and hard Ana." I grip her hips making sure to hold my little vixen in place.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." She says as she smirks at me over her shoulder. I feel the hunger grow in my chest before slamming back into her. Finding my rhythm I pound into her as she screams in pleasure. The tightness inside her sex throws me over the edge. I twirl her hair around my hand. Pulling on her pony tail I bring her head back as I kiss her mouth never stopping my movement.

"Oh my God!" She moans.

"Not God baby just Christian." I grunt as I feel the tightness in my stomach. Throwing my head back my eyes roll as I feel my release coming.

"Fuck I'm about to come." I feel her walls tighten around me and I know she's close. Pounding in to her with all my might I shudder as my body lets go.

"Shit!" She yells as she releases around me. My body sags and I lean against her back as I hold on to her hips. Breathing hard I kiss her shoulder before pulling out. I was so fucking glad Ana had told me she was on birth control. I hated using condoms with her.

"Damn baby. Did I hurt you?" I roll off of her and bring her down on to my chest. I lay her head against my shoulder as I play with her hair. What a fucking way to be welcomed home from work.

"No, that was amazing Christian." She giggles and I feel my little man stir at the sound.

"Hell yea! I could come home to that everyday." I laugh as she blushes. She was just a damn temptress in the sheets five seconds ago and now she was shy? I loved that about her. It was so sexy.

"Come on dinner should be ready." She sits up and puts on a robe. Going to the bathroom she throws an identical one at me before heading down stairs. I snort as I look at the robe in my hands before putting it on. Who the fuck actually wears these things? I mean they're usually just for show for me at least. I walk down my stairs feeling like Hugh fucking Hefner.

* * *

Walking in to my parents house I throw my coat on the rack and head up stairs. My dad had news and I knew it was about Ana. Not only did I have my security team working double time but I also had my father on it too. He was actually the one who volunteered. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I knew how apprehensive he was about Ana but I think my mother really got him to see his mistakes. God I love that woman.

Knocking on his office door I let my self in. I chuckle as he flips me the bird.

"You do know I'm supposed to say "come in" before you just barge in, other wise knocking is kind of redundant." My father rolls his eyes as he sits back in his chair.

"Yea well I'm impatient. So tell me what you know." I waste no time as I take my seat. I didn't want to have small talk. I was supposed to be doing a job tonight with Elliot and then I had to make it home before Ana. I didn't want her to see the aftermath of work. It was unneeded stress.

"First… We know who left the tongue. Bad news is he's left the city possibly even the country and he has an accomplice who we can't ID yet." My father says.

"What do you mean? How do you know?" I sit forward feeling anxious. I wanted this guy dead. Nothing would get in my way even if he did leave the fucking country.

"It was Jack Hyde but, he's gone. His accomplice has basically fucking vanished. I'm still working on finding out who it is. Now how do I know? Thats my secret. Cant lay all my cards out there son." My father smirks. I know he's right. Even if you were family when you're in the mafia you never let anyone know your whole hand. If all your "secret weapons" were out in the open you'd be surprised by how many people, even family, would turn against you.

"I understand… So how do we find him? What about DeLeon?" If that scum bag had anything to do with this I would be taking his whole damn crew out. Of course his death wouldn't be so quick though.

"Not a clue. He wasn't involved according to the report I received, but you know how it is son. We have to keep our friends close and our enemies closer." I nod my head as he says this. It was true your enemies needed to be known at all times. If I couldn't kill my worst enemy well, then he was sure as hell going to be in my inner circle at all times. I want to know what, when, where, and why. It's simple if you know their moves before they act on it then you can beat them at their own game.

"Well, I have Taylor on it. We will find him. I have to go now. Elliot's waiting for me." I nod towards my father as I head outside. I see Taylor in the black escalade. Sliding in the back seat I put my shades on. I had a hell of a migraine.

"To the hudson Taylor." Giving me a quick nod he peels off.

I see Elliot's big ass jeep on the side of the road as we pull up. Of course he was alone as he didn't see the need for security guards. He says its not needed for him since no one has ever tried to come after Kate. I understood his reasoning but, unfortunately it wasn't the same for me.

"Hey bro!" He pats me on the back as I stand next to him.

"Where is he?" I roll my shoulders. His fucking slap on the back felt more like a boulder hitting me.

"Over there. Says he has our shipment. I know you hate DeLeon but this guy is shit." I snort at his confession.

"This guy is your father in law." I shake my head at his stupidity.

"Yea but the guy can't even get a simple shipment of guns delivered correctly." Elliot sighs deeply as he shrugs his shoulders. I knew that John Kavanagh's procrastination bothered him. Technically the man was family to Elliot and my brother hated to be made a fool.

"Its fine lets just get the guns and get the fuck out of here. Now that I know he actually has the shipment I don't have to worry about Ana seeing me after this. It should be smooth sailing." I say as I look towards the unmarked car across from us. This guy was sketchy as fuck but Kate says we could trust him. I hope for her sake she was right. I would hate to have to eliminate her damn father because he was a sneak.

As I stare at him I grimace. I notice he has a cast on his whole leg. No doubt from the gun shot my father put in his knee. That shit was fucking shattered and I wasn't sure how they were able to even fix it up. It was pretty amazing what doctors could do now.

"Hey John how's the leg?" I know call me an asshole but, I had to bust his balls a little. He took my fathers niceness for granted and it costed him.

"Fuck off Grey." He grunts throwing a black duffle bag at my feet. Squatting I open the bag and smile when I see that everything was accounted for.

"Ahh this is what I like to see. Look at how easy things can be if you just keep your end of the deal." I run my hands over the cool metal before zipping the bag back up. Standing I dust my pants off.

"Whatever I'm leaving now. Tell your father I'll be sending him my hospital bills and Elliot expect my Katie to rip you a new asshole." John sends my brother a fake smile before limping off. Elliot groans as he walks to his car.

"Great she's going to have my balls tonight. Why did he have to injury the fucking guy?" I laugh as I see the fear in my brothers eyes. He was a tough man but when it came to Kate he was whipped. I loved Ana and believe me I would do anything for her but, I'd prefer to actually keep my balls. She was feisty but she let me take the lead...most of the time. I loved that about her. I didn't have to fight to wear the pants in my own relationship.

* * *

APOV

"Please ?" I pout as he walks in to the living room. Shaking his head he sets his beer on the table.

"No Ana."

"I'm not a fucking child Christian. I'm getting cabin fever in here! Didn't you say the guy left the damn city any way! I need to get out of here without a damn security guard up my ass!" I yell in frustration. I was literally going crazy. I felt like I never had a chance to just have my own space. I had been staying with Christian since the incident and I hated to be difficult but I felt suffocated. He was relentless though.

"Anastasia. Please listen to me; I hate repeating myself. Jack Hyde left the city yes but, that doesn't mean he doesn't have people watching you. He had an accomplice for fucks sake! If you want to go out sure baby have fun but you're taking Sawyer and thats non-negotiable." His calm demeanor pisses me off and I feel my face heat up. What was he not getting? He didn't own me.

"I'm going you don't own me Christian and I already have a father. I'm going and Sawyer is staying. I need fresh air!" I turn to leave. Before I can even get to the door Taylor is already there blocking my way.

"Move."

"No can do ma'am."

"Move now."

"Sorry I have strict orders."

"I will use physical force." I warn him as I get in to stance. My father was in the damn military I knew how to defend my self and Christian knew this as well. Before I can even try to bust my way out I feel Christians arms wrap around me.

"Taylor please move aside while I talk to Ana privately." He says as his grip tightens. I see Taylor nod at Christian before walking away.

"Ana if you walk out that door and something happens to you I would be devastated. You are _mia vita_. My whole life. That's why you need to listen to me. I am not your father nor do I wish to be. You are acting so reckless right now and frankly it's pissing me the fuck off." Shivers run down my spine as he talks in my ear. Christian never _ever_ cursed at me unless he was feeling pressure. I immediately felt bad. I knew this was for my own good but you try being locked up day after day or always having a damn body guard following you.

Sighing my shoulders slump forward as I nod my head. He was right. It was too dangerous to go out there right now until he caught this guy. I thought we should have called the police but Christian assured me he had the resources to find this guy on his own including a few dirty cops. I just shrugged my shoulders and let him work his magic. I just needed to trust him. This was his life he was used to this shit.

"You're right baby. I'm sorry I'm just going crazy." I give him a kiss. Picking me up by my waist he wraps my legs around his hips. Our kiss turns passionate and I cant help but chuckle.

"Hmm. Miss Steele you'll be sorry alright." I squeal as he slaps my ass. This was us. We fought like crazy, were at each others throats but the passion between us was like a wild fire. It was damn near unstoppable once it got started. Smiling I let my man take me upstairs. I was ready for my "punishment."

 **Okay guys here is another chapter. Okay so first; Ana will not be weak by any means but Christian has a dominant personality. So in this story he wont really be a push over. He will love her and she will love him. They would do anything for each other. Ana will push him and he will push back. They're going to have a hot spicy passionate love. It** ' **s needed for this story. So yes they will fight but it will always end in some hot love making. Christian ultimately has to wear the pants in the relationship because that's how I picture him for this story but that doesn't mean Ana will let him easily do so. Thanks for reading. Christian has to find Jack hyde but sadly its more complicated than that. Also ray is coming up so we** ' **ll see how it goes. Please review let me know what you** ' **re thinking !**


	14. Babies and Detective Clayton

**AN: Here's another chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy.**

It was oddly cold out even though we were in the month of May. I was walking home from class. I knew Sawyer was behind me but I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me. I felt like I had eyes clocking my every move and not in a good way. It was starting to freak me out. I hadn't mentioned anything to Christian yet because its been a month since that tongue came in the mail and I knew he was frustrated. He hadn't caught the guy yet and I wasn't sure if he was going to. I love that he was so protective of me but I couldn't wait for this to be over. I know Christian is a proud man and he doesn't like to be told no. I am a strong young woman though and I needed him to understand that. I didn't mind him being in control of our relationship where the mafia was involved but, still I wanted my freedom back. Something told me that even if he did catch this guy my days of being able to walk the streets of NYC alone were over.

I had one more month of classes and then I'd be done with my Junior year. I couldn't believe it. Time had flown by. Now here I was ending another school year and just beginning my hectic life with my mafioso boyfriend. It almost seemed like a movie to me. Except in the movies we would have found this guy by now and Christian and I would be living happily ever after. I knew there would never be a happily ever after until he made it to the top. That was his goal and even then his life would still be in constant danger along with mine.

Walking in to the Elevator I rub my hands as Sawyer pushes the button for the pent house. I was living in a damn million dollar pent house. It was surreal. I missed my tiny bedroom at the sorority house, but I could get used to this. Grabbing my key out of my pocket I head towards the door once the Elevator stops. I couldn't wait to see Christian. I didn't see him last night and I didn't see him this morning. I was worried sick until I got a text from him once class was over.

"Thanks for walking me home Sawyer." I smirk at my body guard as he rolls his eyes.

"Just doing my job Ana." I smile in triumph. I've been trying to get him to call me Ana from his first day on the job. He was finally accepting the fact that I wasn't going to let him off that easily. I think he just didn't want to hear my constant nagging and finally gave in.

Waving at him I walk up the stairs towards Christians bedroom. Slowly opening the door I hear his shower running. Stripping off my jacket I quietly tip toe towards the bathroom door. It's already ajar so I lightly push it open. He doesn't notice me and for that I'm grateful because, I notice his clothes on the floor and my heart stops. Theres blood everywhere. As I look around the bathroom I notice blood on the sink obviously from his hands and blood on his shirt, pants and shoes. I feel the bile rise in my throat and my air ways tighten. Backing out of the bathroom I put my head in between my hands trying to regulate my breathing. What the fuck was going on? Would he come home like that often?

Hearing the shower stop I rush down the stairs and out the door before anyone can see me. I know I'm fucked and Christian can curse me out later. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to process all of this. I loved Christian. Yes I really did whether he knew it or not, but I was scared. I wasn't scared of the fact that he was in the mafia. I was scared that at any moment his perfect life would come crumbling down hurting me in the end.

As I round the corner of his apartment I stop in my tracks. I see a black lincoln and a man in a trench coat stepping out. He stares at me and I know he knows who I am. Feeling like I'm in the wrong place at the wrong time I quickly turn around.

"Wait! Stop right there!" I can here him yelling but I just keep walking. My breath catches in my throat as I feel his hand wrap around my arm.

"Relax, I just need to speak with you for a minute." Staring at him I look around to make sure he's alone. I had no idea who this man was or what he wanted.

"Wh-o are you?" I fucking stutter and I curse myself for showing fear. I feel my heart racing and I pray that Christian comes to find me. I could fight this guy with all my might but something told me he was stronger than his lean body looked.

"Doesn't matter who I am Miss Steele. What matters is who your boyfriend is." I look away from him so he can't see the shock on my face. If he knew who Christian was he was either a crook or a cop and neither one would do me any good right now.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I pull my arm away from him and cross them over my chest. I had to keep a straight face on. I could incriminate Christian and his whole family with one false move.

"I think you do. Listen, he's going down soon. We have men everywhere watching his every move. Christian Grey isn't invincible. We will get him and when we do you can bet your ass that you're going down with him. You're going to be seen as an accessory Miss Steele. so if you're a smart girl I would ditch the guy and give me a call. If you work with us we'll cut you a deal." He hands me his card as he walks away.

"Shit." I mutter to myself as I read the card. Detective Paul Clayton was his name. He was a fucking detective and he was after Christian. If Christian got caught I would be put away just from knowing his criminal history and not reporting it. It was simple really; I was fucked.

* * *

"Where the fuck were you without your security?" I hear his cold voice as I shut the door behind me. Holding up the detectives card I wave it at him as I place it on the table in front of him. I watch as he reads it over and shrugs his shoulders looking back up at me.

"You were talking to the police?" I can hear the accusation in his tone and I feel pissed.

"No I wasn't fucking talking to the damn police. He was talking to me about you! He said they're on to you. I think he's been following me. I've been feeling watched lately. He says I could go to fucking jail Christian. Real life isn't like the orange is the new black! I can't go to prison." I yell as I pace the floor.

"God please tell me you didn't say the wrong thing Ana? This guy has been trying to lock me up for ages. He has nothing and now that you're in the picture he thinks you're his way in." I stare dumbfounded. Did this guy really think he was invincible?

"Christian like he said you're not invincible. What happens when they catch you! What happens then? I can't live without you!" I scream as I snatch the card from his hands. Standing up he grabs my arms bringing me to his chest.

"Ana what is wrong? You're freaking out on me baby. Look it's just a damn cop trying to worm his way into my life. He wont take me down baby. I practically write their damn checks." I sob as he rubs my back. He was right I was freaking out but not because of Clayton.

"I saw the blood." I whisper in to his shirt. I hear him sigh as he kisses the crown of my head. Rubbing my arms he sits in his chair bringing me with him. I curl on to his lap just holding on to him.

" I'm sorry _vita_. If I would have known you were coming home so early I wouldn't have showered here. I thought I had enough time. I never wanted you to see that." I look up at him and the remorse is clear as day. Taking a deep breath I sit up on his lap and take his hands in mine.

"What happened?" I ask hoping that he'll be honest with me.

"I can't tell you." I furrow my eyebrows as I look at him. I know Elliot tells Kate everything why can't Christian do the same for me?

"Why not? Kate is always in the loop!" I know it's a cheap shot but I hate not knowing.

"I'm not Elliot. I can't tell you these things Ana. The less you know the better. I can't have you knowing my every move because when, not if, the cops come looking for you again you need to be clueless." I groan and shake my head. It wasn't fair.

"I don't want to be clueless." I can hear the plea in my voice and I see his eyes soften. Lifting me up he sits me down so I'm straddling his lap. He cups my face and I put my hands over his.

"Ana, they're always going to be trying to lock me away. I'm a fucking criminal baby and a damn good one at that. So if you know less its for the better trust me." I lean my forehead against his and close my eyes. I know he's right. The less I know the safer it is for him and for me. I just didn't like it.

"Promise me at least one thing?" I ask.

"Anything baby." I smile at his words because I know they're true.

"Promise me you'll at least let me know when you have a "job." I was worried sick all night and it made me sick. You can't just disappear like that Christian." I open my eyes and see him staring at me.

"Okay, I can do that for you Ana." Smiling he kisses me gently before standing up. I pout disappointed that he didn't deepen the kiss.

"I've created a monster. We have to meet my family today and I don't want to start something I can't finish. Now go get changed." He chuckles as he pulls me in for a hug.

"You're so bossy." I scrunch my nose up and laugh as he flicks it.

"But you wouldn't want me any other way." He winks and I can feel my face heating up. I roll my eyes as he laughs and I walk up the stairs.

* * *

CPOV

"Where the fuck is Elliot?" I grumble from my chair at the table. I was starving and Elliot was an hour late.

"Christian langauage!" My mother admonishes across from me. I groan as Ana grabs my hand. I can see her trying hard not to laugh before I can answer I hear the front door open and in walks the devil himself.

"Honey I'm home!" My smart ass brother smiles from the door way as Kate walks by him rolling her eyes.

"Its about damn time!" He flips me off as he takes his seat.

"I'm sorry ma. I didnt mean to arrive late but Kate couldn't pick out a damn outfit." My mother being the saint she is just smiles and pats his cheek. Elliot send a smirk my way because he knows just like that all is forgiven.

"Ok, let's say grace then we can eat!" My father calls from the head of the table and we all bow our heads. I don't even pay attention as he says grace. Honestly I was hungry as fuck and I didn't even want to be here tonight. The only reason I came was because Elliot asked me to be here and the bastard had the nerve to show up an hour late.

"Amen." I hear my father end his prayer and I lift my head. Grabbing Ana's plate I fill it up and hand it back to her. I chuckle as she send me a shy smile and shake my head. She was so fucking cute sometimes and coming from me that was saying a lot.

Filling my own plate I sit back down and stare across the table at my brother. He was smiling like he was the damn joker and it was creeping me out.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I whisper harshly hoping to avoid my mothers ears.

"Christian!" I clearly have no luck and send an apologetic smile her way.

"Sorry ma but your son here is creeping me the hell out!" I point towards my brother whose smile hasn't faltered once.

"Kate and I have an announcement to make." Looking over to Kate I see her blushing and I actually cringe. Only Ana could pull it off. Yea, I was biased so what.

"Well, what is it?" My mother questions.

"We're having a baby!" They yell it at the same time and I sit back in my chair shocked. Wow, a child. Elliot was having a freaking child.

"Oh my god!" "Kate you didn't tell me that! Congratulations!" I stare at Ana and Mia as they rush across to Kate. I smile as my mother and father hug my brother in their arms.

"You're going to be a great father." I say as I walk over to him and pull him in to a hug of my own. Smiling he pats me on the back.

"Thanks man."

"Too bad that child is going to be ugly as shit." I laugh out loud as he punches me in the shoulder.

"Fuck off, I'm the good looking brother." He laughs as I give him the bird.

"You wish big brother; you wish." I shake my head as I walk back to my chair. I take Ana's hand and look back towards my brother. I really was happy for him. If anyone was going to love their child and give them the best life they could have it was Elliot.

* * *

CPOV

After dinner at my parent house Ana, Kate and Mia had decided they needed a girls day. I was okay with that as long as Sawyer was right there with them. Plus today I had a visit to make and I didn't want Ana to worry. She does enough of that already.

Pulling up to the station I get out of the car and watch as Taylor drives off. I was looking for Clayton. I had a suspicion that he would be after Ana but after yesterday I knew he was trying to get her to get to me. She was a hundred percent off limits.

"Where's Clayton?" The clerk at the front desk looks up only to stare at me for five damn minutes. Yea I guess a police station is the last place they would expect Christian Grey to be.

"Uh yea. I'll call him to the front." Nodding my head I wait by the doors. I needed to have this meeting. I needed to know what game he was playing here. If his way in was Ana then he really had no ground at all.

"Come to give yourself in?" I turn around to see Clayton smirking as he walks my way. Leaning against the door I cross my arms and give him a smirk of my own. He was such a rookie at this.

"Nah I came to see why you were harassing my girl Clayton." Opening the door I walk outside motioning for him to follow. I wanted to have this conversation away from this place. For all I knew it was bugged and I wasn't stupid enough to talk there.

"I just had a little chat with her is all. I didn't harass her." Clayton scoffs as he takes a cigarette out. I decline when he offers me one. We walk down 51st street.

"Listen I don't have to tell you that Ana is off limits you should know this already." I stuff my hands in to pockets as I stop to look at him. Taking a drag from his cigarette he looks at me.

"She's fair game Grey. She knows what kind of man you are which means she could easily be locked up as an accessory." I feel my temper rising and I grind my jaw in irritation.

"Seems like someone's been doing there homework." I roll my eyes as I continue to walk.

"There's a new captain in town Grey and he's not falling into your bullshit like the last one." I can hear the smugness in his reply and it takes everything in me not punch the fucker out. I was working on my damn anger issues for Ana, but right now I wanted to say fuck it. I knew all about the new captain, John Beckett. He was a hard ass and I knew he wanted to rid the city of the mafia. The whole damn city. He wanted to do an extermination.

"I know all about John Beckett. He's not going to get anywhere. I have my ways Clayton." I stop near the corner as I see a black escalade creeping down the street. I knew it was Taylor keeping an eye out on me.

" You won't win this time Grey. Your times up." I smirk and look at him. I can see the irritation in his face.

"I won't warn you again Clayton stay away from Ana. You know we don't give second chances." Taylor pulls up and I turn my back on Clayton heading towards the car,

"Is that a threat?" I hear him ask behind me.

"No, it's a promise!" I call over my shoulder before getting in to the back seat of the SUV.

 **Okay so there's a new Captain and he wants Christian's head. The main focus of this story will be that captain trying to take Christian down. He's going to give him a run for his money. They think they can get Christian through Ana but like Christian said he keeps Ana out of the loop when it comes to his dirty work so that she knows nothing. They can't get anything out of her. They still haven't found Jack Hyde or his accomplice. They're looking though and that's going to be a big show down. I already have a lot of this story written out and lets just say... It's going to be a good one. LOL. So tell me what you think guys.**

 **Reviews, reviews, reviews. I love them all! You make my day !**


	15. The way you look tonight

**AN: Here it is! Its the police Gala tonight. (in the story lol) Hope you enjoy.**

My dress clings to my body and I have to admire my self. Kate had told me last week if I was going to be in this game then I had to _be_ the part. Any girlfriend, fiancé, or wife of a Mafioso needs to represent her man and his title at all times. I hadn't been doing the best job of that lately. I wore jeans and cute blouses everyday.

Apparently according to Kate that was like suicide in their world. Christian was going to rule the mafia world and I was basically doing him a disservice. I wanted to do this. I wanted Christian and I would do my best by him. I had a lot of catching up to do but Kate has taken me under her wing. Not only did my wardrobe need sprucing but so did by cooking skills. Christian was an amazing cook but it was my job to host future family parties when he took his throne. There was no doubt in my mind that I would eventually be Mrs. Grey. I jus wasn't sure how long that would take.

Tonight was the 2015 NYC police Gala. Anybody who was a monumental figure in this city would be attending. Of course that meant Christians whole family and maybe even a couple of other mob families. It was comical really. All of New York's finest dining with their top criminals. It was the way of the politician world Christian had told me. They put money into this city. Big money. The same money that they stole but it didn't matter to the officials of the state as long people like the Grey's were helping their pockets. So tonight I was dressed in an ivory BCBG dress and gold Louboutin heels. My hair was in slight waves and I had subtle nude make up with red lips for that pop effect.

As I walk down the stairs I can honestly say I feel like a goddess. I see my man waiting for me as I take that last step and I can't help the smile that graces my lips. He was the definition of _hot_. He had on a black bow tie suit with ivory accents to match me. His hair was neatly placed and as I hugged I could smell his Chanel Bleu cologne.

"You look beautiful." He murmurs in to my ear.

"Thank you. You look good too." I smile as I hook my arm with his. He was my man and I was his girl. Even though we hadn't caught Jack Hyde and the new Captain in town had it out for Christian, we wouldn't let anything stop us. We were the new power couple. A lot was made clear to me on my date with Kate. She really opened my eyes to my new reality. A reality that I really wasn't all that opposed to. Sure, I wasn't comfortable with Christian being a criminal, a damn good one at that, but he took care of me. He was such a gentleman and god did I love him. I knew I would never find someone like him again. He was like one in a million. I wasn't giving that up for anything or anyone. I would learn to deal with his second life and just love him for the Christian that I knew. The Christian that was hidden to the outside world. He was like Jekyll and Hyde but I loved him all the more for it.

Stepping in to Elevator I notice that both Taylor and Sawyer are with us tonight. I look at Christian sending him a questioning stare.

"We need the extra back up tonight." He says simply looking at his watch. I shrug my shoulders not bothering to question him any farther. I knew that if I needed to know he would tell me. I was actually getting good at being on this 'need to know' basis. The past week had been less stressful than any other we had spent together. If I just learned to trust his judgement everything else would fall in to place.

Ray was coming to visit in two days and since I hadn't moved back into my sorority house, I guess he'd be staying in Christians spare room. There was no use in going back to that house any way. I wasn't going to be able to live there without having Sawyer, in my room, with me at all times. No offense to him but I rather liked the time we had apart from each other. Living with Christian wasn't bad anyway. I mean I wish it could have been on normal circumstances but, we weren't a normal couple. We never would be.

The drive to the Gala is short but as I look out my window I see that most people have already arrived. It looked like all of New York was attending this function tonight. Christian steps out of the car first holding his hand out for me to grab. Taking his hand I step out and hold on for dear life. There were cameras flashing everywhere and I didn't want to fall flat on my face.

"Don't worry I've got you." Christians squeeze my hand right back as he whispers my exact thoughts into my ear. I smile at him and pull my shoulders back. I wanted to look good in these pictures. I was a confident girl but I wasn't blind. I knew that there were plenty of other females out there who would be looking at these photos for days to come. I wanted to look good. It was a given that Christian would. I swear he rolled out of bed looking camera ready. I on the other hand did not.

"Mr. Grey is this your Girlfriend?" I hear one man yell to Christian.

"Yes, she is." Christian smiles before turning to another camera. We had discussed this already. I had a bounty over my head just for being with Christian it was too late to turn back now and we figured we might as well let the world know.

"Ana is it true that Christian Grey is the son of the biggest mobster in New York City?" I don't even blink as this question is thrown at me. Christian squeezes my hand silently telling me not to answer. We had this rehearsed and down pact already. I was absolutely prepared for every question they could throw my way. I wasn't going to mess this up.

Besides the inside people most people thought it was just speculation that Christian had anything to do with the mafia life. It was funny how he could live two completely different lives.

This year the Gala was thrown inside of Waldorf Astoria. I had never seen anything so beautiful. Really the place was magnificent.

We sit at our table as the rest of this family was already there. Grace as usual was a beauty. In her black form fitted lace gown with red lips and red high heels. I swear that women looked twenty years younger than she actually was. Kate was in a simple red gown with black heels and smokey eye makeup. She was always so beautiful especially now with her tiny baby bump. She was only three months but I could tell. Our men must have planned theirs together as they all wore bow tie suits. The only one matching their partner was Christian, as he chose ivory accents instead of the traditional white.

I enjoy my glass of merlot as I watch the people around us. Some were smiling, laughing and others were in heated discussions. The beginning cords to The way you look tonight by Frank Sinatra fills the air and I blush as Christian asks for a dance.

"Of course." I respond grabbing his hand as he leads me to the floor. I flush as he brings me to his chest one hand on my mid back the other holding mine.

"I must warn you I'm a terrible dancer." I whisper in to his hear.

"It's all in the leading baby." He winks and I roll my eyes. Of course it was and with Christian leading I'd be the best dancer on this floor. Our feet move effortlessly together. He takes one step I follow without even so much as a thought. We were like magnets our steps so in sync with one another.

"With each word your tenderness grows tearing my fear apart." Christian sings into my ear and I blush. God, he was just lovely. I laugh as he twirls me around.

"Keep that breathless charm won't you please arrange it because I, I love you." My breath catches in my throat and for the first time tonight my step falters. He catches me bringing me towards his chest staring in to my eyes. "It's true; I do." He whispers looking down at my lips before giving me chaste kiss.

"Y-You do?" I stutter not sure if I'm dreaming. Christian wasn't the type to say I love you first. I was sure that would be me but, here we were.

"Of course how could I not? _Mia Vita_ remember?" He smiles and I feel myself melt into his arms. Throwing my own around his neck I kiss him with all I have. Christian was my fatal attraction. He was my beginning and my end. I knew I had the power to make him the greatest man in the world or the smallest. We held each others livelihoods in our hands.

"I love you so much." My voice cracks. He leans his cheek against mine and I can feel him smile. I run my fingers through his hair closing my eyes. I wanted to remember this moment forever and ever. Who knows when the reality of his world would come crashing down on us? I needed to have as many good memories as I could locked away for those rainy days.

* * *

"Ah, Ana it's been too long." John Kavanagh smiles as he kisses the top of my hand. I feel Christian bristle beside me but, I just smile in return. I mean I had known this man longer than Christian. He wouldn't hurt me…would he? I didn't think so. I mean I was his daughters best friend for goodness sake!

"John it has been too long how are you?" I smile but turn around as I hear someone call my name.

"Ana? Oh my God Ana! It is you!" I yell for joy as I see Ethan, Kate's brother, coming my way. I hadn't seen him in a while and when I had first met Kate he was one of my very good friends. I had missed him.

"Oh Ethan! I've missed you! You have to come see me more." I throw my arms around him and hold on for dear life. Ethan was a good guy. He wasn't sneaky like his father and he adored his sister. I knew he was caught up in this life style only because he was born in to it. Ethan had always told me his dream was to become a psychiatrist, Of course, that was before I knew his family was involved in with the mafia.

"Wow Ana, you look beautiful." He holds me at arms length his eyes raking over my body. I roll my eyes as I hear Christian clear his throat behind us. He was such a Neanderthal.

"Oh this is my boyfriend Christian Grey." His eyes widen as he looks to his father. He hadn't been around in a while so I guess he was out of the loop.

"Uh wow, I guess you have been hanging around my sister a little too much huh Ana banana?" I scowl and punch his shoulder as he laughs at me.

"Hello Ethan. It's good to see you again." Christians cool voice gives me goosebumps. I wasn't sure what kind of relationship he had with the Kavanaghs. I mean they were his in-laws. That had to count for something right? Maybe not if I was judging it by his death stare.

"Yea, you too Grey." Ethan rolls his eyes at Christians antics and sends me a smile before walking away. I watch as he heads towards Mia. From look on her face I think Christian was about to have another Kavanagh for a sister, but I'd let him figure that one out on his own.

"Oh Christian, Ethan is sweet. You should learn to play nice." I huff as I cross my arms completely forgetting about our surroundings. He arches his eyebrow as he takes my arm and leads me towards the bar.

"Ana, baby, I love you but Ethan and I have our own private relations. Next time stay out of it please." I can tell by the sound of his voice that 'playing nice' was definitely out of the question. Feeling like a reprimanded child I sulk as I order a drink.

"Yea well, you maybe mister hot shot mob boss but, you're not getting any for a week for treating me like petulant child just now." I raise my own eyebrow at his shocked expression and walk away. I smirk as he follows behind me grumbling under his breath. Oh Christian Grey had a lot to learn now that he had a woman in his life. He was no longer the "Don" when it came to _all_ things.

* * *

I was sitting at the table alone as Christian went to mingle around the room. He saw some men from Wall Street and took this as the perfect opportunity to talk business. I personally didn't want to talk numbers the whole night and opted to stay behind.

"You must be Ana? I've heard a lot about you." I turn in my seat to seat to see a middle aged man. His black hair is short like a buzz cut. He has blue eyes and has to be about six foot. He was actually a decent looking man. I take his out stretch hand as I smile politely.

"I'm sorry sir, but you have me at a disadvantage." I tell him honestly. I had no idea who he was but yet, he knew me. He must be someone important most likely trying to get to Christian through me.

"Ah, no worries. I'm John Beckett the new Captain around here." His crows feet become prominent as he smiles at me and I feel sick to my stomach. John Beckett? Christian had told me about him. He was after my boyfriends blood. This was the man that wanted to see him behind bars at all cost, even if it meant sending me there as well.

"Oh. It's nice to meet you." I mumble as I look around the room. _Where the hell was Christian?_ He can sense my discomfort and drops my hand. I have to hold in my groan as he takes the seat opposite of me.

"I know you know who I am. I just want to apologize for my detectives behavior the other day." I give him a wary look as he says this. He wants to apologize? I wasn't buying this act. Something didn't smell right here.

"I'm sure it was all a misunderstanding." I say coolly. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of buddying up with Christian Grey's girlfriend. No, these boys around here would learn the hard way. I may not be from this lifestyle but my man was and he was teaching me well.

"I believe that seat is taken." I let out a deep breath as I see Christian standing behind Beckett. Thank God he came. I wasn't sure what this man wanted from me but, now that Christian was here, I knew he wouldn't ask.

"Grey. Nice lady you have here. You be sure to take care of her now." Beckett send him a sly smile before walking off. I drop my head in to my hands groaning at his words. I knew all too well what he actually meant. They were coming after me. They were going to take Christian down by making my life a living hell.

"It'll be okay." Christian murmurs in to my ear as he rubs my back. I hoped he was right. Orange was so not my color.

 **So tell me your thoughts! Christian has Ana at the Gala with him. They looked stunning. She's ready to fill her role as his girl and represent him in a good way. She's beauty as well as brains so just remember her degree is in finance. CG said the big three words first How did you guys like that? I wanted something different and it totally seemed like something my Christian would do for Ana. How do feel about John Beckett? Or the Kavanagh's ? Thanks for all the reviews and please keep them coming they motivate me. Seriously, they do.**


	16. Kidnappings and DeLeon

**AN: Hi :). There is a question at the bottom regarding this story and a sneak peek bog please answer it if you have the time! Thanks. I appreciate all your reviews! Enjoy.**

My feet hit the pavement and my chest burns from the lack of oxygen. This was my fifth mile and I knew I would have to head back now. It was a miracle that Christian hadn't called me yet. I suppose it was because I had Swayer with me. He stayed in the background, but he never once fell behind. At least I knew he was fit.

"You ready to head back Miss?" I hear Sawyer call for me. I look at him and roll my eyes at his appearance. Not one damn ounce of sweat was on his body. Who the hell trained these men?

Nodding my head, I change the song on my iPod and head back towards Escala. I wasn't much of a runner, but now that I was with Christian I wanted to stay fit. It was the only thing that took the stress away. When I ran it was like I was releasing all the pent up anger I had into oblivion. It felt nice and I found myself running at least once a day.

I feel the burning in my limbs begin to numb and it feels as if my body's just floating. This is what I loved. Once I forgot all about the pain my body was in my mind took over. I just thought about everything. Christian is a Crime boss, Christian killing people, Christian with blood on his hands. It was only a matter of time before John Beckett got what he wanted and then I'd be fucked.

I loved Christian to death, but how were we going to survive this whirlwind? I didn't even know if we could. Every thought and doubt I have left my mind as I see my man waiting by the lobby doors. He gives me a lopsided smile and I run right into his arms, throwing my legs around his waist. Even if we couldn't survive this at least we were in it together.

"How was your run?" He nuzzles my neck as and carries me into the elevator. I giggle and press our button. He pushes my back against the cold walls. I moan at the cool temperature as it touches my blazing skin. I was exhausted.

"It was fine. You should come with me." I run my finger through his slight waves. I loved his hair and the way it fell through my fingers. Christian was a fit man and yes, he was gorgeous but he was so much more than that. I was afraid of him yes, I wouldn't lie. He was dangerous. He was exactly the type of man your mother fell in love with and your father warned you to stay away from. I knew who he was on the inside though. Christian had such a soft side and it hurt me that more people couldn't see that.

GEH was his business. His first baby. What people didn't know was he invested in many nonprofit organizations. He had his hands tied in many charities for the homeless, abuse victims, and even third world countries. _That_ was the man I fell in love with.

"Maybe I will _vita_ , but right now I have to go. I just wanted to see you before I left." He sets me down outside of our door. I frown as he opens it and lets me in. He had to leave at 8 in the morning? I suppose that was better than his usual 6 am. I had told him I would like to see him when I woke up before he went to go play the bad guy out in the streets. He got a kick out of that.

"Where are you going?" I ask as I grab myself a water from the fridge.

"Need to know Ana." He reminds me that I can't be involved. I'm on a need to know basis. Right. My life was in danger and I was on a need to know fucking basis.

"You're kidding, right? Christian, last time I checked they wanted my head on a fucking stick. I'm thinking we're way past a need to know." I roll my eyes as I hop onto the counter.

"Babe come on, I hate when you use those filthy words… Unless it's in the bedroom." Christian gives me a look before standing between my legs. He had a thing with me cursing. Apparently it wasn't lady like. I scoffed at that. What century were we in again?

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." I squeal as he grabs my chin, making me look in his eyes.

"Stop cursing. I'll be back before dinner. Don't cook _please_." He gives me a wink before kissing my cheek and freeing my face from his grasp. I rub my chin sticking my tongue out at him. He was so controlling. I had to admit he was working on it for me though. That was better than nothing.

"Hey! I'm learning. Don't bash the student." I call after him. I hear his loud laughter and I jump off the counter grumbling under my breath. Okay, I wasn't the best cook, but Kate was teaching me. It would take time! Christian refused to eat my food. The last time I cooked I burned the chicken so bad. He wouldn't let me in the kitchen for a couple days. That was before the Gala. I was ready to get back in there and start practicing again. Kate was coming over at noon to teach me the basics.

I head into our bedroom just as Christian was about to leave. I hated this part. I hated when he had to go and I wasn't sure if he would come back.

"Come back to me." I pull him into a hug squeezing him tightly before letting him go.

"I will. Try not to burn the kitchen down." He chuckles as he gives me a kiss and walks out the door. I sigh as I head into the bathroom. I turn the shower on as I strip.

The water feels amazing against my tense shoulders. I lather up my loofa. I couldn't stop thinking about Christian. I had a bad feeling about today. I know most of the time he told me I was over reacting, but today was different. I was sure of it.

I jump as I hear a thud coming from the bedroom. It was probably just Swayer. I shut off the water and step out of the shower. I grab the towel next to the door.

"Sawyer?" I look around my bedroom seeing black boots peeking out from under my bed.

Before I even have a chance to scream a hand covers my mouth and grabs me by the waist. Panic sets in and I know that must be Sawyer's body on the floor. My attacker lifts me off the floor and I try my hardest to fight him off. I press my feet against the wall as he carries me out of the room and push off of it. I send him flying backwards and he hits his head. His hands loosen and I take that opportunity to run. Christian told me about his office. I just had to make it to his office downstairs. It was a safe room.

I was too slow for my attacker, though, and he pulls me by the hair snapping my head back. I scream in pain as I look up and at the stranger's face. I feel my fear set in as I see his brown eyes. They were lifeless. This man was a killer and I was his next victim.

* * *

CPOV

I cringe as I see Elliot take a line of coke. Ever since we're kids he was always dipping his fingers into that shit. I never touched it. Alcohol was my poison, but, that was before I met Ana.

"God." He leans his head back feeling the high take over his senses. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he looks at me. Shaking my head, I slap the tin tray out of his hands.

"What the fuck man?!" He yells while bending down trying to salvage the white powder scattered over my floor. This is why I hated brining him to the office in my club. This place was filled with drugs and he could never resist.

"Stop that shit. It's embarrassing God El clean yourself up before I tell Kate." I threaten as I take my seat. Pulling out my briefcase I take out the Manila folder that lies inside. I know Kate would have his balls if she found out about his guilty pleasure.

"Whatever man show me what you have." He throws himself onto my couch and I scoff at his face. His mouth was hanging open and his pupils were dilated. There was no way he'd be capable of doing a job tonight.

"We have pictures of DeLeon." I lay them out on my desk. "The fucker is in Chicago."

"Oh man C. That's way out of our stomping grounds." My brother groans taking out a pack of cigs. I sigh and pour myself a scotch. He was right. I was powerful in this city but, Chicago belongs to the Kelly family. One of the oldest Irish-American crime families around. Let's just say we had our differences. The Irish and Italians didn't really see eye to eye.

"True, but we have an advantage." I say smiling. It was true too. I never thought Elliot marrying Kate would be a good thing, until now.

"What's that?" He questions. Lifting his head, he takes one look at me and I see it dawn on him.

"No. No fucking way." He stands shaking his head so hard I thought it was going to fly off his shoulders.

"You have no choice. Now shut the fuck up and listen." I snap. I was getting tired of him being a pussy when it came to Kate. Jesus Christ! He was supposed to be a made man. He was acting like a pansy.

"You will call John and arrange a meeting. If he can't go to Chicago then Ethan will." I say with finality in my tone. There was no questioning me. The Kavanghs were Irish and they could get DeLeon and bring him back to New York. No one had a choice in the matter and anyone who thought they did would be looking down my 9mm's barrel.

Elliot curses me off and stomps out of my office. I didn't give a fuck. He'd get over it. Frankly, if it had been Kate with a bounty over her head, he'd already have been in Chicago himself. So his opinion didn't matter to me.

I scan over the pictures of Deleon walking the streets of Chicago. He was smiling as if he had not one fucking care in the world. I laugh bitterly at the thought. He should have stayed hidden indoors because when I got my hands on him, he'd be begging me for mercy.

I see my phone light up on my desk and check the screen. It was Taylor so I answered it hoping he'd have more information for me.

"Boss?" I immediately tense at his tone.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Ana boss." Pushing my chair back, I grab my coat and head out of my office my phone still attached to my ear.

"What the fuck is wrong with Ana?" I stay calm. I wanted to know what was going on before I started murdering fuckers.

"She's gone. They swiped the place. Took out every guard in the fucking building Boss. This had to be a professional." I curse opening the door to my car.

"How the fuck could someone take out 22 of my best men?!" I yell putting my phone on Bluetooth. I don't even bothering looking for traffic as I speed out of the parking garage.

"I don't know Boss. I just got here. Sawyer wasn't answering and I had a bad feeling." I tighten my grip on the wheel as I do a 100 mph down the city's streets. I was going to end up kill some fucking pedestrian, but I didn't care. Ana was gone and I had no idea who the hell took her. She could be dead by now and it would be all my fault. I brought her into this fucking life.

"Fuck! God fucking dammit! Check all the CCTV's. I need to know who the fuck has taken her Taylor! I have some big enemies out here. I'll be there in five." I say goodbye and punch my steering wheel as I feel panic set in. Anyone in the whole fucking tri-state area could have Ana.

 **Okay please review. I won't be updating till you do! We have so many viewers but no feedback. It's not just to stroke my ego I want to know how the story is the most important thing. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed I love you all and your feedback. Also would you guys want me to set up a blog where I would give you sneak peeks of the chapter before it came out? I saw that somewhere and it seemed pretty cool. Let me know in the comments! Ana is gone. Christian found DeLeon. Elliot does coke yes I know that's bad but it's common with "made men" (so I've read in my research) and he's not addicted he just likes it. Tell me your thoughts on this chapter oh and Ray was supposed to show up ! What's he gunna say when his baby girl isn't there?**


	17. Paul Clayton, John Beckett and Jack Hyde

**AN: Thank you for all the feedback. I'm posting this just for you guys today. Some of you pointed out that Ana was a good cook in previous chapters You were right I went back and changed it she's a bad cook now lol I just want her that way idk why. Thank you for pointing that out to me guys! This is why I love your feedback its like having an extra pair of eyes! So thank you again. Oh by the way this chapter may contain triggers for some people. It is graphic so please if it is too much for you then don't read the first half with Ana. She is... naked and tied up. So yea I can't really explain without giving too much away.**

The room is dark and the floor feels damps as I feel around. I groan in pain as I sit up. My captor was less than friendly when he threw me down here. These men were definitely after Christian. I heard two more voices when I was dragged in but I wasn't able to see them because of the blindfold that covered my eyes.

"Christian's side piece is being brought downstairs as we speak. Trust me when I say he'll be knocking on our door any day now." That was the last thing I heard before I was thrown down a flight of stairs. My eyes adjust to the lack of light and I can tell I'm in the basement. There are boxes scattered all over and a small window near the back of the room. It wasn't big enough for me to crawl through, but maybe I could see someone and get help. It was all I could think of at the moment.

I stand, making sure not to make too much noise. I didn't want him coming down the stairs. I still didn't know his name but it wasn't like it mattered anyway. He wanted to kill me. I knew that much. Standing on one of the boxes I grab the window sill. I can see the front lawn and the street outside. It was dark out. Had it really been hours already? I remember taking a shower and hearing something fall inside of the bedroom. I now know that was Sawyer's body. Oh God, Sawyer. I had grown to love that man. He was my annoying CPO, but he was always there, ready to risk his own life for mine. I hope he wasn't dead.

I see men walking in and out of the house, but I can't really make out their faces.

"Hey!" One spotted me and yells while pointing right at me. I lose my balance and fall backwards. My back hits the concrete floor and I turn on my side from the pain. I can hear footsteps stomping down the stairs and my heart rate picks up. I had no idea what these people would do to me now. I wasn't used to this shit. I didn't know anything about this lifestyle beside that fact that involved criminals. Criminals that now held my life in their hands.

"Get the fuck up." I feel someone kick my back and I scream out in pain. Dammit, that shit really hurt. The sick fuck laughs and drags me by my hair when I try to stand. I stumble over my feet as he pulls me upstairs. It was only then that I realized I was still fucking naked. Whimpering, I try to cover my body by my attacker slaps my hands away as he throws me onto the couch. I look around and see five other men watching me. They weren't trying at all to cover their face. That only meant one thing. They were going to kill me. A made man wouldn't risk his identity in a fucking kidnapping unless he knew that the victim wouldn't be a problem after it was all said and done. Unless Christian found a way to get me out of here I was done.

"I can see why you have Christian Grey falling over himself." I look up at the guy who dragged me up here. He was the same man who kidnapped me. He had jet black hair that was in a pony tail. He looked like a grease ball like a fucking scumbag. I spit in his face and smile as he wipes my saliva off of his forehead. Fuck this. If I was going to die, I was going to die fighting.

He scowls at me before stalking up to the couch and pulling my legs. Yet again, my back hits the floor and I have to hold back my groans of pain. He leans over me taking out a tiny blade and holds it to my neck.

"Do that again and I will kill you." I push at his chest, trying to get away from him and his knife. I can hear the laughing in the background and I feel scared. Why were they all in here? Was I going to be tortured?

"Ricardo! Get your fucking ass up off that chair and help me tie her up to the cross. I whip my head around, spotting the cross that he speaks of. Who the fuck has a Saint Andrews cross in their damn living room? The fucking mob that's who. I scream and kick and fight with all my might but it's no use. They cuff my hands first and then my legs. I bite back my sob as they chain my neck last. I wasn't going to cry in front of these bastards.

"Now look at the camera and smile for your man sweetie." Ricardo sneers at me. I try my hardest to flip him off even though my hands are cuffed. I look away as he snaps pictures of my exposed naked body. I felt like throwing up. They were going to send these to Christian. He was going to go insane. I knew Christian and the more they antagonized him, the more hell there was going to be to pay.

* * *

CPOV

"We have to fucking find her. It's nearly been twenty four fucking hours. She's dead! Oh God, I bet they fucking killed her." I mutter as I pace the room. Pulling at my hair I see my father and brother look at each other. They're exchanging glances and I know they're keeping something from me.

I grab my brother by the throat and pin him to the wall. He knew something about Ana and yet he was going to sit here and hide it from me? I didn't fucking think so. Taking out my gun I hear my father yell at me to stop, but I was far too enraged. I press it into his fucking temple.

"What do you know? I swear to God brother when it comes to Ana I will blow your fucking brains all over my goddamn walls." I push the metal into his head making him wince in pain.

"Okay! Okay, we got something literally ten minutes ago and we weren't sure whether we should show you." I drop him letting his body fall to the floor. He was clawing at his fucking throat like a rabid animal but I didn't care.

"Show me." I say simply as I go to sit behind my desk. My legs were shaking and I didn't think they'd be able to hold me up for much longer.

"Christ-" My father begins, but I cut him off. I didn't have time for his shit tonight.

"Show me!" I slam my hand down on my desk making it shake violently. I needed to know what they knew. I needed to know as much as I could about Ana's whereabouts.

"Fuck, alright man here. Just don't fucking shoot the messenger." My brother throws a folder at me and goes to stand behind my father. I roll my eyes. Coward.

I open the folder and gag. This couldn't be real. There was my sweet Ana tied to a fucking Saint Andrews cross as if she was some fucking show and tell exhibit. Her body was completely naked and open for everyone to see. Her face is turned away from the camera in one shot, but in the next one I can see her eyes perfectly. I can see the fear in them and I stand up cursing these bastards to hell.

"Look at least she's not dead." My father reasons.

"Not dead? Are you fucking kidding me?! She naked hanging from a piece of fucking wood no doubt in a house full of men. Disgusting vile men, do you know what the men involved in our lifestyle do to women like Anastasia? They beat them, torture them, humiliate them, and fucking rape them. They take away their reason for living and they break them. They break their fucking spirits!" I seethe and punching a hole right through my office wall. They were going to break Ana if I didn't find her soon.

"I know that! But, we have to keep a level head so we can find her." My father watches me as I take my gun and walk out of the room. Where the fuck was Taylor?

"Taylor!" I bellow as I stalk into the kitchen.

"Yeah boss?" I see him on the computer and I grab him by the collar, throwing him out of the fucking chair. I wasn't waiting for him to review the cameras I'd do it myself.

"Move out of my way. You're all incompetent. You let Sawyer know that if he makes it out that fucking hospital I'm going to kill him. Every last one of you will fucking die if Ana dies!" I point my gun at him as I go off. How could twenty-two of my best guys be caught so off guard? They were all knocked out. Tranquilized, by a fucking dart. Who the fuck even uses those anyway? I'll tell you who. Cops do. This was an inside job and I knew who to find but first I need to watch these CCTV's.

I press play and watch as a man dressed in black enter the building. My front guard was already taken out at this time and nothing was stopping him from getting to Ana. The next scene he's kicking my fucking door down and scoping out my apartment. I see from my camera in the hallways that Sawyer hears him. He runs to find Ana first. It's too late by the time he gets into the room because his fucking attacker knocks him out cold.

I stop and pause the tape as I notice something peculiar. Up until this point the attacker had on a mask, but he takes it off. I would know that damn pony tail from anywhere. It seems Jack Hyde was back in New York and he was the one who took Ana. So Jack comes back and DeLeon runs off to Chicago? Something was going on here. My heart rate speeds up as I see Ana walk into the bedroom. She's in nothing but a man towel when Jack grabs her from behind. I can see her struggle and I'm proud of her when she plants her feet against the wall and kicks off of it. She sends Jack flying backwards and he smacks his head against the wall. She runs and I know she's trying to make it to my office. I slam my fist in frustration when he gets her anyway. She was so fucking close.

My brother and father walk into the kitchen and I turn to face them.

"It was Jack fucking Hyde." I say through my clenched teeth. How could I have been so stupid to leave her. I should have known that once DeLeon left Jack would be back. They were working as a team, but, I knew the Captain was their accomplice. Everything about this invasion screamed cop work. It was too stealth and too clean. We mob men liked to get a little dirt on our hands with shit like this.

"Elliot, take Taylor with you and get the Captain down to the warehouse." I slip my gun back into the holster as I stand.

"The fucking captain? How the hell are we going to get the CAPTAIN of NYC's homicide department?" My brothers complaining pushes me over the edge, but my father holds me back before I can pummel his face in. Did I care how he got the Captain? No, I just needed him to do it.

"I don't know. Just fucking do it. Stop being a little bitch and do it. While you're at it, make sure the Kavanagh's are getting a move on. They need to be in Chicago tonight." I push my fathers hands off me and head back to my office. I had a couple of things to take care of before I could meet the captain. The first was Detective Clayton.

* * *

CPOV

I drag his body across the cement floor. I could see his skin rubbing off leaving a blood trail behind us. I didn't care. He was going to answer some fucking questions along with his boss. I open the door to the empty warehouse. I see Elliot and my father standing there with John Beckett tied to a chair.

I throw Paul Clayton right next to his chair. It wasn't that hard to find him. He thought if he played it cool and went to work like normal I wouldnt suspect anything. Well, I showed up at the precinct and knocked his ass out and stiffed him into my trunk. He was in the side alley so no one even noticed he was missing.

"Well, Captain it is so nice to see you again." I smile as I walk to the metal cart next to my brother. I see a gun, a knife and a blow torch. I nod my head looking at the floor and I see the gallons of water along with acid. If I didn't get my answers there was gong to be hell to pay. They were already going to be killed by the time this was over. How they died just depended on their cooperation.

"Fuck off Grey." He spits blood on my shoe and I just smile while shaking my head. Grabbing a second chair I tie Paul up and slap his face till he wakes up.

"Rise and shine lover boy! We have some business to attend." He groggily opens his eyes taking in his surroundings. He sees John sitting next to him and he struggles against the rope. He wasn't getting out…not ever.

"So tell me boys, where is Ana?" I raise on eyebrow as I take the knife of the tray. I see paul watching my every move and I send a him a smirk. H knew what I was capable of. He's seen it in my files. I was going to torture him like he was one of those John doe's he's read so much about. Except it was worse for him because he's taken my one reason for living away. I didn't take kindly to that.

"Tell him." Paul whispers harshly to John. His captain sends him a look before staring at me.

"I don't know where your girl is Grey." Paul groans shaking his head. I sigh dramatically before taking the blow torch off the table. I put the flame on to my knife and watch it heat the metal. It turns orange and then black from the heat. I bend John's neck back and pacing the burning knife to his throat. He screams in agony but I don't let up.

"Elliot, pour the acid into two small bowls." I calmly order him. Taking the knife off Johns neck I see the skin peeling off. Shrugging my shoulders I put the blow torch's flame to the knife again.

"No matter what you do Grey I wont tell you a thing." John laughs in my face and I feel my anger grow. "You're dead and so is your girl."

I take the hot knife and stab it in to his shoulder. Taking joy in his pain I twist the knife until it pierces straight through coming out of the back of his shoulder. His throws his head back screaming in pain.

"Elliot, his hands." I step back ripping the knife out as I go. His body slumps forward in exhaustion. I wipe my knife clean as Elliot rolls two extra cart over to John. Each cart has one bowl of acid sitting on top of it. I couldn't find Ana unless these two gave me the information I needed. The simple fact that they knew where she was and I didn't made me infuriated.

I turn towards Paul as Elliot dips Johns hands into each bowl. Paul throws up on himself as he sees the flesh on his bosses hand bubble and blister. Johns agonizing screams fill the air and I see my father sitting in a corner reading the fucking paper. Why was he even here? He never takes part in the dirty work. He could've just stayed home.

"So tell Paul are you going to give me information?" I flash him my knife as I circle his chair. I was thinking of a different punishment for him.

"Look, I don't know where her took her. I just know that he's working with Jack Hyde and DeLeon's men. They're in cahoots." I stop walking and look at John. He's passed out from the pain. I smile when I stare at Paul again. He was lying. He knew where Ana was. He was John's right hand.

"I'm going to give you one last chance to tell me where she is. Then I'm going to cut your fingers of one by one. Unless you tell me the truth then I'll go easy on you." I see determination set in his eyes and I shake my head. Why people even bothered to fight me off I would never know.

"No. You're going to kill me anyway." He shrugs his shoulders. The scared man begging John to tell me the truth earlier is now gone. I tsk as I hold his left hand down and bring my knife down in one harsh motion completely severing his pointer finger.

"Uh… Christian we have a problem." My fathers wary voice calls from the corner.

"What?" I snap.

"Ana's father is at your house." I grab Paul finger throwing it onto the floor behind me. Of course Ana's father would show up now. His daughter was missing because of me. I was the mobster boyfriend that got his daughter kidnapped. Why the fuck was i going to say to him that could ever make this okay? Nothing. Even if I got Ana out of this okay this man would never approve of us now.

 **Oh god, Okay don't kill me! So Ana was kidnapped by Jack Hyde. She's going to go through a traumatic experience because I mean you don't get kidnapped by the mafia and just walk out normal. It's going to be hard for her and that might even effect her relationship with CG but its HEA so don't worry about that guys. Tell me what you think about this chapter. The kidnapping. The pictures to Christian. It was obvious that the captain was involved. He's flipping out threatening to kill ever one (he's version of a panic attack lol). It's about to get crazy. So, yea I would love your feedback I love talking to you guys lol. I try to respond to all the reviews. An I always respond to PM's if you ever have a question. Thanks again.**


	18. Murder

**AN: GUYS! okay can we all calm down a bit? lol I know rape is a big serious issue. I have a cousin who was raped repeatedly by her STEP father. Bastards in jail now. My opinion? His dick should've been cut off. Ana will not be raped but threatening me by saying you wont read my story wont change the outcome lol. If I had wrote a rape scene it would have stayed either way but I didn't and you will see that here. Just don't attack me geez. I love Ana and CG too. I also understand rape is hard to stomach. I don't really write about that stuff because it hits so close to home. Also remember this is a mafia story. It will be gruesome so just remember that when reading. If you want to walk out on my story then I respect your decision and hope you find more to your liking. Anyway enjoy.**

"Hey sweetheart wake up!" I cough as cold water is thrown on me. It's been two days. For two days I have been tied to this cross. These assholes were the biggest fucking perverts I had ever met. They stared at my body like it was a piece of meat. I've been ridiculed and humiliated. I've been slapped around and I just wanted Christian to find me. I knew if anyone could it would be him, but I couldn't wait any longer.

Ray was supposed to be in the city by now and all I could think about was what he would think once he realized I was missing. There was no doubt in my mind that he would be able to tell what kind of a man Christian is. My father wasn't stupid and he wouldn't approve not after this.

I groan as I feel my head spin. These assholes wouldn't give me anything to eat or drink and it was starting to hit me. They were trying to pry information out of me. Information that I didn't have. Christian never told me anything about his line of work. I really had nothing to give but they wouldn't believe me. That was too fucking bad for me because they weren't going to stop until I gave them something.

"Tell me where Christian Grey keeps his shipments. I want to know everything. His shipments, his money, and even the people on his hit list." I laugh and give this moron a weird look. I knew his name was Jack Hyde and I knew this was the man Christian has been looking for.

"I don't fucking know asshole. Christian keeps me out of the loop." I spit in his face and he curses me off. I think about ignoring him but then an idea hits me.

"You bitch." He slaps me hard and my face throbs from the impact. I didn't care. I could take a couple hits. I was so sick and tired of these men interfering with my life ever since I got with Christian. If only I could get off of this fucking cross. I would find a way out. I may be scared but I wasn't weak. I knew how to shoot a gun pretty damn well too.

"I'll make you a deal." My mind start turning as I think of what deal I could make him. If I pretend to know these things about Christian I could get loose. I could act like I'm taking him to see him and make my escape.

"Now we're talking. Ricardo round the boys up and take them out back. Me and Ana here are about to have a little talk." He smiles as he takes a chair out and sits down in front of me. I wince as he takes his knife out. I had cuts on my torso from this asshole. I was so glad my father taught me how to survive. Other wise this whole ordeal would have broken me already.

"If you take me to Christian's warehouse I can show you where he keeps everything." I tell him hoping that I can convince him to take me outside.

"Hmm. You know sweetheart if you're lying to me this will be much much worse." I bite my lip as he pushes the tip of the knife into my hand. If I got my hands on a gun I was so going to make this bastard pay.

"I'm not lying. If you untie me and give me some clothes I will take you there. Christian keeps everything there." I pretend to act nonchalant. He looks at me for a minute before nodding his head. He gets up and walks out of the room. I about scream for joy when I see sweats and a shirt in his hands when he comes back. Finally some fucking clothes.

I wait in anticipation as he frees my hands first. By the time I'm free I roll my neck feeling stiff from being in that position for 48 hours. My legs feel like jello as I slip the sweats on but I didn't have time to worry about that. I throw the shirt on and sneak a look outside the window. I see all of his men on the back porch laughing it up. I roll my eyes and look back at Jack. He's watching me and I give me a slight smile.

"So are we going to do this?" I throw my hands up in exasperation. I was hoping that I was putting on a good enough act because if not I had no doubt that he would kill me.

"Yeah, Yeah let's go." He turns around to head towards the front door. I bend down quickly and see a gun taped under the table.I remember one of his men putting it there earlier. I take it and stuff it in my pants. I was getting out this shit hole once and for all. I knew Christian could have found me but I didn't want to wait any longer. I've been beaten and belittled. I wanted to go home. Every step I take sends a searing hot pain through my left foot. I probably broke it when I was thrown down the flight of stairs.

"Hurry up." Jack says as he pushes me outside. He walks to a black BMW. He throws me into the back and I yell out in pain as he slams the door on my foot. If it wasn't broken before it was definitely broken now. I crawl into a sitting position. He starts the car and heads down the street. He parks on the corner sending a quick text but I couldn't see to who. I take the gun out of my pants and my hands start to shake. If I wanted to get out of this alive I would have to kill him. I wanted to kill him as bad as that sounds. He hurt me and humiliated me. He took away my dignity when he hung me on that cross. As a woman there was nothing worse than feeling like a piece of ass that a man could just push around. I feel my self growing angry at the memories and I take the safety off.

I look up and meet his eyes in the rearview mirror. With a steady hand I position the gun right behind his head. Without even batting an eyelash I pull the trigger. I watch as his blood splatters the dash board and I quickly get out. Opening the drivers door I pull his body out and leave it in the middle of the road. We were parked just outside of the house he kept me in and I knew I had to get out quick. It was only a matter of time before his goons came out after hearing that gun shot.

Hopping in the front seat I close the door and drive off. I have blood all over my shirt and hands. I don't care. I look around and see brain matter scattered across the front of the car and I feel sick to my stomach. I had done that. I had killed a man. I speed down the streets heading for Escala. I needed to get there. I needed to see my father. I needed to see Christian. I needed to get these 48 hours out of my head.

* * *

CPOV

"Who the fuck are you?" A gruff voice addresses me as soon I step in to my apartment. I turn in to the living room and see an aged man with a mustache staring at me. Obviously it was Ana's father. I could tell he was military just from his stance. It reminded me of Taylor. I had been able to put him here last night. I hadn't met with him as I wasn't sure what to say. I showed up today because, I knew I couldn't put it off. His daughter was missing and I had to tell him.

"Christian Grey sir." I say as I walk into the living room. I take my coat off and throw it on the couch. This man was going to kill me.

"Well, Christian Grey where is my daughter?" I can see his eyes assessing me. I wasn't used to this shit. Usually I asked the questions yet here I was getting interrogated and rightfully so.

"I'm Ana's boyfriend. Listen, Ana…well Ana is missing." His posture goes rigid as I say this. Slowly walking up to me he stands right in front of my fucking face. I wasn't even sure what to do or say to him at this point.

"What do you mean missing?" He tilts his head and stares into my eyes. I swallow thickly feeling my palms sweat. Fuck. I've never feared a man before, unless it was my father.

"She was kidnapped." I knew it was coming but I just didn't expect it to hurt so fucking much. His fist connects with my jaw and I can practically feel it crack. I groan and hold my face in my hands. I wouldn't hit him back. That would just be disrespectful to Ana.

"Well then what the fuck are we doing here? We need to find my daughter." He pushes me against the wall and his forearm cuts my oxygen off. I can't breath but I see Taylor coming from the corner of my eyes. He throws Ray off of me.

"Enough! Leave him Taylor." I stop my guard from kicking his ass and lean on my knees trying to catch my breath. I watch Ray stand and give Taylor an elbow to the face. I actually can't help it and I laugh. This was where Ana got her feisty side from. She acted just like her father. God, I missed her.

"Fuck! Sir, I came here to tell you Ana has been found." Taylor says while holding his broken nose. I stand up straight not believing what I just heard.

"What do you mean? Where is she?" I frantically ask. I see Ray grabbing his shit off the floor but we both freeze when we hear the front door open again. The wind is knocked out of me when I see a beaten and bloody Ana walk inside. What the fuck was going on? Whose blood was that? _Please tell me it's not hers._

"Ana?" I whisper. She stares at me and then looks towards her father. I can see her resolve break and her tears fall down her cheeks. She drops something to the floor and I swallow back my shock when I see that it's a gun. Had she killed someone?

"Daddy." Her voice cracks and her father rushes to her side taking her into his arms. I can't lie and say that I wasn't hurt. I had been worried sick about her and she hadn't even acknowledged me. Then again I was the one who put her in this situation in the first place. I pull at my hair as I pace the room not even caring that people were watching me. Everything was falling apart. None of this was supposed to have happened.

"Christian?" I spin around at the sound of her small voice. Tears sting my eyes as I see her bloodied hand reach out to me. I softly take it pulling her into my chest. That was all it took. I broke down holding her in my arms.

"I thought I was going to lose you." I sob in to her shoulder. I rub her back and just breath in her scent. She smelled like sweat and blood. It was the only time I was ever happy to smell those two together. She was here. She was alive.

"Me too." She cries into my chest and I just hold on to her. I knew I had to get her help. She needed to be checked out but right now I just wanted to hold her.

 **Can we all take a breath together now? I know it's sort but the rest of the chapter isn't completely and I wanted to get his out some of you have sent me PM's that weren't too nice. LOL Ana is out. she is confused. She is tough and she wanted to kill Jack for humiliating her and hurting her but when she actually did it her conscious kicked in and now she feels horrible. This will take a toll on her and Christian believe me. She wont just wake up the next day and be all good. But she's tough. So tell me what you think. She had to break out of there. She's not a damsel in distress in my story. So even though she knew Christian could find her she knew she could break out if she could get untied. Christian got a little roughed up by Ana's dad. At least he respected Ana enough to not hurt him.**


	19. Taylor

TPOV

It's been two days. Two whole fucking days since Boss has been on a murdering rampage. I get it though I really do. If it was my lady they had captive I would be knocking doors down. The one thing I wasn't expecting was for him leave the girl's father with me. That pissed me the hell off. The whole night the guy was staring at me as if I was the reason why his daughter wasn't here. He didn't know that his daughters was missing yet. No, I left that for Grey. I wasn't going to tell an ex-military man that his daughter was gone and she had a high chance of coming back in a wooden box.

I was doing my rounds around the building. To say Mr. Grey was pissed off about twenty of his men being taken out would be an understatement. I'm actually surprised that he didn't put a bullet through every single one of them. We all knew that Ana was his life. His most prized possession. Not that she was an object or anything but, it was true. He loved that girl with all his heart. It would actually be kind of cute if I didn't how ruthless he truly was. I've seen him do some nasty shit out in these streets. Let's just say Paul Clayton and John Beckett would be better off taking their own lives. I knew he had them tied up in his warehouse right now. He was torturing the fuck out of those two. I felt bad, but, never cross a Grey.

I see a black BMW serve into the parking lot and hit one of the meters. I draw my gun getting ready to shoot until I see Ana struggling to get out of the car. Running over I pull the door open.

"Holy fuck." I whisper in shock. She was alive, but she looked like the walking dead. There was blood everywhere. I'd know splattered brains anywhere and I'd say she blew some fuckers brains out.

"Get the fuck away from me." She harshly pushes on my chest. I hold my hands up. I have no idea what she's just been through and I didn't want to be the reason why she went off the deep end. She gets out of the car and my eyes widen when I see her foot. That shit looked bad. She probably should go to a hospital.

"Ana, you need my help." I reach out to her, but she just shakes her head holding a hand up.

"I can't, please. Don't touch me. I need my father. I need Christian, but, please don't touch me." She says desperately. I look back down at her foot not sure what to do. I could tell she was stronger than she looked. Yeah, she had a limp, but she was moving as if it didn't bother her at all. I shook my head in exasperation.

"At least wait here with security. I'll get Christian." I beg her. She stares at me before nodding slowly. I turn towards the guards and they give me a nod. I press the elevator button. As soon as the doors open she slides right in before any of us can stop her. I roll my eyes and get in with her. Oh, what the hell! The girl just got kidnapped. I'm just going to let her do what she wants.

The elevator opens and I step out while keeping an eye on Ana. I didn't want her to injure herself any more than she already was. That foot was swollen and I knew that her walking on it would cause more damage. She wasn't going to listen to me though.

"I think I'm going to take a minute before I go in. Why don't you talk to him first." She murmurs while looking at the ground. I hesitate before nodding. I wasn't going to argue. I liked Ana really I did. So, I wanted to give her space. I think she needed it...or not. I don't know I'm not a doctor I'm just trying to do what's best.

I walk inside to see Ana's father choking the hell out of Christian. I pull him off. I knew he was a trained fighter, but so was I. I spent quite a few years in the service. I went to tackle him before Boss told me not to. That shocked the shit out of me and I didn't even see Ray's elbow to the face coming.

Groaning, I grab my nose. What a fucking asshole. I glare at him before turning to Mr. Grey.

"Fuck! Sir, I came here to tell you Ana has been found." I feel the blood spilling into my mouth. Before I can even answer Christians questions of where Ana was I hear the door knob turning. It seems as the she was ready to come in now.

I feel bad as Christians eyes her. I know what he's thinking. He's wondering where all that fucking blood came from. I didn't want to tell him that she most likely blew someones head off. That might be a little too graphic at the moment.

I see her eyeing both men in the room before she calls for her father. Christian looks heartbroken at that moment and I don't know what to do besides just standing awkwardly around.

CPOV (From where we left off last chapter.)

"Ana… Whose blood is this?" I whisper into her ear. I feel her stiffen in my arms and I look at Ray. He was staring at his daughter's appearance and I could see him connecting the dots.

"Can we sit please?" She moves out of my grasp addressing her father and me. She looks towards Taylor and I can see the apprehension in her eyes. That confused me. Was she scared of men now? I wasn't sure what happened to her these last two days and I wasn't sure what questions were the right ones to ask.

"Sure, sweetheart." I hear a gasp at my nickname for her and tears spring to her eyes. I would have to refrain from calling her that.

"Don't call me that." She states harshly. I look her over as she sits down and I curse when I see her foot. How the fuck is she even walking right now?

"Ana your foot dammit, we need to get you medical attention. Taylor, call Dr. Flynn. Let him know we need him ASAP." I instruct my security as I slowly sit next to Ana. Her father was sitting directly in front of her on my damn coffee table. This bastard had balls. I'll give him that.

"I… Oh, I killed a man!" She sobs into her hands and I see her father reach out and rub her shoulder.

"Annie if this man was hurting you then you had no choice." The severity of his tone shocks me. I knew Ana could fight, but did she even know how to use a gun? I had never asked.

"That's not why I'm crying." She sniffs and looks straight at me. I feel like she sees right through me and it makes me nervous. There was something in her eyes. Something that wasn't there before. I knew it was because this was her first kill. I remember seeing that same look in mine.

"Then why baby?" I softly ask.

"Because I liked it. I killed him and I don't regret it! I'm a horrible person. Oh god, I'm a fucking lunatic!" She wails as she throws her arms in the air. Her father actually has the nerve to chuckle and we both give a "what the fuck" look.

"Honey, that's normal, it's your survival instincts kicking in. You're not just going to let yourself be killed without a fight. It's not in our human nature. When we know our life is in danger we will do anything it takes to eliminate the threat." He pauses to take a look at me, " Anything." He says with finality while staring into my eyes. I got the point. He was sending me a message and I received it loud and clear. Fuck with my daughter and I'll eliminate you. The funny thing was he's probably the only person that could pull it off. I could never hurt Ana's father because I know how much he means to her. So the fucker could pull a gun on me and I wouldn't even reach for mine.

"Your fathers right." I say breaking eye contact to look at her.

"I know. It still feels wrong." She says while playing with her hands. She was covered in blood and I wanted her to shower, but I had a feeling she wouldn't listen if I asked her anyway.

"They were vile men. All of them took turns taunting me and saying disgusting things to me. He hit me. Every time he would ask me a question about you, Christian he would hit me when I didn't have an answer." She talks and her eyes glaze over like she's in a daze. I see her father's eyes flicker over to me and I sigh. The cat was out of the fucking bag now.

"I told him I didn't know anything. It was true. You never tell me shit. You disappear to go play Al Capone leaving me here clueless. I tried to explain that to him. He didn't believe me. I guess I expected that. He would cut me. All across my torso he would take his knife and just cut me." She whispers as her tears fall freely. I feel sick to my stomach and I try not to gag. I couldn't picture someone torturing my Ana. It just wasn't right.

"What the fuck Annie? You have to leave this guy. He's bad news. Christian Grey huh? I didn't believe it when I arrived yesterday but I guess all those stories about you are true." Ray harshly pushes me back against the couch and I see Ana stare at us. Her eyes are dull and she doesn't even make a sound. My eyes widen when Ray pulls out a gun and pushes it to my head. Never in my whole life has anyone gotten close enough to put a gun to my face. I see Ana stare at the gun before gently grabbing her fathers arm.

"Daddy stop." She softly says. "I know he's a bad man, but I knew the risks when I agreed to be with him."

She looks at me and I feel like utter shit. I knew the risks too. I knew them and yet I let her tag along. I think back to the beginning and feel my anger rising. I told my father that he should have eliminated DeLeon and Hyde back then. It's fine though I would take all of this into my own hands now.

"Annie that doesn't matter. You hear me? You need to get out now!" Ray raises his hand with the gun rubs his face groaning. He begins to pace the room and I just stare at nothing in particular. Everything was fucked up.

"I can't." Her voice cracks as she grabs my hand. " I love him. He's dangerous and his life scares me beyond belief, but I love him." A lone tear falls down her cheek and I feel disgusted with myself. I did this. I ruined her life.

"Ana… Whose blood is this?" I avoid her previous statement. I wasn't ready to deal with all that raw emotion yet. I had people to kill and I needed to know whose blood was on her hands.

"Jack Hyde." She sates coolly. I freeze stunned. Jack Hyde… She killed Jack Hyde.

"I know he took you from the video footage, but, I would have thought he would leave the city right after that." I furrow my brows in confusion. What the fuck was going on? This had to be a set up.

"Nope. They were waiting for you. It was a fucking assassination Christian. They were going to get you to find me and the place was going to full of people packing. They were going to kill you and the whole Grey family." She speaks so calmly and its starting to freak me out.

"You were all going to die. That's why I had to get out."

"How did you get out?" Her father asks as he sits down again.

"I pretended to know information. I told him if he untied me and gave me clothes I could go with him to your warehouse and show him all of your personal information." I look at her as she says this.

"How do you know about my warehouse?"

"I heard them talking about it." She quietly says. "Jack Hyde and a guy named Ricardo. He's the only other name I know."

I curse as I stand up. I knew it. I fucking knew it. The Puerto Ricans were working with the cops. I just had to figure out what deal was made. I knew there was a bounty over my head now and we needed to get to my safe house. There would be more men coming really soon if what she's saying is accurate.

 **Okay here you guys I was free for a big time period today so I decided to update this story. Love all your reviews thank you.**


	20. The Irish and the Puerto Ricans

**AN: You guys have been great with your reviews so this is for you! I hope you enjoy. Ana may be home but Christian is on a mission.**

Ana was upstairs in the shower. Her foot was broken and she had a walking cast on. She probably shouldn't be alone, but after seeing Dr. Flynn she wanted space. I couldn't really argue with her about it. I just wanted her to be happy. The spark in her eyes was gone right now and I knew she was in shock. I was worried though. Her father was sitting right in front of me with his elbows on my damn table watching me like a hawk.

"So you're a made man then? Big mafia boy?" He quirks an eyebrow. I shake my head at this man. He had not once ounce of fear. I made most men piss themselves, but not Ray Steele.

"You could say that." I shrug my shoulders, not giving anything away. He knew who I was and what I did, but, I wasn't going to give him any more information than that.

"No, You see I don't think you understand how this is going to work. You're going to answer my questions. My daughters life is involved. I'll have every single person in your damn family taken out." He slams his hand down on the table. "You think your tough cause you run the streets of New York? Mother fucker I've been to war. I've seen things that would even make a man like you cry for his mommy. Your life doesn't scare me."

I had to admit. I was impressed. Ray Steele wasn't one to trifle with. I could tell he meant what he was saying. He would have my whole family taken out if I didn't cooperate. I still just shrugged my shoulders. The only two I cared about were Ma and Mia.

"Take them out, just leave my mother and sister alive." I say calmly. I think I'd have to kill Ana's father if he touched my mother and sister. Don't get me wrong, I loved my brother and father, but it was the way of the game. You couldn't give up any information even if they threatened the family. I had a soft spot for the women in my life though.

"Nope, they go too." He chuckles darkly leaning back in his chair. I narrowed my eyes as he crosses his arms not even flinching a damn muscle.

"What do you want to know?"

" What's your status in the mafia? Don't bullshit me. I know you don't tell my daughter shit. That's why she was tortured." He whispers harshly, looking towards the stairs. I guess he didn't want to alarm Ana. I didn't either. Still, that was a low fucking blow.

"I'm Christian Grey. I'm a part of the Italian Mafia. I'm a made man already, but, when my father decides his reign is over I'll be the Capo di tutti capi. The most powerful Mob boss there is in this city. That's why everyone wants me dead before he can do that. I'm ruthless. My father is a fucking wuss. He's too nice. I don't do nice." I say simply. If he wanted to know what I was about I'd tell him but, only because I had a feeling I could trust Ray.

"Have you ever hurt my daughter?"

"Physically, you mean? No Sir, I haven't." I say confidently. I was a bastard and don't get me wrong Ana and I could fight like cats and dogs but, I'd never lay a hand on her… unless she wanted me to. Yeah, I was a dirty bastard.

"It better stay that way. I know how you mafia men are. You better treat her like the fucking princess she is." He huffs while laying his piece on the table. I stare at his gun before looking at him. Was he giving me permission to be with his daughter?

"Okay?" It comes out like a question because really I'm fucking confused.

"Look, I can't tell Annie what to do. You know my daughter don't you? She's not a helpless little girl. I raised her right and if you mistreat her I expect her to put you on your ass before you can blink." He says smugly. I laugh because it's true. If I ever mistreated Ana the way that bastard Jose did she'd kick my ass. I was perfectly okay with it.

"You know about Jose?" He questions.

"I know enough." I say simply.

"So then you know that I expect you to be a one woman type of man." He looks at me. "None of that side piece shit you hear?"

"Loud and clear."

He gets up from the table, walking towards the bedroom. I stare dumbfounded at his empty chair. I see his gun still lying there and I check the chamber. It was fully loaded. That mother fucker had pointed a fully loaded weapon at me. I shake my head. I was going soft.

"Ana!" I call as I head upstairs to our room. I see her father sitting with her on the bed.

Yeah?" Her reply is so soft and it breaks my heart to see her this way.

"Ana please pack a bag. You and your father are going to my safe house." I say as I grab my gun and slip it into the holster.

"Where are you going?" I hesitate. How was I supposed to answer that? I didn't want to keep shit from her, but I didn't want her to know more than she should.

"To do a job." I say casually.

"A job for what?" I see her father smirk at me and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Fucking bastard.

"A job… to see the men who hurt you." I say sweetly. I smile at her when she gives me a look.

"Christian I don't-"

"It's not up for discussion." I say quickly. She glares at me, but I walk over to her anyway and give her a kiss. She could be mad all she wanted but, these men had to pay.

"I'll meet you at the safe house. Sawyer will be picking you up." Her eyes light up once I mention her CPO. I was going to kill him, but, I knew Ana liked him for some odd reason. If Ana liked him then he was off limits. Unless that fucker double crossed me, then he was dead.

"Sawyer is alive?" She smiles for the first time and I feel jealous that it's not for me.

"Yes, he was just knocked out. He's healthy as a horse." I roll my eyes and give Ray a nod as I leave the room.

When I arrive at my warehouse I head straight to the back. I sent my fathers lazy ass home after I saw him reading the damn paper last time. Who the fuck reads the paper during a torture session? That man needed help I swear.

"Hey bro." Elliot calls as I walk into the room. I see Clayton and Beckett still tied to their chairs. Clayton is alert, but Beckett looks worn out. His hands were completely mangled. They just looked like rotted balls of flesh now.

"Hey, so how are my boys doing today?" I smile as I walk towards them. I see Clayton give me a weird look, but Beckett just stares with no emotion whatsoever.

"Oh come on! Is everyone having a bad day?" I chuckle as I take my gloves and jacket off.

"You know what? I'm having a bad day." I say as I grab a chair and place it in front of them. I sit down and place my right ankle on my left knee. "My Ana came home today."

"What?! Ana's home?" Elliot questions me, but I raise my hand, telling him to shut up.

"Yes, Ana is home and you know what? She was hurt." I tsk as I shake my head rolling up my sleeves. "See, I don't really take kindly to you guys hurting someone that is so precious to me."

Clayton looks at Beckett before his eyes fall on the gun in my lap. He shakes his head and tries to struggle against the rope. I laugh. That rope wasn't budging. He was stuck here at my mercy.

"No, Please don't do this. It was all his idea. I told him to leave the girl alone, but he wouldn't fucking listen!" Clayton yells sending Beckett a murderous glare.

"Pussy." Beckett calmly stares in his direction. I had to admit this Beckett guy had no fucking care in the world.

"What's your deal?" I question him. There was no way he was just a fucking Captain. This guy was way too fucking calm. He had to be involved in this life.

"You're so dead." He laughs loudly and I want to crack him over the fucking head. I needed answers first.

"Why?" I decide to play along.

"Because you're going to kill me and start a war." He smiles at me and I get the fucking creeps. This guy was a damn lunatic.

"I'm a part of the Irish mob out in Chicago. How do you think DeLeon was able to go there without being killed?" He questions me. I nod my head while rubbing my chin. I had to admit he was fucking smart. That was why I couldn't find anything on him. He was a part he most powerful fucking family in mafia history. His records had been swept clean.

"Okay." I shrug my shoulders, smiling as I stand.

"Okay?" He gives me a look. "Don't you understand? We have a deal with the Puerto Ricans. They help us. We help them take your family out making them the big bosses around here."

I roll my eyes the fucker just gave me his whole plan without even bothering to lie. I had figured that's what they were up to but, now that I knew for sure I would handle it.

"As for your bitch, the only thing I regret is that fact that I didn't get to have her mouth around my dick." He spits at me. This fucking guy was unbelievable. He wanted to talk about having his dick in my woman's mouth? I don't think he understood just how much she means to me.

"Your dick in her mouth, huh?" I walk up to him and point my gun into his crotch pulling the trigger.

"Motherfucker!" He screams as I blow his dick off. I see a piece of it on the ground. Taking a handkerchief out of my pocket I pick up. I pull his head back and shove his dick into his mouth. He was a fucking piece of shit anyway. I couldn't stand him. He gags as I shove it down his throat, making him swallow it.

"That's fucking disgusting." My brother gags from his chair and I flip him off.

"How's that taste Beckett?" I smirk as he cries and tries to force him himself to throw it back up. I see Clayton staring at me with fear in his eyes. I take my gun out and blow both of Beckett's knees out. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of having a quick death. He had people hurt Ana. They tied her up and exposed her naked body to all their goons like she was some fucking whore. No, they would all suffer.

"Fuck!" He screams and I see the tears streaming down his face. He was hurting and I didn't give a damn. The same way Ana was hurting and no one gave a fuck.

"El, take him outside and put him in the trunk." I say while I clean the blood off of my face. I hated when that shit happens. I didn't know what fucking diseases these men had.

I watch as my brother rolls him out the door. I sit in front of Clayton watching him. I didn't want to let him live, but, really he could be useful. I had done my research and I knew he was just following Beckett around. He didn't actually have a hand in Ana's kidnapping.

"Please, I have a kid." He whispers. I stare at him. Was that supposed to make me feel something? Men in this lifestyle lost their lives everyday. They left families behind all the time.

"That's great, today's your lucky day Clayton." I lean back taking a deep breath.

"What?" He stares at me and then looks at my gun. He was waiting for me to pull the trigger.

"I'm going to keep you alive if you help me." I smile.

"How?"

"You keep the law off my back and I won't make you eat your own dick." I point the gun at his crotch and I laugh as I see him squirm.

"Okay. I'll do whatever you want if you let me live." I tilt my head. I don't know. I just felt like he was getting off too easy. I get up and walk to the cart beside him. I pick up the scalpel and toss it in my hands.

"Yeah, you know I think we'll work well together. I'm still offended though. You may not have been involved directly with her kidnapping, but you still knew where she was and didn't say. That wasn't very nice." I give him a sad face. I was such an ass, but who the fuck cares. I pace the room debating on what to do. I look at him and shrug my shoulders. I had already removed his index finger.

"I guess I'm feeling generous tonight. I think your finger is punishment enough." I lean forward, placing my hands on his chair. "If you double cross me. I will kill you and your wife." I wouldn't kill his child. That was just fucking wrong. Yeah, I know I do actually have a heart.

"I- Okay." He stutters.

"Good." I stand up straight. I stab the scalpel through his thigh and grab my jacket. I hear him curse me out, but I just smile as I walk out. I needed to change before I went to see Ana but, I had Beckett to take care of first.

"Why didn't you tell me Ana was home? The whole family is worried you know." Elliot says as I walk to the car.

"She just came home hours ago." I open the passenger door and get inside. I knew I had to tell my family that she was home, but, it wasn't on my mind at the time.

"How the fuck did she get out?" He starts the car driving us to the Hudson. It was possibly the dirtiest body of water around but, it was where we dumped most of our bodies. I could hear thumping come from the back of the car. John Beckett was a noisy one.

"She killed Jack Hyde." I say casually.

"She… She killed Jack Hyde?" He furrows his eyebrows.

"Blew his head off."

"Fucking hell." He lets out a low whistle.

"I know." I sigh and lean back against the seat. I never wanted Ana to get her hands dirty. It was my job to kill. I've done this shit for a living since I was a boy. Now Ana had to live with the guilt of taking a mans life. She may have accepted the fact that I was a dangerous man, but that doesn't mean she will ever be okay with murdering someone, even if she did have a justified reason.

She was too innocent for that shit. She was tough don't get me wrong, I know that, but, she wasn't a killer. She was a fighter. She would fight for what she believed was right and she would fight for her life. There's a big difference between being a fighter and a killer. I was a killer. A cold blooded killer. It was a part of me. Installed into me since I was a child. I just hoped that she didn't take it too hard. That we could get through this together.

We pull into the secluded parking lot and get out of the car. I look around making sure we weren't followed. Now that I knew Beckett was involved with the Irish I wasn't taking any chances.

"Take him out of the trunk. Set him on his fucking knees in front of me." I tell Elliot as I lean against the car. I watch as he drags John's body out of the trunk. He's no longer tied up and he tries to fight Elliot off. I snort because he has no fucking knee caps anymore. He can only move the top half of his body. Even if he fights Elliot off, how would he get away?

Elliot gets him on his knees, or what's left of them, and holds his shoulders so he doesn't fall over.

"I think you owe my girl an apology." I walk towards him and lean against the trunk of the car. He stares up at me.

"Your girls not even here." He give me a crazy look and I know he must think I'm going off the deep end. I didn't care that Ana wasn't here.

"I'll relay the message. It's the principle of the thing Beckett. You said some nasty things and that's no way to treat a lady." I tilt my head as I watch him. I can see the panic finally setting in his eyes. He knew he was going to die.

"I'm sorry." He mumbles and I smile.

"See that wasn't so hard." I take my gun out and place it on his forehead.

"Ár nAthair atá ar neamh…" He begins to recite the Lords prayer in Gaelic but I pull the trigger. One, two, three times. His body slumps forwards and I push it away with my foot.

"Get him in the car." Elliot pauses, looking at me and then his Jeep.

"Are you serious?" I give him a look. I was serious. I could already see Taylor driving down the road in his black SUV. We didn't have much time.

"Yes, put him in and then get the gasoline out of the back seat."

"You're buying me a new fucking car!" He grunts as he drags John into the back seat. I take the gasoline from his hands and spill it all over the body and the car. I take matches out of my pocket and light that fucker up. He may be with the Irish mob but, they weren't going to find a body. And they had no proof that it was me who killed their golden boy.

 **There it is! So tell me what you think. The Irish mob in Chicago is pretty powerful that's why they were able to infiltrate the police station without getting caught. They're working with the puerto ricans and now Christian killed their "golden boy." How about DeLeon. He sent the Kavanaghs after him but will they find him if he's hiding behind the Kelly family? I'm so excited to share the rest of this story with you guys! Christian is pissed off and really John had to mention Ana is such a vulgar way? Christian didn't like that too much lol. Clayton lives but you'll see why!**


	21. Safe house

**Sorry guys had to repost this chapter somehow the one that wasn't proofread was put up instead!**

 **Okay going to answer some questions.**

 **The cops aren't following Christian because if you have been following my story you will see that the only one after him was John Beckett and that was an inside job.** **Paul clayton now is in alliance with Christian. So when he burnt Elliots Car no one is going to question it. They can't. Plus like I've stated more than half of the department on that part of the city are being paid off by the mob.** **They burnt his car because they needed to send a message and if you read Taylor was there to pick them up. So no it wasn't that stupid but thank you for the review. I respect your opinion but I just wanted to explain it to you since I don't think you read my chapter properly lol.**

 **Sorry guys but I have been visiting of my sick aunt who is dying from cancer. ( As some of you may know if you read Nevaeh) I have too much going in my life so please don't mind me lol. Writing is like my outlet.**

* * *

APOV

"Annie you know what this man does for a living?" My father stares outside of the window with a beer in his hands. I sigh as I take a seat at the dinning room table. We made it to the safe house about an hour ago. I had been so happy to see Sawyer I jumped on him as soon as I saw him step out of the SUV. I really thought he was gone for good and besides Christian he was the only one I felt like I could talk with about this lifestyle.

"Yes, papa, I know what he does."

"I like him." I give him a surprised look. I definitely wasn't expecting that to come out of his mouth.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean I would prefer that you weren't with a criminal, but he loves you anyone could see that." He shrugs as he takes a sip of his beer. I stare at my hands silently smiling to myself. I was so worried about this. My father meeting Christian and hating him for what he does and not who he is. I know deep down that he would want better for me, but the simple fact that he respects my decision makes me happy. I still had my worries about Christian's job though.

"I was so worried that you would hate him. I'm glad that you don't." I wipe the tears off my cheeks. Lifting my legs onto the chair I wrap my arms around my knees.

"Hmm." He turns to look at me and I send a shaky smile his way. "Tell me what happened again?"

I feel a lump rise in my throat and I look away. My kidnapping was hard for me to talk about. I was gone for a short amount of time, but it felt like weeks. I have never felt so vulnerable and scared in my life. Sure, I got myself out, but that didn't mean that I wasn't frightened. There was a point that I for sure thought I was going to be killed. I knew that if my escape went wrong, I would have died. They would have killed me and I wouldn't be here to see Christian or my father.

"I already told you and Christian."

"Tell me again."

I shake my head as my eyes swell up with emotion. I knew he was trying to get me to let it out. If I talked about it, I would be able to grieve and move on. I was hurting though, and I didn't want to admit that just yet.

"No, I can't not right now."

He stands up and kneels right in front of me. Grabbing my hands, he stares into my eyes and it takes everything I have not to look away. He's my father and I know he can see every emotion running through me at this moment.

"Mija you have to let it out. If you hold this in you will destroy your life. It will consume you trust me. I lost so many good men and women in situations like this." Clearing his throat he stares at our hands.

"What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger if you give it the chance to do so. You have to allow yourself to talk this out and understand that even though you killed a man you did it to protect yourself."

"How does that make it any better papa?"

"This man was a criminal Carina if you didn't kill him there would have been many more just like you."

"Christian's a criminal." I whisper. It was true. I know I love Christian and I want to be with him till the end, but ever since being kidnapped I have done a lot of thinking. Has he ever done what these men did to me? I mean they were in the mafia just like him. Does he hurt women? Degrade them the way these men did to me?

"Is that what this is all about? You knew he was a criminal when you decided to stay with him."

"Yes, but what if he hurts women the way these men hurt me? I can deal with this life. I can deal with him being a mafioso, but I don't know if I could deal with knowing that he tortures women instead of just going after the man he wants."

"That's something you need to speak with him about Carina." My father squeezes my hand. "Look at me."

I bring my head up and I can see the worry in his eyes. I hated that I was the reason for that look. My father was and always will be my hero. He saved me from a life of pain with my mother. My own mother wanted nothing to do with me, but Ray kept me and raised me as his own.

"Talk to him. If he can't settle this worry that you feel in here," He points to my heart, " then he's not the one. You have to feel it in your heart that you can trust everything he is telling you."

I smile and squeeze his hands before giving him a kiss on the cheek. He was right. I should be able to ask Christian these questions. I know he's a good man, but every good man has their flaws. I could deal with most of his but if torturing women were one, then we'd have a problem.

"Thanks, I love you papa."

"I love you too. Let's go watch a game." I laugh as my father drags me to the living room. Sports were our thing. We would watch the games together every night when I was growing up even if our teams weren't playing or if it was a sport we didn't really enjoy. It felt nice to sit here on this couch and relive old times.

CPOV

* * *

"I can't believe you blew up my fucking car." Elliot grumbles next to me. I roll my eyes as I take out my phone. I was texting the family making sure to tell them that we would be meeting at the safe house. After killing Beckett I knew would have a big bounty hanging over us and we all needed to be under protection.

"Get over it, I'll buy you a new one."

"I liked that one."

"That one is burnt to a crisp."

"Fuck off."

I snort as he flips me off. I swear that car probably meant more to him than Kate. His Jeep Wrangler was like a first born to him. I kind of felt bad now that I set it on fire, but I wanted to send a message. I knew I could buy him another one anyway, it would be at the safe house in three days. He really was over reacting.

"So, when you see Ana today try to take it easy alright? I mean she's acting like she's fine, but I truly doubt that she is." I lean against the chair as I shake my head. I knew Ana would do this. She was way too stubborn to let her weakness show. However, I wasn't going to just sit back and wait for her to blow like a damn bomb. She was going to need help. The way they treated her while they had her would stick with her for life and she needed to talk with someone in order to truly get over it. I was just glad that her father was here. There's no doubting that she's a daddy's girl and I know his presence is making this easier for her.

"Yeah, I get it. I feel bad for her you know? Kate doesn't have to deal with that shit. She's not married to the prince of the family. At the end of the day I can leave this shit and have no qualms about it. You on the other hand, can't. It's different." He stares at me and I shrug my shoulders. He was right, it was different. I mean, yeah, I could leave, but it would cause a catastrophe. It would be hard and even then I am sure after all the bad shit I've done, we would still have death threats coming in left and right. I would always be a wanted man.

"Yeah, I know."

I turn away from him to stare out the window. We were getting closer to our destination. The green of the trees around us was getting thicker. It was the one thing I loved about the safe house. It was in the middle of nowhere but the scenery was beautiful. The trees and the stars at night were sights to behold. I'm sure Ana would love it. Especially after all that she's been through some time away would be good.

I smile as we turn onto the gravel road leading to the house. I missed Ana and after everything I hated being away from her. I just wanted to take a couple of days while we are here to spend it with her. I needed it.

"We're here boss."

"Thanks Taylor You coming in?"

"I'll be back tonight I have to go home and see the Mrs."

I nod my head as I get out of the car. It didn't bother me much that Taylor came and went as he pleased. I was lethal all by myself as long as Sawyer stayed with Ana I could care less about anything else.

Stepping up to the door, I wait for someone to answer as Elliot knocks.

"Ana!" Elliot scoops her up in a hug and I resist the urge to pull him off. I had just told him to take it easy on her and there he goes just fucking ignoring what I just said. She didn't seem uncomfortable though, so I let it go.

"Baby." I smile as I hold her against my chest. I squeeze her softly, taking in her scent.

"Can we talk?" I frown as I pull away and stare down at her. She didn't seem upset but that wasn't saying much considering she was very efficient at hiding her emotions.

Walking in to the living room, I see Elliot talking to Ray. Her father looks up and I nod at him as I take Ana's hand and lead her upstairs.

"What do you want to talk about?" I question as I take her to our room. It was the master bedroom of the house.

"I need you to be a hundred percent honest with me." She softly says as she sits on the bed. I tilt my head, staring at her for a moment. I was always honest with her so that statement made me feel uneasy.

"I always am."

"Do you torture women?" I reel back as if someone had slapped me. What the fuck was she talking about?

"Excuse me?"

"Do you hurt women? Like these men hurt me? Have you ever?"

I sigh as I sit on a chair across from her. I should have known this would be running through her head. I mean she must think I'm just like the men who hurt her.

"Look, I won't lie. I have killed a woman before. Elena Lincoln, she was a human trafficker. I would do it again if I had to and sometimes when you get sent on a job to kill a man you kill their wife too. It's the way it goes." I take a pause to stare at her.

"However, I have not ever abused a woman in my life or raped or molested one either. I don't take advantage of women." I firmly state as I stare into her eyes. I wanted her to know that I was serious. Lying was something I hated and something that I never did with Ana. It would get us nowhere if I lied, especially in our relationship.

She stares at me for a moment before nodding her head. "Okay."

"Okay? That's all you have to say?"

"I believe you. You've never lied before so I trust you,"

"I swear to you that I will never hurt you." I walk over to her and take her face in between my hands. I gently caress her cheek with my thumb. I loved her too much plus my father would kill me if he ever found out I put my hands on a woman in such a way. That wasn't something we took lightly in this family.

"I know." She smiles, " Let's go downstairs. My dad and Elliot seem to be getting along."

I allow her to drag me down the stairs. Whatever she wanted I would give her. She has already given me way more than I deserved. The fact that she was still here, even after this situation was amazing enough. My father always used to tell me to never take the woman we chose to be in our life for granted. I'm starting to understand what he meant by that.

* * *

"We're so glad you are home and well." I watch as my mother kisses Ana's cheek and my father stands nearby talking to Ray. Surprisingly enough, they hit it off from the start. It was odd, but if it made her father more comfortable with our situation, I wasn't going to stand in the way.

"Thank you Grace. Do you know where Kate is?" Ana looks around the room and I frown as I turn towards Elliot.

"Where is Kate?"

"She's at a doctors appointment. She's pregnant remember?" He gives me a weird look and I just smile before looking back at Ana. I hadn't actually remembered at this moment because it just wasn't entirely important to me. I sounded like the worst brother in the world, but Ana being healthy and home was the only thing on my mind.

"Do you want it to be a boy or girl?"

"Boy definitely a boy, I don't want to have a girl and have to see her dating and shit. I would go crazy." I chuckle as his eyes go wide. He was right though. I go crazy when I think of Mia dating and she's seventeen. If that was my daughter, she wouldn't be allowed out of the house until she was thirty. Girls were tricky. They had awful mood swings and then boys became a priority and no man could ever be good enough for your daughter. That's why I understand where Ray is coming from with his interrogations. Ana was his baby girl and honestly whether I was a criminal or not I still wouldn't be good enough in his eyes.

"Yeah, I mean can you imagine what dating would be like? Not to mention once they figure out who her family is forget it that girl will have the hardest time finding a boyfriend El."

You're right, who wants to date a mafioso's daughter?" He laughs and pushes me. I shake my head and smirk. Most men don't even look at Mia once they know who here father and brothers are. It's hilarious for us and highly disturbing to her. At least dating wasn't something we were really worried about right now when it came to our beloved sister.

"You know it's nice having the whole family here and all but we need to talk soon. DeLeon is still on the loose. We haven't heard word from Kate's father and now I just killed a man that was part of the Irish mob in Chicago." I give Elliot a pointed glance as I go down the list of shit hanging over our heads.

"Shit is going to get ugly Christian."

"I know."

 **Let me explain some things.**

 **First Ana knows that Christian isn't a rapist or molester. She was asking if that was something that he had to do as being a part of the mob. He explained to her that no he doesn't but he has killed a woman before and would do it again. I hope that clears it up.**

 **Also Ana may have gotten herself out but its still traumatic. She needed to ask those questions and its just hard for her.**

 **Second Ana speak fluent spanish I mentioned that before so:**

 **Mija = daughter**

 **Papa = dad**

 **carina= is like sweetheart**

 **Please review tell me what you liked or didn't. I love all opinions just please no name calling I hate that. I love all you guys and I'm going through a rough time so please forgive me for lack of updates thanks again enjoy reading !**


	22. Who am I?

**I just want to thank all of you that have supported me during this difficult time. Unfortunately my aunt passed at four this morning about 3 hours ago where I am at. I had this chapter done and figured I'd post it as well as announce the sad news. It will be about a week till I update my others stories due to her funeral and grieving. Thank you all again.**

"What do you mean you haven't heard from John?" My eyes widen incredulously. How could Elliot wait till now to tell me that Kate's father has been missing since he stepped foot in Chicago?

"Look, he's Kate's father, I wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt." He scratches the back if his neck nervously and it takes all I have not to bash his head in. We've been in the safe house for a week. A whole fucking week waiting on word from Chicago.

"Are you fucking kidding me? So because he's Kate's father you jeopardized our mission? I swear El, if you weren't my brother, I'd blow your fucking head off for a stunt like this!" I slam my fist down on the desk our glasses shaking against the hard wood.

"Now boys, let's just relax. Elliot you need to get your head out of the clouds son. No one is to be trusted right now." My father's stern voice comes from across the room as he leans against the closed door.

"But dad this is Ka-"

"Not even Kate's family can be trusted." He cooly cuts him off. I shake my head and lean back against my chair. Kate's family has been our biggest enemy since day one. The only reason we have relations that are somewhat amicable is because of Elliot's marriage. There's no way that they should have ever been trusted from day one which was exactly why I wanted a security detail with John at all times. Elliot of course didn't agree. Now we're stuck in this mess.

"Un-fucking-believable! I told you! I told you we should have sent Taylor to keep eyes on him over there. He's meeting with the biggest family in the Irish mafia. The Kavanaughs are Irish where do you think their loyalties lie!" I scream in frustration. I sent John, knowing he could get the answers we needed, but I also knew he wasn't to be trusted. Of course I went against my better judgment for the sake of my brother. Never again would that happen.

"I'm sorry Christian." Elliot stares at me but I can't even stomach to look at him at the moment.

"Leave. Get out of here and contact Taylor he's going to find John and contact Ethan. He was supposed to go with his father, but I know he hasn't left the city. Find him and bring him here." I order as I look at my father instead of him. It hurt me to dismiss my brother. Never in my whole life have I ever been so disappointed him. Ever since he married Kate he hasn't had his head on straight. We couldn't afford to make mistakes. Mistakes would cost someone their life in our line of work. He knew that.

"Christian you need to calm down." My father admonishes as Elliot leaves the room. I watch as he takes the seat across from me.

"I can't. He fucked up. He knows the game, why the fuck is he acting so stupid?"

"He's in love."

"So am I but you don't see me letting Ana interfere with this."

"Oh?"

I snap my mouth shut as I realize he's right. I have let Ana cloud my judgement before. Taking a deep breath I pour myself a drink. Elliot made a mistake and I doubt he meant any harm by it. Still, I couldn't feel sorry for being hard on him. Mistakes couldn't be made not right now.

"I guess your right father. I have let Ana cloud my judgement at times, but Elliot knows about the rocky history we have with John. I will not apologize for treating him so harshly. If it was anyone else they wouldn't even be alive and you know it's true."

"Yes, such a horrid temper you have, I know." I scoff as my father speaks. This was exactly why his grandfather wanted me to be next in line. He knew my father didn't have the heart to deal with family accordingly. To an extent I understood. I would never kill my brother, but when he's wrong, I let him know he's wrong.

"I'm afraid your docile nature has done nothing but cause us problems. When will you officially step down? I do all the work anyway. You're just holding the title. It's time for me to take head of this family." I feel my frustration rise as my breathing becomes erratic. I was tired. Tired of him running our family to the ground with his hesitating nature. Things needed to be taken care of and the sooner I took over the more efficient I could be.

"You think you know what it takes to be head of this family? You have no idea!" My father exclaims sharply. The vein in his forehead pops out as he glares in my direction. We had been fighting all week about him stepping down. My mother agreed it was time for him to let go. That didn't go over well.

"Yes, I do know what it takes. After all I am doing it now and have been for the last five years. You haven't been calling the shots. I have. Very rarely do you even handle business anymore. You're in denial." I growl in frustration as I push my seat away from my desk. I couldn't protect my family without him stepping down. Yes, I call the shots, but the people in our circles believed they were already approved by my father. No one would listen to me if I didn't have the title to go with it.

"I am the head of this family and you will mind me." His soft but cold voice reaches my ears and I feel the hair on my arms stand. I look up at him to see his steely stare. It's been a long while since I've heard my father speak that way to me. That voice was usually accompanied by a good smacking back when I was a kid and if you weren't family it was accompanied by something much worse.

"I need to be the head-" I stop speaking as his hand slams down on the desk. I look up in shock as my father walks towards me.

"I said you will mind me Christian. You are not the head of this family, not yet. I am and you will respect my authority." His heated eyes meet mine and I find it hard to look away. This was not the reaction I was expecting. My father was a laid back man but there was a reason I feared him.

"Do you understand?" He prods as he stands in front of me leaning against my desk.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, sir." I grit my teeth as my father forces his hand. I knew better than to fight back at this point, but that didn't change my stance on the matter. I still believed he needed to step down and let me step up. It was the right thing to do, but I couldn't understand why he thought otherwise.

I stand from my seat and walk out the office leaving my father behind me. I didn't like the way our conversation ended but I knew he was right about one thing. As of right now he was the head of this family and it would do me no good to forget that. As much as I felt like I deserved this clearly he didn't and that was all that mattered.

"Where's Ana?" I ask as I spot Ray sitting on the couch. They were pretty inseparable this past week, so it was odd to see him sitting alone.

"She's with Kate upstairs. Now are you going to tell me what's going on?" Ray's stare is like a hot laser that just penetrates right through you. It's uncomfortable as hell, but I don't let him know that.

"Look, if I let you in on this then there's no going back. That's it." I tiredly rub my face as I take the chair across from him. We had been fighting all week on whether or not Ray should have the inside scoop. He wasn't giving up and honestly, I was just fed up with everyone.

"I don't care. Annie was involved already so lay it on me."

"Alright, Kate's a mafia princess. Her father and brother are a part of the Irish mob in NYC. We sent him to Chicago to find Oscar DeLeon. Oscar DeLeon is a boss for the Puerto Ricans. Now, I need him and John, Kate's father, has mysteriously vanished since stepping foot in Chicago."

"That's because of the Kelly's isn't it?" I freeze as I process Ray's words. Shaking my head, I begin to pace the room. How could that be? I look up and study Ray's collected persona before my paranoia kicks in. I feel my fingers twitch and I know I want to reach for my gun. If he knows about the Kelly's what else isn't he telling me?

"What are you talking about?" I slowly ask staring intently at his face hoping to catch something, anything that will give me a hint.

"You know what I'm talking about; the Kelly's. They are the most prestige family that still exists. There is nothing more pure than that family. It's like royalty." He smiles as he leans his forearms against his knees. I feel thrown off and I hate that feeling.

"What-How do you know the Kelly's? Keep in mind if it wasn't for Ana you wouldn't even have the privilege of answering these questions. I hate a snake in the grass." I ground my teeth together. I would hate to find out that Ana's own father was an enemy of mine as well.

"Yeah, well you keep in mind that if it wasn't for our dear Annie that you wouldn't be standing here either. If I knew that my daughter didn't care about you, not even you could prevent your imminent death." He cooly responds.

"Touche."

We stare at each other and before I can even blink it all starts coming together. Ana's real father was in the military. He died. Ana's mother met Ray, who was also in the military and she leaves? Ana is part Irish and part Spanish. There was something in that story that ties Ray to the Kelly's.

"Wait a minute. If Ana's real father was Spanish and Ana's mother was Irish. And you know of the Kelly's then… That means that Ana's mother was part of that family somehow." I mentally piece the puzzle together as Ray watches me from the couch. It would make sense. He wasn't even phased when he became aware of my position. Actually, he was too understanding. Sure, he threatened me, but that came with the responsibility of being a father. There was no outburst about being in the Mob, there was no devastation of seeing his little girl in my hands. It wasn't right. None of this was right.

"Did A-Ana know? Is this all a game? See who can take down the "Almighty" Christian Grey." I feel my breath leave my body in one quick movement as if the wind was knocked out of me. I feel the tears of frustration sting my eyes. Ray shakes his head, but I leave the room before he has a chance to explain himself. Everything that had to do with Ana was a lie. Who was even telling me the truth? How could it just be a coincidence? I love her with all my heart. I couldn't take it if this wasn't real. My heart couldn't take it. Never let the enemy see all your cards. It was too late for that. It seems as though I had way more enemies within my own walls than I cared to admit.

* * *

APOV

"What was he talking about?" I demand as I turn the corner. The last words that left Christians mouth cut me like a knife. I needed to know the truth before I sought him out. What did Ray know about some crime family? What did it have to do with my mother?

"Annie…" Ray's shocked expression meets my angered one. I feel the tears trail down my face.

"No! Don't do that to me. Please, tell me what he said isn't true. Is everything about me, about who I am a lie?" I clench my hands at my sides waiting for the only father I've ever known to answer me.

"Annie… you have to understand we did it to protect you. Your mother did all of this to protect you. Your father didn't die in the war. His name is Patrick Kelly. Your mother was Spaniard not your father. He married her even though it wasn't widely accepted. He was much like Christian is now. The prince of the family while his father was reigning. Now he's the one in charge and I had kept you in the dark to keep you under his radar." Ray stands taking a step towards me.

Now you're on the fucking map sweetheart and he knows. Once word got out that you were with Christian Grey. He knew. He knew your mother was pregnant. When your mother had you I left with her. I did serve in the military, but at that moment I had been out for a while. I worked for the Kelly family. I was your father's body guard. We were buddies growing up. He knew I took you. Your mother left you with me and went back to him." I feel my surroundings blur as a new set of tears stream down my cheeks. Why? I had spent all my life thinking my father was some war hero when all along he was some mob boss. It's been in my blood this whole time. Maybe this thing with Christian was a part of my destiny from the beginning.

"What about Christian? He thinks I had something to do with this. I didn't know! What about my mother and Patrick? I don't want to be hurt and I don't want you to be hurt papa. You lied to me and betrayed me, but you did it out of love. You will always be my daddy. You have to help me." I whisper as I wipe the tears from my face.

"Your mother went back to your father. He killed her for leaving you behind with me. You see, you were going to be a part of a very dark family. They are evil beyond words can describe. The Grey family seems like saints compared to them. Your father set up an arranged marriage for you. By the time you were born it was set in motion. When you hit eighteen you were going to be married off to some fucking kid that was going to take over as your father's Heir." Ray's tense voice hits me hard as I realize the severity of my situation.

"Heir? But isn't that supposed to be his son?"

"Yes, but your mother got lucky when they had you. She had trouble getting pregnant. After you she was no longer able to carry a child. Your father set it up so that he would have someone to take over. Now he's re-married, but he made a deal with this kid's family. He can't back out and so he's still first in line for his legacy. Your father has been searching for you. He wants you to marry this man. He needs you to. If you don't the Kelly family will be left to someone who isn't even a Kelly." How could it be? I was the daughter of the most dangerous man in Chicago. What would happen to Christian or Ray if I wasn't found? Would this man kill them? If he killed my mother then I doubt he would have a problem doing this.

"I have no choice do I?" I feel the knife in my chest, dig deeper as I realize that I might not have my happy ending after all.

"You do! You do, if Christian would just listen to me we could stop this. We could stop Patrick." Ray frantically says as he grabs my arms. I nod my head contemplating his words. I had to find Christian and tell him the truth. We weren't so different after all. In fact, we were cut from the same cloth.

 **Please tell me what you guys think. At this time its really rough for me but you have all been so wonderful and supportive thank you again guys you are all wonderful seriously.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello everyone! I am back from the land of the grieving. It is still a hard process for me but I have not abandoned my works. I was just taking a much needed break to deal with my loss and life in general. Thank you to all that have reached out to me during this time and thank you for all your lovely reviews. I truly am grateful for every single one of you. I wrote this chapter a while ago I wasn't feeling too great but I hope you enjoy any way.**

 **Just remember when reading that Christian walked out on Ray so he was not aware of Ana's relation to the kelly's or the arranged marriage!**

* * *

The water stains the sidewalks of the city as the smoke from the sewers continue to pollute the air. With one hand in my pocket and a cigarette in the other I contemplate the day. I hadn't been back to the safe house since I walked out. That was about five days ago and I knew I shouldn't be walking these streets right now but my mind was spinning. My emotions blinded me as they always do with Ana. I knew I would have to go back today, but I still wasn't ready. In the end no matter what the truth was I wasn't going to like it. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Ana wasn't supposed to be involved in this life. She was supposed to be my own little gem, a treasure that was mine to be hidden from my world and now whether I liked it or not she was a part of it.

The sound of an extra set of foot steps tracking behind me alert my senses. Reaching into my suit jacket I palm the gun settled at my hip. There clearly were many men after me, especially with Ana in my life. It turns out it wasn't me, but she who was the most wanted. No matter how I felt at the moment or what the truth was, no one would ever get to her, not now, not ever. I turn the corner into an alley and smirk as the man tracking me does the same. His eyes widen as he knows he's been spotted. Before he can run I grabbed his collar slamming him against the wall, letting him slide to the ground behind the dumpster. Making sure we're away from wandering eyes, I place my foot on his chest as Iunholsterr my gun.

"Who sent you?"

"I can't say." He doesn't have to once I hear the Irish twang fall off his tongue. It was either Kavanaugh, Kelly or both. After all, that fucking rat John was probably working for them now.

"You can, you're going to die either way so what does it matter?" I decide to put my gun away and put my gloves on instead. I figured my father wouldn't appreciate a blood bath in the middle of the afternoon in a dead end alley of the city. His eyes grow stormy as they stare at me. I can see the regret and fear as he contemplates what to say. I almost feel bad for having to kill him, but then I remember that's probably what he was sent to do to me.

"It was Patrick Kelly. You have his daughter and he wants her back. My job was to eliminate the problem." My heart skips in my chest for a moment as the word daughter rings in my head. Dragging his boy to lay flat on the floor as I place one foot on his face and twist his bottom half the opposite way not stopping until I hear the snap of his neck. I look around before pulling out my phone.

"Mr. Grey?" I smirk as his weary voice answers the phone.

"There's a surprise for you near 54th street dead end alley by the Chinese spot. Clear it up and make it disappear." I hang up before Clayton can answer. Sliding my gloves off I straighten my suit before slipping into the traffic of bodies that clog the sidewalks of New York City. I shake my head as I think about the naivety of it all. The fact that a man was just killed with a million people around and yet not one witness.

There was no time for me to question the human race though. There was only one thing one my mind and it was the fact that I was dating Patrick Kelly's daughter.

* * *

"How is she?"

"She's not well, Mr Grey." I curse under my breath as I lean my head back staring out the window of Taylor's car. It was made aware to me by my father that I was needed home immediately. The safe house was in an uproar as Ana was locking herself in her room, refusing to come out for the last three days until I returned. The thought of her doing so made my heart hurt, but the simple fact was, that I needed space. Whether it was selfish of me or not I needed to vent to breathe. And now with the knowledge that Ana Steele was actually Ana Kelly I was drowning in my own fear. If she was the daughter of Patrick it was going to take more than a simple "hit" to get rid of him. If he was looking for Ana and trying to kill me in the process it was obvious that her presence was needed back in his family. The fear I had was because I wasn't sure why he needed her. A man like Patrick Kelly wasn't just going to look for his long lost daughter because he loved her, but because she benefitted him in some way.

"Has she at least eaten?" I ask the anger rising in my chest. If she was locking herself away, I doubt she was taking proper care of herself.

"No sir, just water."

"How fucking hard is it to knock a door down? Do I pay you to just sit on your ass?"

"No Sir." Taylor's simple response infuriates me even more, but I just grunt and continue to watch the scenery change before my eyes. I can see my cottage up ahead and I feel the ball of nerves in my stomach. Something big was coming our way and even this safe house wouldn't protect us.

I stare at the door as Taylor drives up to the front. The fact Ana was behind that door, that her father was behind that door both knowing things that I didn't unnerve me. Honestly, I wasn't sure how much, if she did at all, Ana knew about her fathers secret, but it scared me to think that she could know more than she was letting on. Deep down though I know that's not her. She's not the type to hide things, especially from those that she loves. That was the only reason I came back today. Ana wasn't a liar. I have to believe that this was something we could work through together once I was given all the facts. Right now I knew nothing except that Ray knew more than he was letting on and Ana was somehow Patrick Kelly's daughter. To say I was mind fucked would be an understatement.

Opening the door to the house I cringe as the door creeks upon my entry. It was quiet. Almost too quiet. I knew from Taylor that the whole family was still here, but yet it was empty. Taking the stairs two at a time I head towards the master bedroom. I lean against the wall listening to the person rustling around on the inside. The sniffling, no doubt brought on by tears opens the hole in my chest just a little bit more.

I knock on the door after counting to ten. This wasn't the way I wanted us to talk about this, but then again beggars can't be choosers. I was the one who walked out without even attempting to talk and so I guess I would take this opportunity and just be grateful.

"Leave me alone!" Her strained voice cracks under her pressure of trying to yell. I shake my head, smiling softly before knocking again.

"Mia Vita open the door." I call softly, trying my best to soothe her. She hasn't eaten in three days and I just wanted her to get out of this fucking room. I chuckle softly as I hear a loud thud and her feet as she runs towards the door. Her hair looks like a birds nest and her eyes are bloodshot, but all I can think of is how much I love this woman as the door flies open.

"Christian! You came back." She sobs grabbing on to my shirt and pulling me into a hug. Standing frozen I stare at the woman currently using my shirt as a tissue. The feeling in the pit of my stomach grew as I realized that something must be wrong for her to be so distraught. Sure, my Ana would be pissed if I went and disappeared for four days but she wouldn't be sobbing against my chest. No, she would more than likely be kicking my ass for walking away from our problems.

Gaining feeling in my limbs I carefully pick her up and lay her on the bed. I wrinkle my nose as I look around the room, noting the dirty clothes and garbage on the floor. It was hard to believe she was only here for three days with the mess that lay before me. I lay down next her turning on my side to face her leaning my head on my shoulder. I frown as I notice the bags under eyes and lightly caress them with my free hand. I can see her waiting for me to say something, but I'm not sure where to start.

"You look tired." Maybe that wasn't the best way to strike up our conversation but it was definitely the easiest. Talking about the obvious was the best way for me to rid myself of the awkwardness that plagued us both at the moment. It was easier to pretend than to address the elephant in the room.

"I didn't know." All it took were those three words. I crumbled at the seams with that one statement as relief overtook me. It wasn't that I didn't trust her or love her because I did more than my own family, it was that I never had a reason to believe someone before. My worst nightmare of falling in love only to be used for my title in this world had taken control of my actions these past couple days. It was no excuse but simply the only truth I could offer.

"Tell me what happened."

"Ray." She pauses and I see her lip tremble as she takes a deep breath. Warily she looks at me and I nod encouraging her to tell me everything.

"Ray told me something about myself that shocked me. My father was never a war hero Christian." She chuckles, but there no mirth in it, it sounds as hollow as she looks. "He's Patrick Kelly apparently my mother ran away with me once I was born. Ray was the bodyguard and he helped my mother. She ended up going back to my father, but left me with Ray."

"I thought Carla was your mother?" I crinkle my brow in confusion. I remember her telling me how her mother never wanted her and walked out on Ray and her.

"So did I but clearly after hearing this story its obvious that I have no idea who Carla is. It explains why she's never loved me though. Anyway, My father killed my mother when she returned. Ray kept me hidden created this whole fake life and it worked for a while. I stayed under the radar apparently until I met you that is. As soon they got news that I was dating THE Christian Grey my father started his search again."

"Why is he searching for you?" It made no sense. This was a child that he didn't even have the chance to raise. Why not just send her a letter expressing his desire to meet her instead he sends men on some wild chase after her. I mean he tried to have me killed clearly this was more than just a family reunion.

"Christian I'm arranged to be married." She bluntly states. My throat runs dry as I stare at her. What the fuck was she going on about? Arranged marriage? I mean I know the Kelly's followed tradition, but surely that was pushing it too far.

"Excuse me?" I stare at her with wide eyes as my heart beats faster. I wasn't sure what her father thought he could accomplish, but if this arranged marriage was it he was sadly mistaken.

"You heard me. My mother couldn't have any more kids after me so before I was even delivered my father signed me off like a fucking package deal to some guy I don't even know. He needed an heir, but since my mother wouldn't be having anymore, he decided to appoint one. Needless to say he married again and has a son, but he already signed a deal with this other man and now he's been searching for me since without me Patrick would be the last Kelly to rule the Kelly family." She takes a deep breath but keeps her eyes down. The funny thing about life is you never know what you're going to get. One day we're living happily, the next she's kidnapped, one day we're celebrating the fact that she's alive and well and now we're at yet another hurdle. What were the chances of us surviving this? It's not like Patrick's the type of man to let this go. My family has known theirs for quite some time. They were ruthless and the fact that he tried to off me shows it. Sure, I could try to beat him at his own game, but that would end in casualties and most likely those would be my family. Was I willing to risk their lives just to have her in mine?

"What are we going to do?" I cup her face, bringing her eyes up to mine. Her question pushed the heavy weight that was on my chest even more. Those six words were like a hand wrapped around my windpipe, making it difficult for me to breath. I wasn't sure what we could do, but, there was no way in hell Patrick was going to just take her from me.

"Whatever it takes."

I meant it when I said it. I would do whatever it took to keep her with me. If I had to send my family away and settle this on my own then so be it. If I had to lose my life in the process just to get a chance with this woman then so be it. I'm willing and able.

"I told you Annie with Christian here I would help you." We both turn our heads to face the door as Ray's voice fills the room. He closes the door behind him and leans against it. I wasn't sure what to say. I was pissed off. Letting people into my life wasn't something I did often, but I had given Ray a chance for Ana. The fact that he lied to me was pretty shitty. When he demanded answers I provided them even if I didn't need to. I provided for Ana's sake and the least he could've done was even out the field so to speak.

"What do you mean?" I cast him a curious glance. I was pretty sure what he wanted me to do, but I needed to hear the words from his mouth.

"We need to join forces. I've kept a close watch on the Kelly's not much has changed and I know I can help you infiltrate them." Ray hesitates as he stares at Ana. I frown as I sit up staring between the two.

"But?"

"But we might need to make some sacrifices in order to take them down and in order for us to live the way we want." He shrugs turning his attention back towards me. I sigh as I realize what he means. We would have to give him what he wants in order to get what we want.

"So you mean bringing Ana to him?"

"Yes, but you must understand he won't marry her off right away. He'll act like he wants to get to know her first." He looks at Ana "He'll make you feel like he's missed you this whole time, like he couldn't live another day without finding his precious daughter. Do you understand?"

Ana's wide stare fills with tears and I myself feel the growing emotion within me. This was her real father. This man couldn't give two shits about her and maybe the circumstances would have been different if she wasn't taken from him but they weren't. I know that above feeling afraid she had to be feeling hurt. Hurt that her father wanted nothing more to do with her other than fulfilling a business transaction.

"Yes, I understand. I will do anything to keep you all safe except marry this man that I don't even know. I refuse to marry other than for love." She firmly states and I can't help the smile that grace my features. It was so like Ana to stay firm in her beliefs even in dire times like these.

Before I can respond I see Taylor walk into the room. The somber look on his face tells me all I need to know. I had sent him on a task to find John and Ethan, but his attempts have been futile.

"Sir? We have some bad news." Rubbing his face he leans against the doorway, " John is indeed with the Kelly family and Ethan refuses to have a meeting. From what I was able to collect John is working on coming back to New York for Ana." Smiling I stand up from the bed. I knew before Taylor even found John that he was playing double agent. The sad part was, now I would have to deal with him and I wasn't sure I could trust Elliot to help me on this mission. If his current behavior was anything to go by dealing with John would just cause more problems within our family. Plus, I knew what it was like to be loyal to a woman. I was stuck in a hard place. Would killing John result in the demise of my brother's marriage?

"I know Taylor, don't worry about John. I'll take care of him, let him come to New York. Ana will be going to Chicago, but not with John." I state firmly as I stare at my girl. She had to be the most beautiful thing I've set my eyes on. It was a funny thing being in love. No matter how many gorgeous women a man can date when you meet the one its like everyone else fades into the background. The women you once thought to be so captivating no longer hold the same allure they used to. Ana was the only thing my eyes gravitated to now. I couldn't really complain either because if I was able to stare into her eyes every day till the end I would die a happy man.

"Ray, let's go find my father We have much to discuss." I say as I grab Ana's hand," And you will go downstairs and eat."

"I think I should-"

"Eat Ana. I'm not asking." I give her a look and smirk when she huffs but walks down the stairs without a complaint. She could be so stubborn, but she knew I was worse. How we ended up falling in love I would never know, but I would thank Godevery dayy as long as she stayed in my life. Which is why I'm determined to eliminate all problems even her biological father.

* * *

APOV

"Look who finally decided to join the land of the living." I roll my eyes as I hear Kate before I actually see her. Turning around I watch her walk in and I can't help but stare at her tiny bump. It was barely noticeable, but being so close I could tell the difference in her body already. I couldn't help the jealousy that tugged at my heart. It may be too soon to think about children, but I could only hope Christian and I would get that opportunity.

"Yeah, well, Christian wasn't taking no for an answer." I shake my head as I think about his bossy nature. Truly, I hated being told what to do, but with Christian it was different. I trusted him. I knew he only cared for me and he couldn't help his stubborn streak just like I couldn't help mine. Not to mention he was downright sexy, but hey, I could be a bit biased.

"Right Mr. I-must -control-all-things. I swear I don't know how you put up with him." Kate says as she takes an apple off the table.

"Well, it's better than Elliot, that's for sure."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"No offense Kate but the guy barely has his balls in tact anymore! You completely control him you might as well wear the pants in your relationship." I tell her while eating my cereal. It was the only thing I could find and honestly cooking seemed like too much work for me right now.

"Yeah, well, that's the way I like it!"

"I'm sure it is." I mutter. Honestly, I felt bad for Elliot. He loved Kate that much was obvious, but I knew she could be a bit overbearing. Everything had to be done Kate's way and Lord help you if it wasn't. She was a downright pain in the ass, but I loved her like a sister anyway. I just knew her attitude and need to have everything gave Elliot a lot of hardships when it came to his job with the family. I hadn't seen him around since the night Christian left and I knew they got into a huge fight after speaking to Carrick.

"You know, maybe you should be more understanding Kate. I mean not everything revolves around you and your family. Elliot has a lot to deal with and not to mention your interfering has gotten him into some trouble with the family lately too." I point out as I watch her devour another apple.

"Whatever Ana. You wouldn't understand."

"I wouldn't understand?" I ask incredulously. "I'm dating THE prince of the Italian mob of NYC and I wouldn't understand? Do you think I agree with the shit that goes down? The killings and the dealings? Fuck NO! But I know it's what he does and I knew that when I decided to stay. I'm not going to change him and you shouldn't ask Elliot to change either!" I yell feeling appalled by her lack of emotion. This is her husband were talking about surely she could understand even if it was only slightly.

"It's different. I can't put Elliot over my father and brother. I love them to death as well Ana. What can I do? Plus, Elliot doesn't even want this life." She shrugs as if it's nothing of importance. I feel my temper rising as I stare at the woman in front of me. Clearly she was only worried about her side and not his.

"There's more to it than that and you know it. You're having his child. That child is a Grey you know. Elliot has done nothing but provide for you, don't be so damn selfish!" I walk out and slam the back door behind me. Her perception of life was so damn muddled that it even made it hard for me to understand her half the time. I loved her, but I was growing to love this family as well. Doesn't she feel the same?

I lean against the deck railing as I stare at the trees. There was so much on my mind that I could feel my eyes growing heavy with exhaustion. What could I do besides wait? Christian said he would solve this and I could only sit back and put my trust in him. I was terrified there was no way I could deny that. I couldn't even imagine a life where I wasn't with Christian. A life where I was married to someone I didn't even love seemed like a life I would be condemned too. It didn't seem fair and I could feel the tears spilling over. There was much that I wanted to do with Christian. There were so many things we never got to see together, never got to experience together. If Patrick succeeded in keeping me away from him how would I live? It was cliche, but he was the air that kept me alive. I had never felt so fearless and wild until I met Christian. Life was so bland and repetitive until he came into my life. Would I have to revert to a world where everything was so blank and white? It hurt me to even think about it. Laying my head against my arms I could only think about one thing: Who was the man I was supposed to marry?

* * *

 **Kay! There it is guys. As for my other Fics please expect update between sunday - tuesday. I have not forgotten them either I know some of you have asked! I just wasn't in the right frame of mind to write happy thoughts lol any way please review!**


	24. The end of a chapter

**If you also read NG you'd know I'm back from college and that means back to my writing. This is the end of Nothing in life PART 1. So no its not the end of the story hehe. I hope you guys enjoy... You finally get a name to go with Ana's supposed to be husband lol You guys had some great guesses!**

* * *

Four long months had came and gone and they had no better plan than the one they were doing now.

The wind whipped at her face as she walked towards the private jet. She watched as a man with slim long legs walked down the stairs slowly meeting her halfway. Ana's breath caught in her throat as she took in his appearance. He had to be 6 feet with a perfectly pressed black suit on. His hair was a red brown, freckles covered his cheeks and he had light green eyes.

Ana knew that she got her hair and eyes from her mother, but her bone structure was all from her father. Her chest tightened as she realized that this man was her father… and he wanted nothing to do with her, not really anyway.

"Patrick." Ana's voice shook with nerves as she reached Patrick.

"If you can't call me dad, father will do." He gave her a cold smile as his arms encircled her bringing her in for a tight squeeze. Her insides turned at calling another man father, but she knew Ray was her true daddy.

"Father it is then." She bit her tongue to keep herself from speaking out of turn. Christian warned her many times before that Patrick was not him and wouldn't take disrespect lightly. Speaking of Christian Ana turned slightly to see her man making his way over. There was no way that he would allow her to leave without meeting her father first.

"You brought Christian to greet his biggest enemy?" Patrick smiled, stepping away from her as he squared his shoulders watching Christian make his way over.

Ana knew that Christian had Taylor watching from the van with a gun pointed straight at her father's forehead and she wasn't so naive to think that Patrick didn't have the same on his end.

"Or maybe I brought my father to meet his." Ana smirked as he stiffened slowly, glancing around the area no doubt making sure that no one was lurking in the shadows.

Ana watched as Christian approached her father shaking his hand in a firm grip. The hate was easily detectable in his eyes and Patrick's weren't any different. Ana had to wonder if it wasn't for the fact that her father needed her alive to seal this deal would this meeting be going a whole lot differently?

"If you think for one moment that this means you've won, you're sadly mistaken Kelley." Christian stated as he stepped back from Ana's father and wrapped his arms her.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she squeezed for what would be the last time until he came to rescue her in Chicago. Ray and Christian had a whole plan and they were confident, which was great except for the fact that Ana wasn't sure that any of them would make it out of this alive. Who would save who and who would live to tell the tale? Just by looking at Patrick Kelley Ana knew that this wasn't going to be an easy task. This wasn't going to be a one and done deal. Christian would have to fight with everything he had to get her back.

Could they have taken the easy way out and involved the police? Sure, but the Mafia wasn't just a gang it was an organization. The Mafia had more than enough power and influence to over step the authorities. Nothing would save Ana from her fate beside The Grey family. If there was any group of people that could save her, she knew Christian and her dad would find them.

"Let's go Anastasia. Brian can't wait to meet his future wife." She felt Christian stiffen in her arms and just like that she was being pulled away to her fate. _Brian, so that was his name._ He was intended to be her husband, a man she had never met and here was Christian the only man she had ever truly loved but that she was forbidden to wed.

A tear slipped from her eyes as she waved goodbye and she turned taking the steps on to the jet one at a time. She felt and heard the jet door seal behind her and for some reason she couldn't help but feel like it was also sealing a chapter of her life. As the plane took off she sent one last prayer to the heavens, hoping with all her might that Ray and Christian would pull through.

 **END OF PART I**

* * *

 **There it is guys! The tearful goodbye. I have more written and I just knew this had to be the end of part 1. Next is Part 2 If yo-yo guys are still reading let me know in the comments and I will continue part 2! I have so many readers for NG that stuck with me so I don't want to devote my time to a story if you guys don't want me to continue just let me know and I'll have the next chapter up quickly !**

 **Love & Hugs**

 **-Vi**


	25. He's Brian and Ethan's where!

**Here is PART 2 ! I wanted to update my other story but then I really wanted to get this introduction out so here you guys go lol. By the way thanks for all the support guys3 appreciate you all**

* * *

 **Nothing in Life is Free Part II**

APOV

His eyes were the clearest blue she had ever seen and his hair was a dirty blonde. It was hard for her to believe that he was Irish when he wore none of the typical features. His eyes crinkled when he smiled and his teeth were a perfect row of pearly whites. If she was being honest Brian wasn't bad to look at not at all but he wasn't Christian and that's who she was missing more than anything,

"I'm sorry that we had to meet this way. I'm Brian." His throaty voice broke her thought process and she turned to give him a slight smile.

Here they were in her massive royalty style bedroom awkwardly waiting for the other to make the first move. It seemed like he gave in just cut the tension. Patrick hadn't been back to see her since they'd arrived two weeks ago.

"Anastasia." She said as she tucked her hair behind her left.

She nervously wrung her hands together. What was she supposed to do? Was she supposed to allow herself to become friends with this man? How would Christian feel about that? If she didn't and completely ignored his very presence how would Patrick react? She didn't want to anger him. If she was being honest, he scared her more than she was happy to admit.

"Look, I know you had your heart set on Carrick Grey's son, but I promise I'm not a bad guy." Brian sighed as he took a seat across from her. Anastasia smiled softly, nodding her head. She had no doubt that he wasn't a bad guy, not any more than Christian was but she knew for a fact he did bad things. Who didn't in this lifestyle?

"Brian, how much of what we say is being reported to Patrick?"

She narrowed her eyes in question as she watched him freeze up. Of course, she wasn't dumb no matter what her father thought. Ana knew that he was going to use Brian as an extra pair of eyes, but she was hoping that if anything Brian would become her only confidant in a tank full of sharks.

"Honestly, everything, but" He paused as he stood to lock her bedroom door. "I know this is hard for you. I've been preparing for this my whole life. I always knew I was meant to marry you Anastasia. So, if you need things to stay between us then I can do my best to make that happen."

His eyes screamed sincerity, but everything in heart was telling her to stand guard. She barely knew him for all she knew this was all a game to him as well. A game to worm his way into her life, a game to gain her trust, and a game to tear her apart from the one life she truly wanted.

* * *

CPOV

14 days. 14 long gruesome days. Every morning he woke up to an empty bed and every night he came home to an empty house. Once Anastasia left, he went back to Escala while his family stayed at the safe house. He just didn't want anything to do with anyone until he could get Ana back home where she belonged.

Who was this guy she was supposed to marry? What was his life, was she enjoying his company now that he wasn't there? So many thoughts ran through his head and every day and night they drove him to the brink of insanity.

The only people who came back with him were his security team and Ray. Those were the only people he needed to rescue Ana and they were already on to a good start. Of course Patrick wasn't an idiot and hadn't allowed Ana to take her phone, but then again, neither was Christian and as soon as he was able to get in touch with Ethan he would be sending a form on communication to her.

He didn't trust John farther than he could throw him, but at the Gala he could tell that Ethan cared about Ana as much as anyone else did. As much as he hated to admit it, he was positive that given the chance he would help her in any way that he could.

His thoughts were cut short as the cell phone on his bedside table went off. Reaching across the bed he slid his finger across the screen to answer.

"Grey."

"You'll never guess who showed up at our warehouse." His brothers breathy tone caught his attention and he quickly sat up getting ready to leave if necessary.

"Who?" There weren't many people he could think of that would even have the balls to show up unannounced at this warehouse and, the fact that someone did, meant that they were looking for him.

"Ethan- fucking- Kavanagh and the best part? My wife never mentioned that he was coming back to the city which means.."

"He's here for Ana." Christian hopped on one foot as he tried to slip his shoes on. His heart was racing as he took his stairs two at a time. He either had good news or bad news, but there was no way that Ethan would show up without his sister knowing for no reason.

"Bingo. I have him waiting in your back office, but you need to hurry because I don't know how much longer I can keep avoiding Kate today." Elliot chuckled and Christian had to restrain from rolling his eyes as he called for Taylor and Ray.

He signaled for them to follow him to the car. Who knew what Ethan wanted. He could be right and it was probably something to do with Ana or it could all be a set up by the one and only Patrick Kelley. Either way there was no way that he would meet him unarmed and if anything he knew Ray well enough now that he would stop at nothing and no one until his daughter was back.

"El, I'm on the way you keep him there and do whatever is necessary when it comes to that thing you call a wife."

"Fuck off." Christian laughed as he hung up on his brother and climbed into the passenger seat. He turned his attention to the men with him who both staring with anxious expressions.

"Kavanagh's son showed up at the warehouse today."

"Okay?" Ray gave him a "and what?" look, but he could tell from Taylor's face that his bodyguard was already running every possibility through his head.

"Well, Kate has absolutely no idea that her only sibling is in town… why would that be?" Christian gave Ray a pointed look as he signaled for Taylor to pull out of the parking garage.

"Annie." Ray sucked in a deep breath as he sat back against his seat. He didn't have to say much more because they were all thinking the same thing. And that was whether or not Ana was okay or if Ethan was here to tell them that he was going to do everything he could tell help them get her back.

* * *

 **Here is the intro ! Things are just getting started... All over again lol. So tell me what you guys think will happen? How do you feel about Brian is he a snake? How about Ana :( she's all alone and hoping Brian will help her in the end. Ethan is back what do you think that's about? And as of right now our couple hasn't spoken to each other in 14 days! Patrick will be back what do you guys think about him? So many questions... I haven't heard from you guys in so long so let's catch up haha!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Italicized word(s) look to bottom for translation**

* * *

 **CPOV**

If there was ever any doubt that Ethan was here for any reason other than Ana it all disappeared once Christian laid eyes on him. He was sitting on a chair with his hands clasped tightly as they hung between his legs. His face showed how anxious he truly was and immediately every defense Christian had dropped. He had no reason to feel threatened, but he was feeling fear.

"What happened?" The words flew from his lips as he took his seat behind his desk. Ray and Taylor flanked him on each side.

"I know you sent Ana to Chicago." Ethan sighed as he leaned forward. "I haven't had the chance to see her, but I've been around Patrick. You guys have to move and quick."

The air in the room thickened as each man absorbed what they were just told. They already knew that the day Ana left they had to move quickly and they knew that 14 days was longer than they had hoped this would last. However, the reality of their situation was that Patrick Kelley lived like he was in Ft. Knox nothing and no one could get in unless he allowed it. Christian spent day in and out trying to find a crack in his armor and he just couldn't.

Ana was sent there to give them a way in. If they came to get her and made it seem like a rescue mission they could fulfill their true intentions of assassinating Patrick. Once Patrick was dead Christian would handle this Brian dude on his own time and his own way.

"Why? What have you heard?" This time it was Ray who cut in. Of course Christian expected nothing less if anyone wanted to get to Ana as much as he did it was definitely her father.

"Patrick is playing no games. He plans to have them wed in a month's time." Ethan shook his head as he stared at the three men before him. He knew it was going to take more than a miracle to take out the Kelleys.

"Fucking hell!" Christian swore as he slammed his hand down on the wooden desk. The only thought that ran through his head was how in the hell was he going to infiltrate Patrick's home?

What was going to be their way in? Everywhere he looked there was a security team twice the size of his and at every corner there were sensors ready to signal Patrick of their presence. It was an impossible mission. It was suicide.

"Boss I don't know how we're going to do that." Taylor's wary voice shook him to the core and anger rose in his chest.

"You think I don't know that Taylor?!" Christian pushed away from the desk only to pace furiously. He was fucked, Ana was fucked, they were all fucked. Unless, he got the only person in this room that had access to the Kelley residence on his side.

"Ethan," Christian began as he turned to face the only Kavanagh he could learn to like. " If you help us we could get inside. We could be inside before the month was over to take him out."

Ethan stared at the ground as he no doubt contemplated the consequences to his actions. Not only would he be on Kelley's hit list, but he would be turning against his own father. His father was no doubt one of Patrick's henchmen by now and if Ethan turned his back on that he was turning his back on his family.

 **APOV**

She grabbed her stomach as her laughter reverberated off of the lavender colored walls. She rolled over onto her stomach as Brian sat across from her in the wooden chair that was at her bedside. She took a deep breath as his own laughter echoed off her walls.

After trying her hardest to figure him out she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt because as of right now she had nothing to lose besides her sanity, which would no doubt decrease with every moment she spent locked away in this bedroom.

"Oh God, I can't believe you did that." He said as Ana chuckled one last time. She had told him about one of the many times her father had had to pick her up from school because of her "tomboy ways". She was always a little fighter even as a child and when some punk kid tried bullying her in first grade, she'd made sure to give him a swift kick to the shin. Needless to say the school had to call Ray and he was forced to leave work to pick up his child.

Till' this day Ray laughed his ass off when he heard that story and so had Christian when she first told him. He just couldn't picture a little Ana kicking any one any where.

"Oh, I did," She sighed as she lay back against the pillows. "I used to get sent home a lot because I was a nerd you know? People always thought they could pick on me since I was so quiet."

"Yeah, little did they know that they had a mini Bruce Lee on their hands, huh?" Brian smirked as she giggled and nodded her head. It was true Ray had always been a big advocate of her being able to defend herself. Now knowing who she really was it all made sense as to why. He was preparing her to fight for her life should it one day come to that. And by the looks of things it had.

"Well-" Ana jumped up as a loud knock sounded off her door. Her eyes big as saucers looked towards Brian as he stood to answer it. There was only one person who would be coming to see her and she wanted nothing to do with him.

"Why was the door locked?" His cold voice gripped at her heart as her biological father walked into the room. Brian stood stiff with his hand on the knob as he bowed his head.

"Sorry Boss it was me."

"Don't let it happen again." He turned his cold eyes onto her. "I may not have raised you _iníon_ but I won't have you being a slut in my own home."

"Patrick you are mistaken. We did not-" Brian was cut short as a man, who Ana presumed to be his father, walked in signaling that he must leave. With one last guarded look that he threw her way he left the room, leaving her to face Patrick all on her own.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to disrespect your home. We were just talking," She hated the way her voice shook whenever he was around but it was a natural reaction. This man was beyond dangerous. He wasn't the most powerful mob boss in the whole U.S. for nothing. He killed her mother and if it wasn't for the deal he had with Brian and his father he would have killed her too. He was a monster that had no capability of loving someone.

"Hmm," He hummed as he walked around her bed only to sit in the exact chair that Brian had just occupied. " It is fine. As you are new here I will be lenient. After all, I can't have anyone thinking that I would harm my own flesh and blood."

Ana nodded as she tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. She knew it was all an act and she knew that he would not hesitate at all to hurt her and she knew that she wanted to avoid that at all costs.

"Yes, sir, I understand." She kept her face stoic as he gave her a disapproving look.

"Yes, father is what we rehearsed Ana. It's all about appearance and respect over here. I am not sure how the Greys run things in New York, but you will follow the rules I have set up for you."

"Yes, father." She gritted her teeth as the words fell from her lips. If there was one thing she hated the most about this whole ordeal it was calling this scumbag father. She would and could never see him as such.

"After all, you're only 21, still so naive." Patrick smiled as he shook his head slightly. "There is still so much you must learn in this world Anastasia."

Before she could even think to form a response Patrick was on his feet and walking towards the door. Her head was spinning from everything he had said and everything that he didn't say but was implied. She was to obey his every rule and if she didn't there was to be consequences. The only problem was Ana's inability to follow any sort of rule.

"The door stays unlocked, but you may close it if you so wish."

Those were the last words he said as he walked out, leaving her to her own devices. She let out a deep breath as her arms shook beneath her. She rested her head on a pillow and pressed her face against it tightly as she felt the hot tears run down her cheeks and silently soak into the fine silk beneath them.

* * *

 **Okay guys! Tell me what ya'll think?! Remember Ana is psychologically going through a lot. She still has a fear due to her kidnapping and she knows Patrick is worse than Jack Hyde. I wanted to show all sides of her not just the bad ass side. Brian... Well I can't tell you what he is yet but what do you think of him? Poor Christian...will Ethan decide to help? Let me know your thoughts in your reviews! Xoxo**

 **Oh and Iníon means daughter in Irish gaelic**


	27. Ethan and the way you look tonight

**Here it is! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Ethan?!" Ana screeched as she ran across the massive greenery is Patrick's backyard only to tackle Ethan as she wrapped her arms around him. Three weeks. Three long ass weeks with no one other than Patrick and Brian to talk to. Ethan was the first familiar face that reminded her of home. The ball in her throat grew as she thought of Christian and how much she's missed him.

"Hey, Ana Banana." Ana laughed as he whispered that silly nickname feeling the happiest she has in such a long time. She didn't think she would have ever grown to appreciate that nickname as much as she did in that moment.

"Oh God Ethan, have you seen Christian?" Ana sobbed into his chest as she held on tight, refusing to let go of the first true friend she's seen in Chicago. Honestly, as far as she could tell Brian was great. He was a gentleman and he didn't like Patrick anymore than she did but he wasn't familiar. He wasn't a part of the group of people that Ana considered family.

"Yes, listen to me Ana." She stops her sobbing at his stern voice. Never in all her years of knowing Ethan had he ever talked to her that way. It wasn't in his nature. Ethan was known for being the sweet guy. He was always easy going even in the toughest of times.

"Ethan?"

"You need to never say his name again, do you hear me?" He shook her by her shoulders as he looked into her eyes. Fear clenched at her throat and she struggled to come up with a coherent response.

"Patrick has this place wired. He will hurt you if you even mention the Grey's." Ethan grabbed her hand dragging her farther into the garden and away from the house. "Luckily you're safe out here because he does most of his dirty work out in these gardens. So that means there's no wires out here."

Ethan sat her down on a bench as he kneeled in front of her. Her mind was reeling from the little information that he gave her, but her heart was hurting even more. Had Brian lied to her when he promised to keep their conversations private? How could he make a promise knowing that the whole house, even her room was wired? Was he just trying to get her to trust him so that he could betray her like everyone in Chicago seemed to love to do?

"Ethan I'm so scared." She reached out to grab his hand. "Brian seems like a nice guy but maybe he isn't and Patrick will hurt me if I step out of line."

The fear in her stomach grew the more she talked about her situation. The more time that passed the more she felt stuck. Maybe there was no way for Christian to get her out. Maybe he and Ray and bit off more than they could've handled.

"Shh, Ana you'll be okay." Ethan soothed her as he gently squeezed her hand. "I talked to Christian before I came to see you. I'm going to get him in here as fast I can. He gave me this to give to you."

At that moment she could've screamed if she wasn't so afraid of Patrick, hearing her and coming to find her. In Ethan's hand laid a cell phone. It was a tiny flip phone no doubt a burner phone. It would be Christian to get her something so out of date and easily able to hide. He was always thinking ahead and it was one of the things she loved most about him.

"Oh God, Ethan is that for me?"

"Yeah, it's a burner. He wanted you to have it to text him at night.' She froze as Ethan pulled his hand with the phone away from her. Her heart dropped as she thought of him keeping that cell phone out of her reach. It was the only communication she would get with Christian.

"Ana you must promise me to never use this phone during the day. Fuck, I want you to hide this phone and only use it when you're alone at night got it?"

"Yes, Eth-"

"I'm so fucking serious right now Ana. Your life is more important to me than your communication with Grey." His words were harsh and they shocked her to her core. Who the hell was kneeling in front of her and what had they done with Ethan? Silly, gentle, and playful Ethan.

"Okay. I promise." She sighed in relief as he placed the burner phone in her hands. She tucked it into her bra and smiled at Ethan. It seemed like she had one thing to look forward to tonight and that was finally getting to speak to her man. Three weeks was a long time to go without even speaking to Christian. She wondered if he was holding up any better than she was.

* * *

 **CPOV**

His heart was hurting more as each day passed. If there was ever a doubt that he wanted Ana to be by his side forever it was gone now. Being without her, the thought of losing her to another man it was just too much to handle. It set a fear in him that he didn't know he was capable of feeling.

Christian sighed as he laid on the king size bed provided by the Hilton in Chicago. Here he was along with Ray, Elliot and Taylor just waiting for Ethan to give them word. He yearned to visit her, to see her for himself just once, but he wouldn't dare put her life in so much jeopardy.

He jumped up as his phone chimed and let loose a broken cry of relief as he saw the number he had given Anastasia's new phone pop up on his screen. Christian closed his eyes taking a minute before he opened her message.

Ana: "With each word your tenderness grows tearing my fear apart."

He laughed out loud as he recognized the lyrics from Frank Sinatra's song. The same song he sang to her the night of the gala. He smiled as he replying with the second half feeling lighter than he had in what felt like ages.

Me: "Keep that breathless charm won't you please arrange it because I, I love you."

His phone chimed in seconds as she finished it out and he swore as he did something he hadn't done in years.

Ana: "It's true; I do."

Christian felt the tears sting his eyes and he cursed a second time as he rolled out of bed trying to get his shit together. He was a fucking Mafioso. Mafioso's didn't show weakness and they sure as hell didn't cry. However, when it came to Ana he found myself breaking all of the rules. It was the main reason why he was here in Chicago in the first place. Nothing and no one could stop him from getting to his woman and when he finally did have her in his arms again he was never letting her out of sight.

* * *

 **So they are once step closer to getting Ana! Brian will be back as will Patrick. Ethan was a little scared in this chapter could you tell? lol He's really worried about Ana. How will his father take the betrayal. How sad but cute was the little message from Ana? ugh Review and let me see what you think! even though fan fiction has been acting up and would let me read all my other reviews! I still see them on my email so yeah xoxo**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

LMAO thanks to the review who pointed out my spelling error. I meant diagram not diaphragm which is the muscular divider that separates the thora- actually never mind. Point is I was studying for BIO 109 when I wrote this and I'm dead tired clearly. Sorry! I had a good laugh though lol...

* * *

 **cpov**

"If we enter through this back entrance, we should be fine." Christian leaned back as he watched Ethan explain his diagram. It was a whole sketch of Patrick's mansion. Every single entrance even his "hidden" ones were on this map. Ethan had spent all night after speaking to Ana designing it and Christian could tell that he was exhausted.

Seeing Ethan go against his own family for Ana should have made Christian full of jealousy but he wasn't. He actually felt respect towards him. Which was something he never thought he would say about a Kavanagh.

"Are you positive?" Christian turned as Ray threw his question out there. It was the one thing that he loved about Ray and that was his thoroughness. He made sure a plan was foolproof before acting it out and that was admirable. He had to admit that Taylor was the same way. It must have been a military thing. He'd never met two fuckers that were as cautious as those two. As for himself, he knew that he was hotheaded at times, but he blamed it on the Italian blood running through his veins.

"Yes, I'm more than positive. This entrance is never used. And now the only people who will be here at this time are Patrick, Brian, my father and of course Ana."

Ethan's plan was to hop Patrick's cement wall that he placed in his backyard. It wasn't more than 5 feet and Christian knew they were all able to do it. After hopping the fence they would have to sneak in through the first entrance to the right of the wall. It was apparently the only entrance not used and it left you right in the main foyer.

"Well, I'm down. Anything I need to do to get Anastasia back, I will." Christian said to Ethan. He knew there would be bloodshed. Even though his henchmen wouldn't be there that day for whatever reason. He knew that just Patrick alone would put up a fight. An besides Brian's head on a stick there was nothing that he wanted more than to kill Patrick Kelley.

"When are we planning to do this Boss?" Taylor's rough voice echoed from the back of his on suite office, where he stood guarding the door.

"Tomorrow night we do this. Ethan says that's the only day his men will be gone for more than an hour. We need to hit and we need to be precise."

Christian leaned back in his chair as he watched his men converse before him. The only thing on his mind was breaking into the compound, killing Patrick, and getting Ana.

 **APOV**

"How could you?" Ana's heated whisper felt like a knife as it cut through the space between them. She was broken. It wasn't until late last night after she had spent hours talking to Christian that she realized just how alone she was in this place.

"I had no choice!" He cried while pacing back and forth, wearing a metaphorical hole through the grass beneath their feet.

"You had every choice!" She screamed as she pushed his shoulders breaking his stride. She swallowed as Brian's pained face met hers.

She had confronted him early this morning when he came to visit her. She needed to know if all this time he knew. If during every conversation, every joke, and every moment she thought she was making a friend she was actually feeding Intel to the devil.

Brian hadn't held back. She'd give him that. He was honest when she asked if her conversations had been recorded unknowingly. They had been. Every time she thought she was in her own little sanctuary, that she could be herself with the only man in the house who wasn't trying to use her, she had actually been played for a fool. A stupid, naive fool.

"Do you honestly believe that?" Her blood ran cold as he gripped her shoulders and shook her with all his might. "Do you honestly believe that Patrick wouldn't have killed me first chance he got if I told you about all the wires in this damn _fucking_ hell hole?"

She realized with a start that it wasn't only her life at risk. As much as it pained her to believe it Patrick had a death sentence held over every single person within 100ft of him. Her chest tightened and her face crumbled with said realization as she released a heart-wrenching sob. She was tired and she was broken. Patrick had done a great job of isolating her while she was here. The only contact she'd had was Brian and Ethan for a second.

"Shit." Brian swore under his breath, her head fell softly against his chest. He smelled of leather and clover and she felt her chest tighten as she realized just how much she missed having a man's arms wrapped around her. Encircling her in her own tiny little safe cocoon.

She began to cry even more as Christian's face swam through her thoughts clouding her every sense. She rubbed her hands along his shoulders, placed her nose against his sternum inhaling his very scent and sighed in content as his voice rang through her thought—

"Ana.."

She stiffened and reality hit her as Christian disappeared and Brian stood before her. She bit her lip softly as she slowly backed away from him. It was official. Patrick had gotten her to go mad. She turned her face sideways to avoid the knowing look on Brian's face.

"You're right." Her broken voice sounded so fragile she could hear it breaking with each vowel.

"Ana-" She frantically shook her head as he stepped toward her. Ana couldn't handle the care that laced his words and concern in his eyes. It was clear from this conversation that Brian cared for her. It was clear that he had no choice when it came to recording their conversations. It was clear that they were all puppets and this Patrick's show.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Patrick has us all waiting for the next bullet to fly." She scoffed softly as she lifted her eyes to his. She sighed as he smiled softly and offered her his hand.

It was at this moment that this truly felt like a game. Christian had said he would come back for her. When? How? Patrick had this place surrounded and as much as she loved Christian and wanted to be in his arms forever, she couldn't fathom the thought of losing him.

Maybe when she placed her hand inside of Brian's it wasn't just to help her walk across the garden. Maybe it was her subconscious telling her which side to choose. The side where she allows Christian to kill himself in order to save her just wasn't an option for her.

If choosing Brian made Patrick happy and in turn saved the Grey's… She wouldn't even have to think twice. Christian would always have her heart. And she wanted to make sure it stayed beating.

* * *

 **Okay don't kill me. I can't have the whole story just be Christian and Ana never facing a really tough obstacle. This is it. It's HEA though so yeah**


	29. Chapter 29

**Can I just say thank you to everyone who reviewed? We had about 40 reviews for the previous chapter. I say we because I feel like we're all in this together lol. You guys keep me motivated. I love you all thank you so much. I love writing fanfic and you guys have made it so enjoyable for me. I have so many reviewers who always wish me well when life is knocking me down! You guys rock xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 29

Loud sirens woke her from her slumber and she sat up in bed shaking as her bedroom door was slammed open. Brian stood at the threshold, breathing heavily as he took in her current state.

"Get up!" He yelled harshly.

"Wh-hat?" She stuttered, not entirely aware of the situation that was swirling around her. She turned her head slightly as she saw one of Patrick's men run across the hallway gun in hand.

"Get up Ana! Your lovely boyfriend broke through the security systems. We have to leave now!" She watched as Brian threw shoes her away and filled a tiny bag with clothes. It was as if she was in a twilight zone. She slipped her shoes on one by one and made no effort to fight as Brian grabbed her arm pulling her up from the bed.

Her mind turned as they ran down the hallway their hands intertwined. The colors around them meshed into one haze of a rainbow and it wasn't until she felt a heated stare on her that she turned her head to the left.

Her heart stopped in her chest as she saw his angry stare and her feet stumbled as she tried to utter a single word. Brian pulled on her arm, urging her to keep running, but she couldn't.

"Christian!" His name fell from her lips in a heart-wrenching screech. She pulled her arm from Brian's hold and bolted in his direction. She ran like her feet were on fire and sobbed in happiness as his arms opened, accepting her embrace as she flew straight towards his chest.

"Shh. I'm here baby." She chuckled madly as he whispered into her ear. This was all happening within a blink of an eye. Just hours ago, she had resigned to the fact that Christian would never be able to enter Patrick's house without killing himself in the process. A fate, she was not prepared to live with. Now here he was holding her in his arms. Alive.

"We have to go." She whispered frantically as the realization that Patrick would be searching around for them. Prepared to kill them.

"We have to get out of here!" She cried. She stood back, pulling on his arm, begging him to take them away from here. To take them anywhere that Patrick wasn't. Her blood turned cold as she looked in his eyes. She knew what his words couldn't say. He wasn't leaving until Patrick was dead. Until he had the satisfaction of killing him. An eye for an eye was just like Christian Grey.

"It's not worth it Viejo." She whispered brokenly. "It's not."

"This is not up for discussion Mia Cara." He said softly as he cupped her face in his hands. "I came here to finish this and that is what I will do."

Ana's shoulders sagged in defeat as her breath left her body. Was this what it felt like to bear a death sentence on your conscience? It wasn't that she had no faith in Christian's abilities as a mafioso. No, she'd seen what he could do. She's seen news reports and missing person reports directly related to her man. She knew that somewhere behind the lovable, good hearted, and passionate man she adored there was a monster.

However, she knew that Patrick had no boundaries. Whereas Christian had some semblance of morals, Patrick only looked out for himself.

Christian tried his hardest to avoid hurting women and absolutely refused to touch children. Drugs? He wouldn't touch them personally, but he knew they were a part of the game. He loved his family more than life itself and she knew if it came down to it, he loved her more than the mafia.

Patrick didn't love anyone. He had a family that he would not hesitate to kill and the only reason he wanted her was to seal some kind of sick deal he made before she was even born.

He was cold hearted and he had nothing to lose. Those were the worst and most dangerous men of all.

She felt as if she had just handed Christian over to him as she stood in his arms. She should have known that even if he managed to break through his security measures, Christian wasn't going to leave until he had vengeance.

She sighed as she turned to look at Christian before a movement of color caught her eye. Focusing her attention her eyes widened in fear as she pulled Christian down to the floor with all her might.

"What the fu-" Christian's rough voice was cut off as a gunshot rang through the air, narrowly missing her head as she knelt on the floor next to him. His eyes widened in disbelief as he sat up and stared over his shoulder. There Patrick stood with John by his side and a gun in his hand still smoking from his recent shot.

"It seems that I have underestimated the young Prince after all." Patrick smirked as he slowly swaggered forward, John following like a puppy on a leash.

Ana's chest tightened as she saw the gun firm in his grasp pointed directly at her mans chest. So many thoughts bounced around her skull making it difficult to concentrate. They were trapped. As she looked around, she realized with despair that Taylor had a gun at his head, Ray had a gun at Taylor's attacker's head and a man across the room had the perfect shot to Ray's heart.

There was no way out without someone dying. She flicked her eyes to Christian's form and saw the gun he kept tucked in a holster attached to his lower back peeking out just a bit. Masking her features into one of fear she slid toward him, covering her hands with her body. Quickly, she slid his weapon into her hands and felt him stiffen against her chest.

She took a deep breath as she assessed the situation. Patrick only had eyes for Christian and she realized that if she pulled the trigger now he might shoot and kill Christian as well.

So she waited until she saw him signal John her way. Silently she apologized to Kate and Ethan as she prepared herself for what she would have to do. With dead eyes and a heavy heart Ana watched as John neared her. It felt like a weight had placed itself on her chest as he grabbed her arm. In one swift motion she pressed the gun to his gut and pulled the trigger.

It was as John's features turned to one of shock, then acceptance that everything happened so fast. Taylor, head-butted the guy behind him before putting two bullets in his chest. Ray ducked to the floor while simultaneously shooting the guy across from him in the head.

Ana's breathing turned erratic as she felt Christian wrench the gun from her grasp. She heard Patrick scream and two shots fired off. She swiftly picked her head up immediately searching for her Viejo. She expected to see him down next to her, but instead he was standing above Patrick's kneeling form.

She laughed more out of shock than humor as she saw the blood pooling from his shoulder and leg. Her eyes found Christian's and for a second she recognized the relief within them.

"You definitely underestimated me." Christian's slightly accented voice filled the space around them. "You thought that you could come into my hometown, destroy my family and take the one thing that I love more than anything away from me."

His voice cracked with emotion as he placed the barrel of his gun against Patrick's temple. She stared into her biological father's eyes and saw the emotions passing by like a moving picture. One after the other.

"This is how you let me die _iníon_?"

She sobbed for the man that she never got the chance to know. And she sobbed in relief of that fact as she nodded her head slowly.

"You were never a father to me." Her words came out in a hoarse whisper as her throat was sore from all the yelling she'd done since last night.

Her eyes closed softly as that final shot rang loudly throughout the main foyer. Her body went limp as she realized that he was truly gone. Goosebumps graced her arms as someone pulled her gently up from the floor. She inhaled deeply as her forehead was placed against their chest. Soap and Italian leather filled her nostrils and she smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around who she knew to be Christian.

"Nothing will ever take you away from me again." He whispered fervently. "Do you hear me? Never again."

She nodded as the tears soaked his crisp suit. Everything was far from okay. Not only was her "father" dead, but Brian was still an obstacle they would have to overcome as well. She knew that Christian wouldn't just leave him be but she had to do her best to convince him that he wasn't a threat. She believed that he deserved his title as the head of the Irish mafia.

She pushed all those thoughts from her mind as he tightened his hold on her once more. Things were far from perfect, but he was there and he was alive and Ana couldn't picture anything more perfect than that.

* * *

 _iníon- daughter in_ _gaelic_

cara- dear italian

viejo- old man spanish

Read, Review, Follow and Favorite? If not thanks for reading! You're still appreciated xoxo


	30. Chapter 30: I do?

Thank you all so much for sticking by me through this. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did... It's a time jump.. don't be mad until you read it through even the note at the end. Much love xoxo

* * *

 **Their time**

Two Month's Later

Ana lifted the trail of her dress as she stepped off of the porch's last step and sighed as the velvet like sand slid between her toes. This was more than she had expected. When this all started she never would have thought Christian would be capable of fulfilling her deepest wishes. Not because he didn't love her, but because they didn't involve the mafia.

Letting her trail slip through her fingers Ana spread her arms and just let the wind glide over her sun kissed skin.

She spun around meeting his charcoal stare as he leaned against the back door's frame smirk placed on his lips. It was all too surreal, all too impossible, that she just couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up inside of her. Her head fell back as she let out the most boisterous sounds she had ever heard and for once she truly felt free. There was no Patrick, no Brian and no Mafia. Everything about that life was left behind. Christian had made his choice and she had made her's and somehow, someway their choices coincided. After the whole thing with Patrick went down, Ana wasn't sure she wanted anything to do with the Mob life any longer. Christian had also decided he didn't want his title as the head of the family if it meant losing her. Brian was spared and now sat in his rightful place as the head of the Kelley family. She wished she could say it was the first time she'd ever witnessed a miracle, but that would be a lie. Life with Christian had shown her more miracles than most people witnessed in a life time.

"Do you like it?" He questioned as he laughed at the sight of her. She turned breaking into a sprint towards the water lifting her hands into the air as the waves crashed at her feet.

"I love it!" She called out to him drinking in his commanding presence. He still was, even after all this time, so very intoxicating. Ana watched as he slipped his suit jacket off placing it onto the deck railing. His curly hair swayed with the wind and her throat constricted in an overwhelming amount of emotion as his gray eyes caught hers. There was nothing that could make this more than what she could have wanted. Never once did she think their conversation of "Where to go from here" would have landed her on a private Island with the man of her dreams. Ana had always figured that their romance was doomed from the start and it was only a matter of time before she would have to give him up.

She remembered being a young girl and her mother, or who she thought was her mother at the time, telling her that nothing good could stay. She had told her, "There's always something out there in that big bad world that will tarnish every piece of silver you own Ana. You remember that and you'll have the key to surviving life baby girl." That was the last thing she had heard from her. After that conversation she walked out on her and her father.

She smiled as Christian made his way to her stopping only inches apart. Throwing her hands over his shoulders, she closed her eyes and allowed the sun to wash over her face. Her skin prickled as his hands caressed her waist and his lips found hers. It was still as confusing and as perfect as their first kiss had been. She found herself praying that it would always be that way. She would always wonder how and when but know the why ever single time they kissed.

"Thank you." She whispered against his soft lips.

"Thank me by saying what I've been dying to hear you say." Her heart skipped at his words and she knew exactly what he meant. It was no secret that Ana loved Christian, hell anyone with eyes could see it miles away. But this was completely different. Once things had settled down from their incidents in Chicago, Christian had asked her to marry him. It was a completely different thing for her to say those words aloud. It was always the same in every relationship she had encountered. "I love you" and "I do's" were the beginning of the end. And she'd rather have a million days with this man knowing that the love was there, whether they married or not than one day of hearing those cursed words, but if this was the one thing that was truly so important to him who was she to deny it?

"You know I want to."

"Say it." He pleaded squeezing her waist as he waited with bated breath.

She smiled at his nervousness and laughed at the impossibility of it all once again. "Yes, I'll marry you." She whispered.

"Say it again." His smile lit up his whole face and she found that it was contagious.

"I'll marry you!"

"Louder this time!" She screamed as he threw her over his shoulder running through the translucent water.

"I'll marry you Christian Grey!" She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck as her feet touched the wet sand once again. Her breathing was hard and her dress soaked and she knew the last thing she looked was perfection, but yet there he stood staring as if nothing she did could make her anything but. The raw emotion in his stare took her breath away and she found herself holding onto him in order to stay upright.

"You'll never regret saying those words." His voice wavered and it was the first time, she realized, that she'd seen him look so vulnerable. So unsure of himself. The thought brought tears to her own eyes and for once she believed it. She believed that maybe every once in a while when you were least expecting it fairy tales had a way of becoming someone's truth.

Part 2

Finito

* * *

Christian left the mafia with many stones un-turned and bridges burned. Will his family and the one he left in charge be able to handle the war that will crash upon them now? Will he and Ana be able to live a life outside of the Mafia? Or will the call of his previous life be too much for him to fight?

That's all folks! One reviewer spotted that it sounded like the end. It was for Part 2. However, it could go on to its final part 3 or end here depending on what you guys would like. A lot has happened to Ana and Christian. Patrick was a lot for both of them to get over. It was a big scare. There are some loose ends that still need to be tied. Their story can continue to the end or you can guys leave it here and imagine the ending to your fancy ;).

Thank you all for sticking by me truly. xx


End file.
